


Collide

by poprockshawty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Orphans, Slow Burn, Smut, Sugar Daddy, University Student Kim Minseok | Xiumin, University Student Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/pseuds/poprockshawty
Summary: A tragedy in the family puts Sehun in dire need of money, and Chanyeol is happy to provide. After all, the only thing that he cannot afford is another heartbreak.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 186
Kudos: 81
Collections: Desert Fire Fest Round 1





	1. Sugar, Spice, And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Self-prompt written for the Desert Fire Fest, a Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun fest.

The first time Sehun laid eyes on his sugar daddy, his heart skipped a beat.

Sex was not even part of the contract, but Sehun knew he would be willing to have sex with his sugar daddy even for free.

In all 20 years of his life, he had never seen a man _so_ gorgeous. He simply could not believe Park Chanyeol was actually 33. Could this guy have lied about his age, claiming to be older than he actually was?

Sehun gulped and took a deep breath. The restaurant he was sitting in was famous for its relaxing atmosphere and music, but Sehun was unable to relax. His palms were still sweating no matter how many times he had ungraciously wiped them on his jeans.

From the moment Chanyeol walked in, in Sehun’s eyes everything was in slow motion. Chanyeol was so tall, so buff, so fucking handsome — just so sinfully, criminally gorgeous, he might not even be real! Sehun had no choice but to keep staring with his mouth hanging slightly open. Even as Chanyeol sat down at their table, it seemed like Sehun was still not quite able to process this.

“Hi,” said Chanyeol casually, wearing a smile that was effortlessly enchanting. “I'm Chanyeol. You must be Sehun?”

_You're so fucking hot, Chanyeol_ , thought Sehun to himself, but knew better than to say it aloud. Instead he nodded and greeted the man, shifting in his seat to find a comfortable pose.

Both of them were eager to overcome this initial, inevitable awkwardness, but it was only after they ordered food that a proper conversation commenced. For the most part, sticking to typical first date topics seemed to be what made them feel more comfortable and at ease with each other. Talking about their favorite foods, exchanging childhood anecdotes, discussing dramas they had been watching...it was going pretty well until the dreaded awkward silence resumed.

Sehun’s heart sank, and so did his line of vision, drooping to the food on his plate. He chewed on his lip tensely, inwardly screaming at himself, beseeching himself to come up with something else to talk about. But nothing would come to mind, and his last hope was that _Chanyeol_ would be the one to save the day.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol piped up. “I’m nervous too.”

Sehun looked up in both surprise and relief although he tried to be subtle. “Sorry,” he replied. “I’m not normally like this. I...it’s just that, it’s not every day I get to go on a date with someone so breathtakingly gorgeous.”

_Can’t go wrong with a compliment, right?_ He thought to himself. _Besides, that’s the whole truth and nothing but the truth._

Chanyeol grinned widely at that, and Sehun’s heart started to hammer in his chest. He could not even make eye contact; it would make his heart beat _way_ too fast. Shyly, he looked back down, but very soon he heard Chanyeol speak again.

“You’re so pretty,” he said tenderly, like a gentle breeze that breathed life into a prairie. He gazed at Sehun’s features, taking his sweet time with the pretty boy.

“Me…?” Sehun spluttered. “I’m pretty?”

Chanyeol nodded with confidence. “And the guy in the celadon green shirt at the table by the window seems to agree with me, seeing as he’s been staring and drooling at you the whole time we’ve been eating. 9 o’clock position. Look if you must, but don’t be too obvious.”

Sehun slowly glanced at the man in question, and the man quickly looked away, having realized that he had been caught in the act. Sehun giggled and turned back to Chanyeol to say, “‘celadon green’, huh? There’s something very amusing about how oddly specific that was.”

“What can I say, I have a degree in interior design. I know my colors. You can say that I’m well-versed in...50 shades of green,” Chanyeol revealed with a laugh.

“You do? That’s amazing!” Sehun gushed, his eyes sparkling in fascination and admiration. “So, do you have a red room of _paint_?”

“I haven’t had the time to build it yet — I’m a bit... _tied up_ at the moment,” Chanyeol chuckled.

And just like that, the awkwardness and nervousness vanished, as if fleeing in fear of the attraction and chemistry between the two men. Compliments and humor could go a long way, but who knew that bonding over bondage could be so fun?

As they finished their meal, Chanyeol got the bill. This was met with a shy but nevertheless earnest ‘thank you’ from Sehun.

“Getting treated to a meal, it makes me feel...special,” he admitted. “So, thank you, not just for the meal, but also for making me feel that way. It’s been a while since I last...um…”

“Don’t worry about it,” replied Chanyeol blithely. “I enjoy providing for people.”

Just as Chanyeol understood what Sehun was trying to express without needing him to spell it out, Sehun also got what Chanyeol was saying. They were in this sugar arrangement because they could fulfill each other’s unmet needs. Sehun definitely needed this source of income, while Chanyeol would like to have someone who would let him provide for them. This was a mutually beneficial deal after all.

Sehun smiled and then followed Chanyeol out of the restaurant. Not that he did not know the way out — it was just nice to let Chanyeol take the lead.

“You said you’ve got a lecture at 2 o’clock right?” Chanyeol asked, checking his watch. A watch that Sehun knew must be _super_ expensive. “I don’t want you to be late. Why don’t I give you a lift and drop you off at your university campus?”

* * *

“Hey,” said Sehun, sitting down next to his friend Minseok as they waited for the lecture to begin. Minseok, being the top student that he was, had already finished tidying his notes from the previous lesson and was downloading the PowerPoint and other materials for today’s session.

“Hey! I’m surprised you’d actually show up to class,” replied Minseok with a light laugh.

“What, you make it seem like I habitually skip lectures. You know I don’t. That’d be such a waste of the tuition fees I pay,” Sehun stated, quickly taking his jacket out from his backpack to put it on. This lecture hall was known for being freezing cold and yet, tragically, the air-conditioning was centrally controlled.

“Sure, but you were on a _date_ just now,” said Minseok, giving Sehun a nudge. “Not least your _first_ date with your _sugar daddy_. How did it go? I hope he didn’t turn out to be a salt daddy?”

“At the moment, he seems...pretty decent,” Sehun mumbled.

“Great. And you took my advice, right?”

“Advice? What advice?”

“Oh gosh. Did you forget all of it because you were too nervous?” Minseok questioned. “You know, what I said about being in the moment. Focusing on the date that you’re on instead of being jittery about whether or not there will be a second date at all.”

“Oh yeah, uh, it was kinda awkward at first and I couldn't help my nerves but...I think it turned out pretty well in the end,” Sehun answered with a shrug. “I think I didn’t come off as too needy.”

“So, no need to worry about securing a second date, right?”

“I guess. He said he’d text me. Though I don’t think there was anything about me that he was particularly impressed by.”

“Well then, that’s why you need to let him get to know you better. First impressions are no doubt important, but if you show him _everything_ all at once, then there’s no room for fantasies anymore. Where’s the fun in that?”

“I don’t want him to have unrealistic expectations. And a part of me still worries a little, like...I don’t know how to be the kind of sugar baby he likes,” Sehun admitted.

“Ah, then _you_ need to get to know him better, and figure out what he likes and doesn’t like.”

“Yeah. I want him to like me, you know. Or at least be satisfied with me. Obviously it’s important to not lose this source of income, but also because...solely judging from his visuals, I'm very satisfied.”

Toward the end of his sentence, he was blushing a little, which made Minseok chuckle.

“Let me guess,” Minseok replied. “Tall and buff. Exactly your type.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t have a ‘type’.”

“Pfft. Sure. You totally have a type and it’s guys that are tall and buff. _Don’t_ even bother denying it,” he added before Sehun could rebut.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“By the way, where are you headed? You got a next class, or…?”

“The train station,” Sehun answered.

“Ah, right, it’s time to go pick your sister up from school, right?”

“Exactly. What about you?” He asked.

“I have to go to _that_ seminar again. Ugh, I enjoy discussing the topics, actually. But the instructor just keeps presenting the concepts in such a boring way; it’s killing me,” Minseok complained. “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya!”

* * *

Patiently, Sehun waited at the school entrance, sitting on one of the armchairs right next to the reception. Beside him was a lady who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She kept looking at him in curiosity and he had certainly noticed that. It made him feel awkward but out of politeness, he smiled at her anyway.

“Pardon me for asking,” she spoke, no longer able to suppress her curiosity. “Are you also waiting to pick up your child?”

Sehun cleared his throat, no longer feeling as uneasy once he understood why she seemed so intrigued.

“My little sister, actually. She’s in Primary Two,” he explained. “She’s enrolled in the after-school homework guidance program.”

“Ah, I see,” she replied with a smile. “I’m sorry to have assumed. It’s just that you don’t look a day over 20 and yet…”

“No worries. I get that a lot,” he revealed, scratching the nape of his neck. This lady was definitely not the first person to get the idea that he was a young father who made a mistake as a teenager. Being 14 years older than his sister, he could understand why people would think that way.

“Orabeoni! Orabeoni!” A little girl’s cheerful voice drew Sehun’s attention immediately. He rose to his feet and grinned as his sister ran towards him. Other parents who were seated and waiting for their children could not help but smile at the interaction, especially at the way she addressed Sehun. Normally they would expect her to call him ‘oppa’, but ever since she watched a historical drama and learned that back in the day, girls would refer to their elder brothers as ‘orabeoni’, she picked up this habit as well.

Sehun waved goodbye to the lady he was talking to just now, then helped his sister carry her school bag as they exited the campus. He made sure to hold her hand as they walked, especially when they were crossing the road.

“Chungha-ya,” Sehun began. “How was your day?”

“I had fun in Music class today!” Chungha gushed. “My teacher said I sang well!”

“Ah, you did well,” Sehun replied cheerily. “I’m proud of you.”

He then expected her to say something positive in response, but it seemed her mirth was extinguished abruptly. She even stopped in her tracks, which made him pause too. As he wondered what was going on, he followed her line of vision to the café that they were standing right outside. They would pass by the same stores every day after school, so unless a store was closing down, or undergoing refurbishment, or if there was a new store, Sehun was unlikely to pay particular attention. At first glance, it really seemed like there was nothing special about this café in particular. But Sehun realized that Chungha was staring sadly at the poster on the window which was promoting a new dish: cheese omelettes.

While other passersby or customers were more likely to pay attention to the price and quality of whatever products were advertised, for Chungha the focus was completely different. To her, the cheese omelettes bore emotional significance, and Sehun knew exactly what it meant to her. It was her favorite food, but that was not all that there was to it. Their mother used to cook cheese omelettes for them every weekend, but now that she had passed away…

“I miss eomma,” she croaked. Sehun could already tell from her voice that she was tearing up. Crouching to her level, he quickly took out a tissue from her school bag and wiped her tears.

“I miss her too,” he admitted, sighing as she blew her nose and hiccuped.

“I miss her a lot. I’m sad,” she said, sniffling.

“I know, darling. I’m sad too,” he replied. “And I could really use a hug from my favorite person in the world.”

Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around her brother. Her fingertips could barely touch behind his back, because his shoulders were so broad. He took solace in her gesture and efforts to give him warmth and support, just as he was trying his best to do that for her. He never thought it would be _this_ tough to be a single parent. It was not until half a year ago, when their mother passed away, that he realized she never had it easy, being a single mother of two. Had he known it sooner, he would have — and should have — made more of an effort to help her out with the housework, at the very least. Now he had to do it all on his own, single-handedly raise Chungha, be a full-time university student, part-time waiter, part-time private tutor, and sugar baby. How else was he supposed to pay the bills? Sometimes he did wish he could split himself into several clones, to attend to different obligations and responsibilities simultaneously.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” said Sehun. “Now, I want to do something to cheer you up too. Let’s go to the playground before we go home, shall we?”

* * *

Park Chanyeol respected the poor community but it was not him.

He respected the ugly community as well, but it was not him either.

As such, it was so, so easy for him to find someone to have a one-night-stand with. Not to mention he was the owner of LOEY Bar, one of the most popular high-end bars in the district. So even just sitting or standing there, in his element and exuding confidence, would be enough for people to stare in fascination and lust.

When he woke up the next morning, it was because someone was gently shaking him awake. He was so disoriented, but at least they were at _his_ place. It also did not take him _too_ long to figure out that this was the woman that he picked up from his bar last night.

It was not at all surprising that he would wake up to a hot stranger. Or two. Even less surprising that this woman’s appearance resembled that of his ex-wife in certain ways. Subconsciously, he knew that he was having all these hookups not just for pleasure but also to continuously recreate the illusion that he could wake up to his ex-wife’s face against the morning sun.

The good thing was that this one-night-stand partner would not break his heart the way his ex-wife did.

He did not know her name; if he had asked for her name last night, he had most certainly forgotten it. But that was beside the point. She had already reassembled all her clothes and belongings, saying she had to go for a meeting or something. Whatever. He was still in a daze, not yet fully awake.

They exchanged a few words, and then she left his apartment with a satisfied smile on her face. It was all cool.

After taking a shower, he changed the bedsheets, and that was when he realized that there was a note on the nightstand. ‘Last night was amazing’, the note read, followed by what was presumably her name and her number.

He agreed that last night was indeed pretty amazing. But _if_ she left her contact with the intention of actually setting up a date of some sort, she was going to have to be disappointed. The last thing he wanted was a longer-term relationship or any form of exclusive commitment, be it a romantic relationship or a sugar arrangement.

Then his thoughts led him to recall his first date with his sugar baby. That was yesterday. Chanyeol smiled to himself, thinking about the pretty boy Sehun.

He wondered just how much more dashing Sehun would look...in a suit. Perhaps he could make the necessary arrangements and see for himself.


	2. Goodnight

Sehun stood in front of the mirror, checking himself from head to toe to make sure everything was perfect. He was about to go on his second date with his sugar daddy after all. This time he was even more nervous than the last time, but also more excited. This evening, they were going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant in an upscale district. The price range had always been out of Sehun’s league, but was probably something that Chanyeol was accustomed to. This gave Sehun a hunch that he would end up feeling out of place whereas Chanyeol would be comfortable and in his element.

That was not the only reason why Sehun felt uneasy. It was more than feeling apprehensive about whether or not he would fit in. It was also because the dress code for tonight required him to wear a suit. He had no problem with the suit per se — he was just reminded of the last time he had to wear a suit: at his mother’s funeral. And he did not want to think about it.

Either way, Sehun had to shake these thoughts away and leave the house. His phone screen lit up with a notification to let him know that his driver was here — Chanyeol was thoughtful enough to book a ride for him, wanting to make everything comfortable and convenient for his pretty sugar baby.

Once Sehun got into the vehicle and greeted the driver, he shared his trip status with Minseok, just to be safe. Taking a deep breath, he did his best to reassure himself that everything was going to be fine. And if not, it was just going to be one evening. Not the end of the world.

After double-checking the address that Chanyeol sent, Sehun took the elevator up to the 61st floor. The moment he stepped out of the elevator, he knew this was a place that he would _never_ be able to visit if not for his sugar relationship with Chanyeol. Technically he had always known this for a fact, but the decor and overall vibe did much to cement this reality for him.

“Good evening, sir,” said the receptionist as Sehun approached the counter. “Do you have a reservation with us?”

“Hello, um, yes, the booking was made under the name...Park Chanyeol,” Sehun answered, so unfamiliar with the setting that he sounded and looked growingly uncertain and even cautious.

“Ah, Mr Park has been waiting for you,” she replied. “This way, please.”

As the receptionist led the way, Sehun followed her without question as she brought him to the VIP section. In a literal sense, Sehun hardly ever felt like a very important person. But Chanyeol was definitely one, so it made sense that their table would be situated in this section.

By now the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky a magnificent mixture of magenta and mauve. It was breathtaking, but even more so was the tall man standing in front of the window, enjoying the view. Fuck, his sugar daddy was so attractive even from the back.

As Sehun looked around, the butterflies in his stomach reminded him of their presence. He _knew_ he was nervous, of course. But what he was not so conscious of was this positive feeling rising from his abdomen to his chest. Was it excitement? Was it mirth? Was it gratitude? Or perhaps a combination of all of these sentiments and more. Either way, it was positive, enough to produce a grin on his face. Suddenly he was not so apprehensive anymore. The nervousness remained, but under control. He was here anyway, and it was a rare opportunity, so he was resolved to make the most of it and enjoy himself here. He was going to enjoy the food, enjoy the service, and enjoy his gorgeous sugar daddy’s company.

The receptionist took her leave with a polite smile and bow. Sehun thanked her and then strode forward to approach Chanyeol, keeping a steady pace. Although his footsteps were kept light thanks to the carpets that eliminated much noise, Chanyeol could still see him approaching due to the reflection in the glass window. Pleased to see his sugar baby, he turned around and smiled warmly at the younger man.

Sehun gave him more than just a smile in return. Chanyeol was very pleasantly surprised to receive a kiss on the cheek from his sugar baby.

“Hi,” Sehun added softly. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

Chanyeol grinned. “You’re worth the wait,” he commented merrily. “Especially when you look so dashing in a suit. You’re beyond my expectations.”

Sehun smiled at the compliment, but only initially. He understood that Chanyeol wanted to see him in this attire specifically, and he did not have a problem with that, not with his sugar daddy’s wishes and not with the outfit per se. Just that he was once again reminded of the last time he had to wear a suit, and it made him think of his mother’s passing. It was these littlest things that reminded him of the greatest loss he suffered. How ironic.

Taking notice of the sorrow that suddenly surfaced on Sehun’s otherwise flawless face, Chanyeol got curious, but stopped himself from asking about it. If it was something personal, Sehun might not feel that comfortable with having to explain or disclose. After all, this was just their second date, and Chanyeol would never want to give his sugar baby a hard time.

Eventually, much to Chanyeol’s relief and delight, the food and drinks managed to restore mirth to Sehun’s face. Chanyeol also did his best to engage Sehun in conversation, distracting the younger with anecdotes and fun facts to keep him in a positive mood throughout the evening. When he saw that his attempts were met with much success, he gave himself a pat on the back.

“I loved the lobster! And the sauce was perfect,” Sehun remarked, licking his lips and rubbing his tummy in satisfaction. “Hmm, it smells so good too.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Chanyeol replied proudly. “I hope you still have room for dessert, though.”

“Of course!” Sehun chirped. “Dessert stomach is very much real and scientific.”

“Alrighty,” said Chanyeol, excitement buzzing in his voice. On his cue, one of the waitresses approached their table. “We’re ready,” he announced, rubbing his palms together. “Bring it on.”

Once the waitress exchanged nods with him, she walked toward the kitchen confidently, which made Sehun even more confused but also intrigued.

“What are we having for dessert?” He asked.

“Oh, you’ll see, you’ll see,” replied Chanyeol. His eagerness was contagious and it made Sehun salivate in anticipation, even more so when the waitress returned with what seemed to be their dessert.

“Dessert for tonight is white chocolate cake with peppermint bark,” she explained. “The chef had this specially made for you, Mr Oh. Please enjoy.”

“Made for _me_?” Sehun’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. For him, it was like the entire world had faded away. All of the wait staff and other customers, everything else in the restaurant including the chairs and tables and curtains and cutlery and pillars — none of it existed in this time and space. There was only him and Chanyeol and their dessert. He could only stare at Chanyeol, who chuckled at his sugar baby’s face of disbelief.

“You mentioned last time that you like white chocolate cake,” Chanyeol explained, his tone exuding exhilaration. “So I personally asked the chef to prepare this for you. The peppermint was his idea, though. A special twist, so that it’s something you can only get from here.”

Sehun blushed. “No one has ever done this for me before,” he revealed shyly. “Thank you so much. It’s very thoughtful of you. It looks prettier than any cake I’ve _ever_ seen before,” he added, more closely eyeing and appreciating the unique swirling patterns made by the chunks of chocolate peppermint bark.

He then took a bite, and instantly his eyes widened in thrill, a smile stretching across his lips even though he was chewing. It was delicious and decadent, simply the best he had ever tried. It would be rude to talk with his mouth full, so only when he swallowed did he gush about it extensively.

“It makes me so happy to see you like this,” Chanyeol admitted. “You really made my day.”

“I was about to say that to you though,” Sehun replied with fondness and appreciation. “You did all of this for me and I’m so thankful.”

“I know so many nice places that I’d love to take you to. I can tell you all about it later on,” Chanyeol offered.

“Later on?”

“Yep.” Chanyeol nodded. “Do you wanna take a walk after this?”

* * *

“Sometimes,” said Chanyeol as he and Sehun walked side by side, enjoying the breeze and each other’s company. “I feel like we are characters in a novel.”

“Ah? What novel?” Sehun asked.

“The one that comes to my mind is called ‘A Walk In Hangang Park’,” Chanyeol answered. “Which is what we’re doing now. The book was given this title because the main character—”

“Oh no!” Sehun cut in, alarmed. “Don’t spoil it for me! You’re talking about the novel by Gaeko, right?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol’s face lit up. “You read his stuff too?”

“I absolutely _love_ his works! I just haven’t read the one you were talking about,” Sehun explained, with a pout. “Nor do I think I’ll get to.”

“Oh right! I forgot it was limited edition.” Chanyeol pressed his palm to his forehead.

“Exactly!”

“You know what, I can let you borrow it if you’d like to read it,” Chanyeol offered. “Just make sure to remind me to bring it with me the next time we meet up.”

Sehunnie grinned at how naturally Chanyeol brought up the matter of their next date, as well as at the prospect of getting to get his hands on a copy of the limited edition novel.

“I would love that! You’re the best!” He squealed. “How did you manage to get a copy though?”

“Aha, perks of being friends with the author,” Chanyeol revealed. “Getting a signed copy was not a problem.”

There was endless envy in Sehun’s eyes. “Lucky…” he uttered.

Chanyeol laughed. “You’re cute.”

“But I guess _I’m_ luckier,” Sehun added sweetly. “Everything about tonight was wonderful thanks to you.”

He licked his lips again, slightly nervous but nowhere near how he felt when he was on his way to the restaurant. He felt adrenaline coursing through his veins, in anticipation of what he was about to initiate.

Slowly but surely he outstretched his hand to slide it into Chanyeol’s, their fingers sliding past each other’s until their palms fit together perfectly and comfortably. He was relieved to see that Chanyeol was alright with this. The sugar daddy curled his bigger, walmer hand around Sehun’s, and then their eyes met.

“I wish I could stay with you like this. Even just a bit longer,” said Sehunnie softly. “Getting to spend time with you and getting to hold your hand...I like it. It’s an awesome feeling.”

Chanyeol smiled. “I know. I feel the same way. But...you have to go soon, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s walk to the other end of the footpath,” Chanyeol suggested. “And then we can make our way back to the carpark.”

* * *

Even during the car ride back to Sehun’s place, the two men had a blast. They played music in the car and jammed to it, giggling throughout the ride. When they arrived, Chanyeol pulled over right in front of the building that Sehun lived in. Sehun wished this night did not have to end. He really did not want to part ways with his sugar daddy just yet. But still they unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“We don’t have to,” said Chanyeol gently, his beautiful eyes shining as he gazed lovingly at Sehun. “We can just say goodnight.”

Sehunnie smiled too. “I love your mind.”

“I love it too. It’s truly superior.”

“That is true. And, well, before we say goodnight, I just want to say that...what you did for me today was above and beyond. I had a great time and I couldn’t have asked for anything better. Thanks so much. I want you to know that I really appreciate it,” said Sehunnie.

“I enjoyed it as much as you did,” Chanyeol replied mirthfully. “And before we say goodnight...there’s one more thing I want to do.”

As they talked and tried to delay having to say goodbye or goodnight, Sehunnie was not even aware that Chanyeol’s face was so close to his. But their faces were really so close that it made Sehun hold his breath. When he was not even breathing, it got even quieter, and it was as if he could even hear his own heartbeat. Chanyeol was so close that Sehun thought that he was going for a kiss on the mouth, but then he seemed to change his mind, and his lips landed on Sehun’s cheek instead.

“I thought it’d be befitting for me to greet you the way you greeted me earlier this evening,” Chanyeol explained while grinning.

Sehun finally allowed himself to take a breath, looking at Chanyeol longingly. The feeling of Chanyeol’s lips on his skin still lingered. His senses were still firing up, augmented, amplified, accentuating every possibility that he could have more physical contact with Chanyeol. Even just a little more would be incredibly satisfying. But it did not seem like he was going to get more. At least not tonight. And Sehun had to remind himself that not getting more from Chanyeol might not necessarily be a bad thing, probably because if he were to get even just a little more, he would most likely not be able to stop and he would just keep wanting more. Desires were infinite, after all.

“Goodnight, Sehunnie.”

“Goodnight,” Sehun whispered.

He looked on slightly reluctantly as Chanyeol smiled at him then got back into his car. Sehun then went inside his building and took the elevator up to his floor. As he stood alone in the elevator, a voice at the back of Sehun’s mind seemed to have an important, cautionary point to share: _this is just your second date with him and you’re already so attached to him? That’s not wise. He’s charming and all, but there’s really no need to form an emotional bond with him. Just appreciate him from afar and, above all, appreciate his money. Come on, Oh Sehun. Get yourself together._

As swiftly as possible, Sehun went up to the door right opposite to his flat, and rang the doorbell. He could hear Chungha’s voice already; she sounded very excited and hyper, even though for her it was rather late at night.

A middle-aged lady got the door and smiled genially at the young man.

“Sehun! Wow! You look great in a suit!” She gushed. “I mean, you always look great, but especially in a suit.”

“Don’t flirt with the young man,” her husband warned jokingly. “It doesn’t befit someone of your age.”

“Age is just a number, my dear husband,” she replied with a giggle. “Had a nice evening, Sehun?”

“Oh, yes, definitely,” he answered. “You too?”

“Of course! Chungha drew a portrait of us. She’s so talented. She’s our joy and pride as much as she’s yours!”

Sehun grinned. “I’m glad to hear that. Thanks for looking after her.”

“No problem! You two can come over anytime you want,” she said merrily.

“Orabeoni!” Chungha squealed. “Do you wanna see what I drew!!”

“I do! I would love to,” he replied fondly. “But it’s late. Let’s say goodnight to Mr and Mrs Nestor first, okay?”

“Okay!” She then greeted the couple in fluent English, and Sehun followed suit.

Once they got home, Sehun’s bed came into sight, and suddenly his sleepiness increased exponentially. He let out a yawn, but his sister seemed to still have so much energy.

“Chungha, you had a nap just now, didn’t you?” Sehun asked as the two of them changed into their pajamas. The fabric of his pajamas was so comfortable and soothing that it only made him yearn for sleep more desperately. But he could not allow himself to sleep just yet. He still had stuff to do.

“Yeah!” She answered proudly. Deep inside, Sehun wished she would be just as tired as he was — he was hoping to be able to concentrate on his homework and required readings while she slept. But it did not look like she would be able to fall asleep anytime soon…

Just as Sehun expected and dreaded, it took 2, almost 3 hours for Chungha to finally be able to drift into slumber. She showed him absolutely no mercy during those hours, constantly demanding his attention with lots of different things. She was so persistent and showed absolutely no sign of giving up even when he tried to give her excuses. It was only after he finally agreed to let her teach him a dance she choreographed that she began to show signs of tiredness. He was honestly so exhausted that he could barely move a muscle, but she looked so enthusiastic and so committed that he did not have the heart to turn her down or extinguish her spirit. Though he definitely needed to talk to the Nestor couple about this — it was of paramount importance that he ask them to keep Chungha away from evening naps at all costs.

Once he could confirm that she was sound asleep, he switched on his laptop. He began to go through his readings, highlighting the text and jotting notes on the margins where appropriate. His concentration was decreasing and he made a note to himself that he better proofread his writing at least twice the next day, because he was sure he was bound to make plenty of typos.

By the time he had finished a draft for his essay, it was almost 4 in the morning. He could no longer keep his eyelids open, and his brain was no longer willing to function. He suspected he might have fallen asleep for a brief moment while he was brushing his teeth.

He simply could not wait to hit the sack. But he was startled when he heard Chungha’s voice again. Was he so sleep-deprived to the point where he was hallucinating?

When he turned around, he saw that Chungha was indeed standing there, right in front of the door to her bedroom. She was wailing and sniffling as she continued to use her sleeve to wipe the tears on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked gently while handing tissues to his sister. She tried to explain, albeit interrupted by hiccups every now and then, that she had had a nasty nightmare about a mummy flying in the sky and another one melting in a bathtub.

“That sounds so scary,” he commented afterward, holding her hand tight to comfort her. “But you know what?”

“What?” She pouted.

“What you dreamed about just now, none of it is real,” he said. “In real life, mummies can’t fly.”

“But the mummies were real!” She insisted. “I saw them in the documentary just now! Inside those triangles!”

“Ah, the triangles?”

“Yes, the...the...the pyramids!”

“The pyramids in Egypt?”

“Yes!”

“I see. Well then, it must’ve been because you watched a documentary about Egyptian mummies when you were with Mr and Mrs Nestor just now,” Sehun added patiently. “And when we sleep, our brain rearranges the information that we received during the day.”

“Are you sure?” She looked skeptical, even though she had stopped crying already, which was a huge relief to Sehun.

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure. I wouldn’t lie to you, would I?”

“Alright. I believe you.”

“Good girl. Do you feel like going back to sleep now?” He asked. _Please say yes, please say yes_ , he thought to himself. _I sure as hell feel like going to sleep right fucking now._

“Yeah, but...can you sleep next to me tonight?” She asked sheepishly. “I’m scared.”

Sehun agreed in a heartbeat. The moment he lied down on the bed beside his little sister, his eyes shut and he fell asleep at record speed.


	3. Collapse

The next morning, Chanyeol showed up at his best friend Kyungsoo’s place for brunch. When he walked in, he was surprised to see that they were the only ones there.

“Where’s Jongin?” Chanyeol asked as he casually opened the fridge to look for drinks. He had been here so many times already; it was practically like a second home to him.

“Still sleeping,” Kyungsoo answered as he continued frying eggs.

“He told you that?”

“He said if he didn’t text me by half past 10 it means he’s still sleeping like a pig, so I mustn’t call or disturb his beauty sleep in any way.”

“Ah, he’s missing out then,” Chanyeol remarked as he sat down at the table comfortably. His mouth was already watering and he was _so_ ready to eat whatever Kyungsoo prepared. This was despite having already been at Kyungsoo’s restaurant last night on the date with Sehun.

“You can start now, by the way,” said Kyungsoo, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth. “I’m listening.”

“Start what?”

“Wow, you aren’t going to rant to me about your sugar dating experiences so far?”

“To be honest, I came here expecting to do exactly that, but I don’t even know what to say…” he admitted.

“Well then, let’s start with the date last night. I’m sure the food was the best you’ve ever had. What else was remarkable?” Kyungsoo smirked as he carried the plates of food to the table.

“Yeah, thank you for the cake. And all the other dishes of course. ” Chanyeol chuckled, and then summed it up for Kyungsoo, mentioning the walk in the park, how they held hands and exchanged kisses on the cheek, and how they had a great time chatting and laughing about the smallest things.

“That escalated quickly,” Kyungsoo replied, sitting down opposite to his tall friend. “You seem quite fond of him. Is that why you’ve stopped having one night stands altogether?”

“Have I stopped? I hooked up with this girl though. It was just last week or whatever.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Ah, right, that’s the thing I was gonna talk to you about. You see, I’m not sure if I’m over Saebyul yet, or if I ever will.”

“Why would you think so?”

“I think I’ve noticed a pattern with all my hookup partners...they all look like her in some way. Sometimes it’s their figure, or their eyes, or their hair…” he shook his head. “It’s like I still subconsciously — or perhaps consciously? — seek ways to be with her. That’s why I’m not sure why I bother with sugar dating.”

“These two things are not mutually exclusive,” Kyungsoo pointed out. “Technically, you can have a sugar relationship but still have one night stands here and there.”

“True, but I thought the reason why you introduced the idea of sugar dating to me was to help me get over her,” replied Chanyeol. “So that I wouldn’t expect to receive love from my sugar baby, since it’s a contract. So I won’t have to worry about unrequited feelings as was the case with Saebyul.”

“Yes, well, I recommended it to you _also_ because I know you have a strong need for giving and providing for someone. It’s not just so you can avoid getting hurt — it’s also for you to fulfill some of your own needs too,” Kyungsoo explained.

“So what’s your advice?”

“Keep trying with the sugar baby first,” he suggested. “It’s only been two dates, right?”

“Right.” Chanyeol nodded.

“So you’ve only spent a total of several hours with him altogether. It’s too soon to tell if sugar dating would effectively help you get over your ex-wife. If it does, then your preferences in who you hook up with might also change,” said Kyungsoo. “Besides, you and your sugar baby haven’t fucked yet.”

“Well, we— are you suggesting that I should sleep with him?”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Didn’t you say he’s very pretty?”

“Yeah…”

“There’s no way you haven’t fantasized about it.” He chuckled. “Think about it. Oh, but before you do, _eat_. Eat before my food cools.”

* * *

“Dude,” said Minseok once he and Sehun met up on campus, on their way to the lecture hall for their class together. For Minseok it was his first class of the day, but Sehun had already survived a few hours of lectures and seminars for other modules. “You really gotta do something about the dark circles under your eyes. You pulled an all-nighter again?”

“Not exactly,” Sehun answered spiritlessly. “Would’ve tried to get some more shut-eye after sending my sister to school, but the housework needed to be done. Oh, fuck, that reminds me, I haven’t even proofread my work yet…”

“My goodness. You should’ve texted me — I could’ve bought coffee for both of us on my way here.”

Sehun sighed. “I don’t think caffeine works on me anymore.”

They came to stop as they reached the lift lobby, finding that there was a long queue of equally sleep-deprived students.

“I could probably fall asleep while standing and waiting,” Sehun uttered.

“Then let’s not do that,” Minseok suggested. “We can take the stairs instead.”

“All the way up? Are you sure?” Sehun gawked at the shorter boy. “Our classroom is on the sixth floor, man.”

“Which means we will probably be able to outrun the elevators. Not to mention you have way longer legs than I do.”

Sehun groaned. “And this is supposed to make me feel more awake?”

“Only one way to find out.” Minseok giggled. “Come on! I can do it, you can do it, we can do it!”

“Fine…” Sehun relented. On the way up, he wondered how in the world he managed to survive all those years of primary school and secondary school where he had to walk up to six storeys each day, to get to his classroom. Four times a day, actually. At least four times.

“We’re halfway there!” Minseok announced, not at all seeming to be running out of breath. He remained cheerful and energetic as ever, and Sehun wished he could relate.

With immense effort, they had made it to the fourth floor. _Almost there_ , Sehun told himself, keeping his eyes on the big ‘4’ sign on the wall as if it could offer encouragement, or at least relief. But apart from that, he realized he was also seeing spots. He panted, not letting go of the handrail. With his spare hand he rubbed the back of his head; it was throbbing and his whole body felt weaker than ever.

“Minseok…” he called out faintly. He wanted to reach out to draw his friend’s attention by patting his arm, but Minseok felt so far out of reach even though they were just several steps apart. It was already bad enough that Sehun could not find the energy to take another step forward. Instead, it felt as if he was falling backward.

“By the way, do you think we’ll get qualitative feedback on our quiz, or just a score and that’s it?” Minseok asked, not realizing that Sehun was speaking as his voice was little more than a whisper. “They didn’t even give us the mark scheme and the suggested answers until we specifically asked the course instructor.”

Minseok waited a few moments for a response, but there was none. “Sehun?” He asked again, turning around only to find that his tall friend had collapsed.

* * *

When Sehun regained consciousness, he found himself in bed, but definitely a bed that he had never lied on before. Sure he had woken up in a stranger’s bed before, but ever since his mother passed away the thought of having a sex life had hardly even crossed his mind.

He sat up and swung his legs onto the floor, finding his shoes after a bit of effort. His surroundings looked rather unfamiliar to him, but a moment later he was able to figure out that this had to be a clinic of some sort.

“Ah, you’re up,” said a nurse, who appeared to be cleaning and tidying some equipment. She passed a cup of warm water to Sehun and then asked him a few questions about his condition — he then realized he must have passed out from exhaustion.

“Your friend is waiting right outside,” she announced. “I’ll let him know you’re feeling better now.”

It was only when Minseok came into sight and explained everything that Sehun came to fully understand what had happened.

“I'm so sorry,” said Minseok. “I shouldn't have made you take the stairs with me...if I knew this would happen I definitely wouldn't have suggested it.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault.” Sehun shrugged. Rubbing the nape of his neck, he asked, “what time is it?”

“Relax,” Minseok replied. “It’s just a quarter to 6.”

“What the heck?!” Sehun gasped, bolting to his feet. “Shit, shit, shit. I gotta go.”

* * *

Sehun rushed to his sister’s school, not for a moment allowing himself to rest or even catch his breath. Chungha had already spent _hours_ in the library, wondering when in the world her brother was going to come to pick her up, if ever.

The moment he showed up at the door, she burst into tears. With every step he took as he went up to her, he felt guiltier than ever. Still panting, he crouched in front of her and tried to hold her small hands, hoping to console her that way before his words could come. But she pulled her hands away from his grasp and hid them behind her back, shaking her head to cement this rejection.

“I’m so sorry,” Sehun began. In his body was another kind of tiredness, not just physical exhaustion but feeling sick and tired of his inability to give Chungha the best substitute for a parent. He never signed up to be a parent, never prepared himself to be one, but still he could not forgive himself for failing her. On the way here, he was in such a hurry and so disoriented due to the lack of sleep that he had neglected to come up with a decent excuse for his unacceptable tardiness. Surely Chungha would be confused and scared, and he definitely owed her an explanation. But how was he supposed to deliver one, without having to lie to her?

“I didn’t mean to be late. Something happened at uni today,” he explained, pretty much just saying aloud whatever would come to mind. “There was an accident. Someone fell down the stairs and passed out. In the end, my friend and I had to go to the clinic. It was much more serious and time-consuming than I expected…”

“Why didn’t you call my teacher and tell her?” She demanded, still hiccuping and curling her small hands into fists. “You did that last time, when you had to go to the ceremony…”

“It’s my bad. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise.” He gulped and tried to hold her hands again. This time his efforts were met with more success.

“You promise?” She chewed on her lip pitifully. If his apologies and explanations managed to ease her worries at all, it was to a very small extent.

Sehun nodded. “Of course.”

Chungha nodded too, sniffling as she moved to hug her brother. “I don’t want you to leave me like eomma did.”

What she said sent shivers down his spine. He _knew_ that by ‘ghosting’ her he made her feel scared and worried and confused and vulnerable. But it was only when she spoke that sentence just now that he realized that the worst of all was that she felt abandoned. To have to go through that even once, when they lost their mother, was already too much. And because of him, Chungha had to go through that again. He had done a horrible thing and he was not going to forgive himself easily. He was grateful that she was hugging him, so that he would not have to let her see that he was also close to crying.

“I won’t. I promise not to,” he replied hastily but very much earnestly. “Please don’t cry. If you cry, I will cry too.”

Chungha really seemed to make an effort to regain her composure. “I don’t want orabeoni to cry. I promised eomma I would take good care of you.”

 _Oh, shit_ , thought Sehun to himself. That only intensified his urge to bawl. “Then let’s look after each other and be happy together, shall we?”

Chungha nodded. “Okay.”


	4. Ulterior Motive

When Sehun went on his third sugar date, he was even more captivated by Chanyeol than before. He simply could not stop thinking about their previous interactions, especially those that made his heart race.

Chanyeol brought Sehun to another incredibly expensive restaurant for lunch that day, giving the sugar baby a taste of good things he had never had before. As they ate, Sehun brought up the topic of the book they talked about last time, the limited edition novel by Gaeko.

“Will you let me borrow it?” Sehun asked, his eyes shining in thrill. “I desperately wanna read it.”

“Oh! I swear I was going to — I just forgot to bring it with me today,” Chanyeol answered with a giggle. “I’ll bring it next time.”

“Aw, but then I’d have to wait. You would be willing to keep me waiting?”

Chanyeol smiled even more radiantly now, loving the way Sehun was acting. That pout on his face was simply irresistible.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t dare. The book is at my place; it’s not far away. I can just go and fetch it for you when we finish eating,” Chanyeol offered. “How does that sound?”

Sehun nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

Instead of Chanyeol fetching the book for Sehun, they ended up going to his place together after the meal, since Sehun was free for the rest of the afternoon. Casually they stepped inside and kicked off their shoes. Once Chanyeol saw Sehun removing his jacket, he took it and hung it up. But just as he was about to place the hanger on the rail, he froze for a moment, thinking about what he was doing.

Chanyeol had not had visitors in almost a year. Visitors as in actual house guests, not random strangers that he hooked up with. It was mostly his closest friends, Kyungsoo and Jongin, who came over. And whenever they did, they would just hang their jackets anywhere. But above that, what made Chanyeol pause and think with a frown on his face was the last time he extended this gesture to anyone. It must have been for his ex-wife when they were still together — when he was very much in love with her and she was really not that in love with him.

He was not expecting thoughts of her to intrude his mind — especially not when he was on a date with someone else. Recomposing his thoughts before Sehun could suspect anything, he was going to offer something to drink. But it seemed Sehun was more interested in the book they had been talking about, and in the tall bookshelf by the wall.

“This is beautiful,” Sehun commented almost breathlessly, eyeing Chanyeol’s collection in envy. “I want to read every single book you got here.”

“Fair warning, some of these books have explicit content that you may be far too innocent for,” Chanyeol joked.

Sehun chortled, still not tearing his adoring gaze away from the sacred bookshelf. “You underestimate me.”

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol chuckled, lightheartedly but also seductively, and this time it grabbed Sehun’s attention. “You got something to prove?”

“Well, I’ve got some explicit thoughts in my head that you may be far too innocent for.” Sehun started to feel his heart racing as Chanyeol came closer, eventually close enough to snake his arms around Sehun’s waist from behind. As he did so, he rested his chin on Sehun’s shoulder.

“I’ve got 13 years on you. You can’t possibly corrupt my mind,” Chanyeol replied.

Sehun felt his cheeks heating up, and interpreted it as an indicator that he was not the one with the upper hand here. Chanyeol also had the home court advantage so it was never fair in the first place. Sehun decided to change the topic for a bit. “Ahem, so, where did you put ‘A Walk In Hangang Park’?”

“Someone’s impatient,” Chanyeol remarked, and Sehunnie laughed.

“You do actually have a copy of it, don’t you?” He asked. “Or is this a scam?”

“Ya, you really think of me that way, huh? Of course I have it. But I don’t want to let go of you just yet.” Chanyeol even tightened his embrace as if to punctuate his point. “What are _you_ gonna do about it?”

“I don’t know. If you get too close, I might kiss you,” Sehun admitted softly.

“And would it be so terrible?” Chanyeol grinned.

“Not at all,” Sehun answered breathily, turning his head and getting ready to lock lips. But Chanyeol let go and stepped back, leaving Sehun in a daze. Chanyeol proceeded to speedily locate the book in question, taking it out and showing it to Sehun.

“Here you go,” said Chanyeol. Immediately Sehun let out a squeal, accepting the book with both his hands. His sincerity and eagerness was so pleasing to Chanyeol, and even more so for him to know that _he_ was the one who managed to bring so much delight upon Sehun’s face.

“Wow! I can’t believe I’m actually holding this in my hands,” Sehun gushed. “Amazing. I can’t wait to read it. Oh my gosh, should I read it now? I really can’t wait.”

He flicked the book open to the first page, hanging on to every word printed on the pages. But Chanyeol stepped forward again and clasped the book shut. This made Sehun look up at him instantly, to find that he was pouting and frowning slightly.

“I knew it,” Chanyeol grumbled. “I knew you cared more about the novel than its owner. Do I even mean anything to you?”

Slowly, Sehun placed the book onto the shelf, freeing up his hands so he could rest his arms on Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Is it my fault that you chickened out at the last minute when I was just about to kiss you?” He questioned.

“I didn’t _chicken out_ ,” Chanyeol insisted, once again wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist, tugging him so that their crotches met and it _almost_ made Sehun groan. “I just went to fetch what you asked for.”

“Well, now I’m asking for a kiss,” Sehun replied smartly.

“And why should I give it? It’s limited edition.”

“Well then _I’ll_ give you one,” he offered.

“Don’t want it,” Chanyeol muttered stubbornly.

“Come on.” Sehun whined, looking up at Chanyeol more pleadingly and more pitifully now. “Just one. Just one kiss. Please.”

“Why? You’re only here for the novel anyway.”

This time, Sehun smirked. “I like the novel more than I like you because reading makes me happy. If you’ll kiss me and make me even happier, then I might grow to like you more. So, what’s it gonna be?”

Chanyeol was way too competitive to be willing to lose to a _book_ in gaining Sehun’s favor. But he was also too prideful to give in easily. As he hesitated, Sehun’s eyes once again darted to the coveted book on the shelf. Chanyeol was having none of that. Decisively he grabbed Sehun’s chin to bring back their eye contact, to remind him of whom he should be more focused on. Chanyeol brought his lips close to Sehun’s, _almost_ touching, but not fully, still determined to deny and tease. Willingly, Sehun met him halfway, completing the kiss and doing what he had been wanting to do from the moment they met. Sehun loved reading and was definitely excited about finally getting his hands on the book, but Chanyeol excited him in wholly different ways. However, apart from that, he also found _comfort_ and relief in Chanyeol’s arms. Like there was no need to worry about a single thing as long as he was supported by Chanyeol. Like his burdens were reduced to dust. It was such an odd combination, but that brief moment of dissonance and sobriety had to dissipate — it did not stand a chance against the effect that Chanyeol’s advances had on him. Chanyeol became more and more eager, starting to gently suck and nibble on Sehun’s bottom lip as if he could not get enough of this, could not get enough of _him_. His ministrations elicited a small moan from Sehun, who looked surprised that he would be making this kind of noise. Although he paused, his hands were still on Chanyeol’s hips, not willing to let go.

“I don’t want you to stop…” he admitted.

Chanyeol tried to bite on his lip to hide his smirk, but to no avail. “I thought you wanted just one kiss.”

“You know that’s a lie; I wouldn’t settle for that,” Sehun uttered. He leaned in to engage Chanyeol in another kiss and this was met by equal fervor from Chanyeol. Now that Sehun had had a taste of Chanyeol, there was no going back. He pressed his body even more firmly onto Chanyeol’s, but even then it was not enough to satisfy their desire for more intimacy and contact. This resulted in Chanyeol having to pause, only to push Sehun against the wall and then resuming their steamy liplock. This way, Sehun was going nowhere, but his hands sure could roam everywhere. Somehow he ended up sticking his hands up Chanyeol’s shirt, at the same time as he started to kiss Chanyeol’s neck. He proved to be an adept multitasker and successfully coaxed Chanyeol into taking his shirt off altogether.

“Someone’s eager,” Chanyeol murmured, allowing Sehun to kiss him and touch him wherever he wanted.

“Of course I am.” Sehun kept his sentences brief, not willing to allow his lips to part from Chanyeol’s skin even for a short moment. “And so are you.”

“Damn right I am,” Chanyeol declared even more impatiently now. He took a step back from Sehun just to grab him by the wrist, leading him to the bedroom. His hand was _massive_ , covering a good part of Sehun’s forearm, and Sehun reckoned that was so sexy.

“You’re so sexy,” Sehun remarked shamelessly. “I’m so hard.”

“Let’s see what you got for me.” Chanyeol knew no inhibition when he decided to directly place his palm on Sehun’s crotch. Sehun groaned, immediately rubbing himself against Chanyeol’s hand. That _massive_ hand.

“It’s not enough,” he decreed, guiding Chanyeol to slip that hand into his pants to carry on fondling him and stimulating him. Chanyeol made no protest, happily kissing and nipping at Sehun’s jaw at the same time.

“How much is enough, hmm?” Chanyeol teased, speeding up for a few moments but then slowing down again to tantalize Sehun. “If I go too fast, you might cream your pants and all over my hand.” He was right, and Sehun knew it.

“I want to touch you too,” Sehun pleaded. “And so much more.” His fingers had already stroked every inch of Chanyeol’s torso from collarbone to navel, and he was ready for more. It was not just a _want_ at this point; he _needed_ more.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Chanyeol asked, with a wicked, prurient glint in his eyes.

Indeed, Sehun would not let anything get in the way, especially not their clothes. Once they were undressed, nothing could deter Sehun anymore. He even moaned once he saw Chanyeol’s cock in all its glory. While Chanyeol lied down and made himself comfortable, between his legs was Sehun on his knees, completely engrossed in touching and stroking the shaft. He even bowed his head almost reverently as he used his mouth to worship Chanyeol’s thick and erect cock, slowly bringing his tongue up from the base to the tip. A few licks later, it was almost entirely shoved into his mouth and down his throat. Chanyeol was moaning, deriving as much pleasure from getting sucked off as Sehun was from hearing those moans. Sehun was determined to keep going, confident that he could bring Chanyeol to orgasm fairly quickly. He also quite enjoyed caressing Chanyeol’s thighs whereas Chanyeol’s hands were in his hair. However, moments later, it was also Chanyeol who got him to stop.

“I want to _finish_ somewhere else,” Chanyeol explained, making Sehun wonder if his voice could get any sexier. He kept tugging, pulling Sehun up between his legs until the only comfortable position Sehun could find was straddling his hips. Chanyeol liked this position a lot; he could very conveniently grope and smack Sehun’s very plump ass. Sehun was getting a little bit nervous, but also so incredibly aroused that he would be willing to do anything to help him find release.

Sehun was not completely inexperienced, but it really was his first time to do it with someone whose body was as godly and as flawless as Chanyeol’s. He never thought he would be so lucky, getting to spend the afternoon riding Chanyeol’s cock. What felt as great as his eventual climax was the way Chanyeol was _such_ a giver. Chanyeol had a face and a body and a personality that made Sehun want to let him take and take and take all that he could give. But Chanyeol took his time with Sehun, taking care of all of his most sensitive spots, making sure he was enjoying himself like never before. Chanyeol could be very gentle if he wanted to be, go slow if he wanted to, not at all wishing to hurt Sehun even a little. Chanyeol kept touching him, praising him, calling him pretty, feeding him more and more pleasure until he could not accept any more. Then and only then did Chanyeol carefully clean up everything like a pro.

“Hey,” said Chanyeol, once again lying down next to Sehun and snuggling up to him. He noticed that Sehun was sniffling and had tears in his eyes. “Are you okay? I’m worried. Did I hurt you?”

Sehun shook his head adamantly, but was ultimately unable to keep his tears from falling.

“Then what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, but he sounded so gentle that it only heightened Sehun’s urge to cry. Sehun groaned and buried half his face into a pillow as if he could hide from Chanyeol, as if it was even possible considering just how intimate they had been just now.

“You really be fucking other people this good as well, huh?” Sehun muttered. He realized how disgruntled he sounded, and then got even more frustrated with himself for acting as if Chanyeol belonged to him and him only. This was _not_ part of their agreement and Sehun instantly regretted it once those words left his mouth, but he also did not know what else he ought to say.

He sighed and proceeded to bury his _entire_ face into the pillow, slipping his forearm between the pillow and his forehead only so there would be enough room for him to breathe. But otherwise he could not bear to look at Chanyeol just yet. It would be too much for him. Even just now when they were fucking, the eye contact was a major turn-on for Sehun, as was Chanyeol’s facial expressions when every thrust generated a wave of bliss for him and especially when he reached the peak of ecstasy. But doing it face-to-face was perhaps a bit _too_ intimate compared to what Sehun was expecting and what he was ready for. In that moment he even felt something akin to an emotional bond between the two of them. But it was ridiculous. He blamed it on the hormones and the extreme pleasure that drove him fucking insane. He also reminded himself that what existed between him and Chanyeol was not the illusion of an emotional connection but, rather, a transaction, a contract, a sugar arrangement. Perhaps he had forgotten about it when he was getting fucked and pleasured the way he liked, but he should have been more mindful of it.

He suddenly got so embarrassed, inwardly chiding himself for making things awkward between the two of them simply because he did not _think_ before speaking. He got up before Chanyeol could reply and promptly added, “oh, wow, would you look at the time!” He pointed at the digital clock on the nightstand, forcing himself to produce a chuckle. “I can't believe we spent almost two and a half hours having sex. I really didn't mean to take up so much of your time.”

“Sehun, it’s fine,” Chanyeol replied in reassurance even though he was also slightly puzzled as to why Sehun was suddenly emotional.

“Aha, no, not really.” Sehun laughed uneasily. “You know what, I should go. I have assignments to complete and papers to turn in. And those can be a pain in the ass,” he said, but once again regretted it instantly. Poor choice of words right there.

“At least let me get you some warm water first,” Chanyeol offered, not minding Sehun’s odd behavior. “Staying hydrated will help you relax.”

“No need, no need. Don't bother. I'm just gonna go,” Sehun insisted, fearing that he might not be able to stop crying if Chanyeol kept being so nice to him. “I don’t know why I’m being like this. Just don’t mind me.”

He swung his legs to the side of the bed and then stood up. But once he did so, his thighs felt sore. His muscles were complaining and the ache made him wince a little, but he tried to ignore it as he put his clothes back on. He also inwardly admonished himself for grimacing like a weak little bitch. No pain, no gain; what was he expecting?

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to use the shower or something but…” Chanyeol hesitated. “If you're really in a hurry, then…”

“I'm afraid I am. I really should go. But let's meet up again next week,” Sehun suggested, dusting himself off. “Thanks for today. I'll text you tonight.”

As soon as Sehun was out the door, Chanyeol took a shower. On his own. After that, he sat down and thought deeply about everything that happened between him and Sehun today. Images from the past few hours kept replaying in his head, reminding him of their intense attraction. Even a fleeting glance at the bed could bring back very strong memories of the way their hot bodies collided. It was as if he was still living in that moment even though he had supposedly already cooled off from it and Sehun had practically...fled.

Whereas Sehun seemed to want to draw himself out of the moment as swiftly as possible, Chanyeol was still absorbed in the moment. It felt as if he was floating in an ocean of euphoria and comfort, feeling no urgency to snap out of it.

This encounter seemed to leave a stronger impact on Chanyeol than his other hookups did. Perhaps it was because he was doing it with a guy. He had not done that in a long time. Or perhaps it was because he was doing it with someone who had no resemblance to his ex-wife. He had not done that in a long time either. Or maybe...it was just because he was doing it with _Sehun_. And Sehun was quite unlike anybody else.

Chanyeol had had enough hookups and heartbreaks to know that the passion that he and Sehun shared just now was not just chemical and biological reactions during sex. He would never feel this way toward people who meant little more than casual sex partners to him. Of course, Sehun was his sugar baby so their relationship was already unlike any relationship he had ever had. Still, being in this sugar arrangement meant that at the end of the day their relationship was best defined as a business transaction. There was no need for emotional investment or attachment, and Chanyeol ought to be mindful of that.

Getting up, Chanyeol paced to the bookshelf only to find that the book Sehun had been gushing over remained on the shelf, laying there still and forgotten. Perhaps Sehun did come here for more than just the book after all.


	5. Triangular Theory Of Love

Sehun had a lot of things going on in his life, a lot of things he should be focusing on, not just his steamy encounter with Chanyeol the other day. Like right now, he was in class, so he ought to pay attention to the lecturer and concentrate on the lesson. As he tried to do so, he learned that the professor talked about the triangular theory of love as well as several other theories and models. He found it so fascinating that he was thinking it even as the lesson ended. As he and Minseok exited the lecture hall together, the shorter of them piped up.

“Hey, shall we go grab some snacks together?” Minseok suggested as they proceeded to the lift lobby. “We still have some time before our next lecture.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sehun answered absentmindedly. But just as they were about to step inside the crowded elevator, he changed his mind and abruptly added, “yo, I’ll meet you at the canteen. There’s something I need to talk to Professor Lee about.”

Minseok was stunned, but nodded anyway. He looked on helplessly as Sehun made his way back to the classroom they only just occupied.

“Professor,” said Sehun. “Can I ask you something about the triangular theory of love you explained just now?”

“Yes, sure,” she replied. “I was hoping your class would come up with more questions anyway, but for some reason you guys seemed really quiet.”

“Well, I was just thinking...right now the theory can explain why some romantic relationships work, and why others don’t. It indicates what couples lack, and that might be why they aren’t able to make a relationship last. But that’s assuming they’re already in what they consider to be a romantic relationship. What about unconventional forms of dating?” He asked. “Do you think the triangular theory would still be applicable?”

“That’s an interesting question. Can you give me an example of the unconventional relationships you’d like to discuss?”

Sehun gulped. “For instance...sugar contracts? Compensated dating?”

“Hmm, I see. Well, do you think the model falls short of addressing these dating arrangements?” She asked.

“I...I guess the thing is it’s a triangular theory of _love_ , but love isn’t supposed to be or expected to be part of the equation for the examples I raised,” he muttered. He suddenly felt stupid for raising this question in the first place.

“It really depends on what kind of love you’re talking about,” she explained. “According to this theory, ultimately the ‘perfect’, ideal kind of love is ‘consummate love’ where a couple has passion, intimacy, and commitment. Not one less. So if all three elements happen to be present in the relationship between the sugar parent and the sugar baby, who's to say that consummate love cannot blossom from a sugar arrangement? The theory doesn’t dictate where the love has to come from, nor does it discriminate against forms of dating that are unconventional.”

Sehun scratched the nape of his neck. “I guess when you put it that way then it makes more sense. Sugar arrangements rarely end up resulting in consummate love, but I suppose it would be unfair to completely disregard that possibility. Theoretically.”

“Yup. So, did this help clarify the concepts for you?”

While it was absolutely normal for her to be asking him this question, to him it was a reminder that he was asking about this theory not out of an academic motive. Rather, it was because he was confused about what was going on in his life and how to make sense of his own sugar relationship with Chanyeol. He did not think it would be appropriate to reveal to his professor that what he was _really_ looking for was beyond a clearer conceptual understanding. So, in the end, he just said, “yeah, definitely. Thank you, Professor.”

“No problem. If you have other questions, feel free shoot me an email anytime,” she offered. It was a very kind offer on her part, but he knew that there was no way an outsider could help him figure out how he was supposed to feel about the development of his relationship with his sugar daddy.

Absentmindedly, he made his way to the canteen where Minseok was waiting.

* * *

“Hey,” said Minseok once Sehun arrived and they sat down to eat together. “Did everything go well with Professor Lee? You look kinda...I don’t know, perturbed? Something bothering you?”

“Oh yeah, she was helpful. But...some things I still gotta figure out by myself.” Sehun shrugged. “Can’t rely on anyone else to do that for me.”

“What are you talking about? You’ve got _me_. You can count on me,” Minseok replied confidently. “Unless you’re talking about financial matters. In that case, I’m also a broke student. But the difference is that _you’ve_ got a sugar daddy and I haven’t. So maybe I should count on _you_ instead.”

“Well, you can get yourself a sugar parent as well.”

“I really gotta think twice about having a sugar parent if that’s the reason why you seem so frustrated right now. So, are you gonna spill the tea, or…?” He nudged the taller boy. “I might not have all the answers, but I can be a great listener.”

Sehun let out a groan. “I want to tell you, but where do I start? There doesn’t seem to be anything _wrong_ , which makes me even more confused. Because if there’s nothing _wrong_ , then why doesn’t this feel _right_? It’s just...so damn confusing. I don’t know anymore.”

“Well, maybe you can start by updating me on how things have been going with your sugar daddy? I haven’t heard anything about him since you went to that fancy high-class restaurant with him for dinner or something...he booked a ride for you and you shared your trip status with me, which is wise, but that’s like...all I know? And then, what else happened?” Minseok asked.

“That evening? Nothing extraordinary,” Sehun answered. But as he thought about it, every moment that he had spent with Chanyeol was extraordinary and magical.

“Surely you guys had _at least_ one more date after that.”

“Yeah. And then we fucked.”

Minseok gasped. “That escalated quickly.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t expecting it to happen,” Sehun added.

“You don’t regret it though, do you?”

“Nope. No regrets. It was amazing sex. Perks of a _very_ experienced partner, I guess. And on top of that, you know, his visuals…”

“Yeah, out of this world, right?”

“Right. And I enjoy being around him,” he admitted. “We have common interests, and he’s a really cool guy, down-to-earth, and he takes care of me. It really means a lot to me, because for the past few months, it’s mainly just been me taking care of Chungha and all that, I don’t think I even found the time to take care of myself. Which is why I passed out on the stairs last time.”

“Yeah...but wow, if I didn’t know it’s just a sugar contract, I’d actually think you’re talking about your boyfriend or something,” Minseok revealed. “You sound like you’re really into him.”

“Am I? Oh, well, don’t forget that at the end of the day my relationship with him is something that I’m capitalizing on.”

“Sounds like _you’re_ the one who needs to hear that, not me.” Minseok chuckled.

“I’m serious. If it’s not because of the money, I wouldn’t be willing to make time for dating. I can’t afford to have a love life right now,” Sehun explained. “If I didn’t have to worry about money, then, yes, I guess I _might_ be willing to date him for real. Like, get into an actual romantic relationship with him where it’s not a transaction.”

“See? You like him.”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. And it’s just been three dates. It’s too soon to tell,” he uttered. “What I do know is that when I’m with him, I’m...happy. I don’t feel lonely. I don’t feel burdened. I don’t feel troubled. I feel happy. And I haven’t felt that way since my mother passed away.”

“Sehun...it really sounds like he’s very important to you.”

“Well, yes, he gives me a lot of money, and money is, in fact, very important to me and Chungha if we want to be able to make ends meet. We do in fact have bills to pay, and—”

“No, I mean you have feelings for him,” Minseok pointed out.

“Like, lust?”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb with me.”

“I’m not playing,” Sehun murmured. “It’s way too dangerous a game to play.”

“It all makes sense, you know. You’re frustrated and flummoxed because you may be starting to have some _real_ feelings for your sugar daddy, and you don’t think you’re _supposed_ to feel this way. It’s not what you expect, so it makes you feel uneasy.”

“Well, I don’t know what I can do about it.”

“I don’t think you _have_ to do anything about it at this stage. You’re fixated on finding an answer, but maybe there just isn’t one at the moment. You just gotta go with the flow, man,” Minseok suggested. “If spending time with him makes you feel happy _and_ you get paid for it, then just carry on doing it. Don’t think too much. Thinking and worrying about things...it doesn’t make you happy, and you most certainly don’t get paid for it. You gotta get your priorities straight, Sehun, even if it’s gonna be the only thing about you that’s straight.”

Sehun laughed. “Alright, got it. Gosh, I’m glad you listened to me and managed to cheer me up.”

“I know, right? I should get paid for it,” Minseok joked.

“Aha, well, not now. We’ve got our next class to go to.”

* * *

Later that day, Sehun went to pick Chungha up from school as usual.

“Orabeoni,” said Chungha, tugging her brother’s hand. “I’m hungry.”

“Ah, I’m hungry too,” Sehun replied. Although if it were entirely up to him, he would just withstand that hunger until it was dinnertime. No point in spending money on this additional meal. “What shall we eat?” He asked anyway.

Chungha simply pointed at the McDonald’s across the street. Sehun nodded, relieved that it was not going to be a pricey meal. His plan was to just order some food for her, and then steal some of her fries. He reckoned that would be good enough for him.

At the counter, the cashier asked if they would like an upgrade on their meal to a bigger bag of fries, to which Sehun said no. Then she asked if they would like to pay an extra amount of money to get a Frozen doll: either Elsa, Anna, or Olaf.

“It’s a special edition, this Frozen collection,” the cashier added enthusiastically. “Very popular with kids these days.”

Chungha’s eyes were shining. “Orabeoni! I want it! I want it! Buy this for me please! I want the Olaf one. Come on, come on, come on!”

Sehun stifled a sigh. It was unnecessary spending after all. Food was a basic need, but Chungha could definitely live without the doll.

“No, thank you,” he said to the cashier. But Chungha yelped and started to shake his arm. “Orabeoni, just buy this one for me please.”

“Chungha-ya, we don’t have enough money to spend on that.”

“That’s not true! I saw what’s in your wallet!” She protested. She even tried to snatch his wallet from his hands, but he was too tall for her to reach for it.

“Hey, hey, behave yourself.” He put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to get her to calm down. But it only backfired on him as she violently pushed his hand away.

“You’re lying!” She raised her voice. “Why won’t you buy it for me! My classmates also have these dolls!”

“You don’t _need_ it,” he tried to explain, but did not really know how to. He also became aware that people were beginning to stare at them, and that they were blocking everybody else in line. It did not help that the pair of mother and son in the adjacent queue decided to upgrade the meal and purchase what Chungha wanted desperately.

“Yes I _do_ need it!” She insisted, starting to cry in frustration. “Just buy it!”

“I just…I don’t think…I...”

“I hate you!” She shouted as she started to bawl. “I hate you! I’m gonna run away and never come back! You’re so mean to me!”

Thanks to both her wails and the whines from people queueing up behind him, Sehun was almost pressured into folding to her demand. He knew it was not a good idea as it would teach her that as long as she threw a tantrum and drew attention, then he would be embarrassed enough to give her whatever she wanted. But that seemed like something he could worry about another time. Right now, he needed to avert this crisis first, and so he reached for a bank note from his wallet. But then _someone else_ beat him to it and slid a bank note toward the cashier.

Sehun looked up in awe and was stunned to find that he was gazing at his sugar daddy’s gorgeous side profile. He could not even react until Chanyeol grabbed him by the wrist and brought him to another counter where they were supposed to wait for and collect their food. He was vaguely aware that Chungha was following them around, and she seemed to have been appeased now. This also meant they would no longer be getting in anybody’s way, which was definitely a huge relief to Sehun.

Only when the three of them sat down together did Sehun manage to recompose his thoughts. “I didn’t think I’d run into you here,” he said to Chanyeol as soon as he realized that this was the first time they were meeting outside of their sugar relationship.

Chanyeol chuckled. “Me neither.”

“I just didn’t think you’d be eating at...well, cheap places,” Sehun admitted.

Chanyeol shrugged. “I like the shake-shake fries. Besides, I just have some time to kill before meeting up with my sister. Once she finishes work, I’m gonna go shopping with her.”

“Oh, you have a sister! I do too,” Sehun replied, gesturing at Chungha who was already biting into her burger.

“Wait, you two are _siblings_? I almost thought she’s your—”

“That she’s my kid, right? Yeah, I get that a lot. No, she’s not a mistake I made when I was a teenager,” Sehun explained with a chuckle.

“I see.” Chanyeol nodded and then turned to the little girl. “I’m Chanyeol. What’s your name?”

“Kim Chungha,” she answered merrily.

Chanyeol turned back to Sehun once again. He wondered why she did not have the same surname as Sehun did, but Sehun already saw that question coming.

“We’re maternal half-siblings,” he answered. “My dad passed away a long time ago, and then hers came along.”

Without waiting for Chanyeol’s response, Chungha piped up. “Chanyeol, you’re very handsome.”

Chanyeol broke into a wide smile and Sehun grinned too, even though he tried to conceal it as he said to his sister, “Chungha, you shouldn’t be speaking so informally to someone older than you.”

Obediently, Chungha cleared her throat and said, “Mr Chanyeol. You are very handsome.”

“She’s a smart one,” said Chanyeol blithely. “Definitely deserved the Olaf doll.”

“Orabeoni, don’t you think so?” She pressed on, looking at her brother intently. “You also think Mr Chanyeol is very handsome, right?”

“You think so too, right?” Chanyeol chimed in, eyeing Sehun the same way and making him laugh.

“Yes, I agree,” he replied heartily, smiling at his sister. “How lucky you are to have such a handsome guy buy the doll for you. Did you say ‘thank you’?”

“I did!”

“She did.”

Seeing as Chanyeol vouched for her, Sehun just let this one slide. But then she spoke again.

“Are you two boyfriends?” She asked, innocently glancing back and forth between the two men. They froze and exchanged glances too. Both of them were flustered, knowing that there was no way they were going to be able to explain the nature of their relationship to a child. In the end Chanyeol decided not to say anything, thinking it would be better to leave it up to the big brother to explain things to the little sister.

“No, we’re not,” Sehun answered honestly.

“But you two look like a couple…” she uttered and did not at all seem convinced.

Sehun decided to clear his throat and change the topic before Chungha could raise further questions.

“Are you going to eat _all_ of that?” He asked, pointing at Chanyeol’s tray. There were two burgers, two big fries, two drinks, and two boxes of chicken nuggets.

“Aha, no, of course not. These are yours,” Chanyeol explained as he started to shove food in Sehun’s direction.

“I didn’t order these, though…” Sehun mumbled, eyes darting to the counter as he wondered if there was a mistake.

“ _I_ did,” Chanyeol clarified. “This will be enough for you, right?”

“Oh, I...yes, of course! It’s just that I…” Sehun gulped. “You know, you’ve already paid for Chungha’s upgraded meal and mine as well. I just don’t know if—”

“Orabeoni, I’m going to get more ketchup!” Chungha cut in, abruptly rising from her seat and making her way to the counter. But once she got there, a boy came out of nowhere and knocked her out of the way.

“Hey!” She yelled, getting up and doing the same to him. Sehun saw all of it from where he was sitting, and was about to intervene for fear that Chungha would get hurt. But once again Chanyeol was faster, striding toward the two children with the intention of breaking off the fight as quickly as possible. But he hardly even needed to do that — once the little boy saw how buff Chanyeol was, his jaw dropped. He panicked and squirreled away, out of sight soon enough.

Chungha dusted herself off and stuck her tongue out at the boy even though he could no longer see her. Feeling triumphant, she brought Chanyeol back to their table. Sehun looked very worried and was sort of expecting her to cry again, but instead she giggled.

“Hahaha, orabeoni, did you see his face?” She smirked victoriously. “Loser!”

“Are you alright?” Sehun asked, checking for any injuries, although perhaps bruises would only show later on. “Did you get hurt?”

“No, of course not! Chanyeol backed me up!” She boasted. “I mean, Mr Chanyeol backed me up!”

The two of them then did a high-five, which made Sehun notice that the size of Chungha’s tiny hand was not even anywhere near _half_ of Chanyeol’s large palm. Sehun licked his lips, unexpectedly reminded of what Chanyeol’s manly hands were capable of when they were in bed the other day.

Kicking out his erotic thoughts and only gathering the appropriate ones, Sehun remained collected as they ate. When they finished their meal and left the McDonalds, Chungha asked, “is it time to say goodbye to Mr Chanyeol?”

“That depends,” Chanyeol answered. “Which way are you guys headed?”

“We need to make a stop at a convenience store,” Sehun replied as they walked together. “There should be one just round the corner…ah, yes, here we are.”

“Oh my gosh! I hope they have the peanut-flavored rolls this time!” Chungha gushed and ran inside, quickly locating the shelves where bread and cakes would usually be found. The two men trailed right behind her while Sehun picked up other supplies they needed.

“Is it time for you to meet up with your sister? You don’t have to waste time on us,” said Sehun.

“You think of this as a waste of time?” Chanyeol asked softly. He was glad that they were at a corner while Chungha was busy goggling at the rows of junk food, so she would not be paying attention to them.

“That’s not what I mean. It’s just that…” Sehun sighed. “This isn’t a planned date. But you paid for our food. And I’m thankful, of course, but we…”

“I know what you’re concerned about,” Chanyeol replied. His voice was so deep and masculine, but he was also capable of sounding so gentle. “I’m sorry to have made you worry. If you really want me to go, I’ll go now, and we’ll only meet again when it’s a scheduled and planned date.”

“But I _don’t_ want you to go,” Sehun blurted. “I know we weren’t even expecting to run into each other, but now that you’re here, I don’t want you to leave. It’s stupid of me to feel this way, but it’s how I feel.”

“No it isn’t stupid. We’ll meet again next week, alright? I’ll be busy for the rest of this week — I need to help my sister with something. Once that’s settled, I’ll take you out on a date. Please don’t think of me as someone who’s just gonna get in your pants and then ghost you.”

Sehun nodded. “Also, I think I forgot to take the book with me last time…I was too distracted by its owner...”

“Don’t worry.” Chanyeol smiled. “It’s right where you left it. And I can assure you that the owner does not mind it one single bit.”

“Orabeoni! Orabeoni!” Chungha came running in their direction, stuffing all sorts of snacks and sweets into the basket that Sehun was holding. Given how small her hands were, he did not even think she could carry _this_ much. They definitely did _not_ need that much food, not to mention how unhealthy some of these snacks were. Sehun’s reluctance was written all over his face, which did not escape Chanyeol’s notice.

“Sehun, your shoelaces,” said Chanyeol. Sehun handed the basket to Chanyeol and then crouched to tie his shoelaces. But once he rose to his feet, he found that his sister and Chanyeol were already all the way at the checkout counter. Sehun gasped, bolting to their side only to find that Chanyeol already paid for everything.

“Yay! Thank you, Mr Chanyeol!” Chungha clapped her hands, looking elated.

“You’re very welcome, Miss Chungha. Now, you will help your brother carry some of these bags, right?” He asked.

“Yes!” She replied without thinking. Then she reached into one of the plastic bags to retrieve a bottle of water that they bought just now. Sehun’s jaw dropped again.

“You bought _Evian_ water?!” He questioned.

Chungha laughed. “Not all water tastes the same, orabeoni.”

“Water is water. You can get a bottle of water at one-third the price of this,” he pointed out and did not look too happy. “And you made someone else pay for it too.”

She pouted. “Evian water tastes special!”

“No it doesn’t. It’s just water. _Expensive_ water.”

“Yes it does!” Chungha huffed, so frustrated that her brother simply would not understand what she was talking about. Then she groaned and rolled her eyes because she could not open the lid even after several taxing attempts.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Chanyeol offered, and _effortlessly_ got it done for her.

“Wow! Mr Chanyeol is so strong and manly!” Chungha said loudly and then drank from the bottle, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Sehun could only sigh and shake his head at that. “You shouldn’t spoil her,” he said to Chanyeol, even though all of this was making Chungha very happy. Sehun also knew that if _he_ had the money, he would also want to make Chungha happy this way as well.

“Why not?” Chanyeol chuckled. “If it makes _her_ happy. then it most likely will make _you_ happy, and that’s gonna make _me_ happy too. That’s a win-win- _win_ situation, and I see no downside to it.”

It was an argument that Sehun could not win. Before he could say anything, Chanyeol’s phone rang.

“Oops, it’s my sister,” he announced. “I have to go.”

Both Sehun and Chungha waved goodbye, and then he quickly ushered her out of the store before she could get Chanyeol to do any more favors for her. On their way home, she remained to be in a very good mood. And indeed because of that, Sehun was in a good mood as well.

 _But why should that affect Chanyeol’s mood at all_? Sehun wondered to himself. _Is it_ just _because he enjoys providing for me?_


	6. Run

Sehun was a busy man. Apart from studying, tutoring, looking after Chungha, doing the housework, and maintaining his sugar relationship with Chanyeol, he also had to work part-time at a café as a waiter. He usually did not have trouble staying focused when he was at work, but this time he just could not — not when the customer that walked in was none other than his sugar daddy. How was this possible?!

“Uh, hi,” said Sehun, not sure if he ought to greet Chanyeol as if he were just an ordinary customer or if it was alright for him to speak less formally. Luckily, the café was rather empty at the moment. There was also another waitress working this shift with him, so he could spare a moment for Chanyeol.

“Hey, hello! I didn’t know you work here!” Chanyeol smiled once he saw his sugar baby. Sehun did mention that he had a part-time job as a waiter, but never specified that it was at this very café.

“Um, yeah.” Sehun cleared his throat and deftly grabbed a menu. “Where would you like to sit?”

“Oh, I’m just going to get some takeaway. Jongin will bring it to me shortly, so don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol replied mirthfully. “And yes, Jongin as in your boss’ younger brother.”

“Ah, I see!” Sehun’s face lit up and added that he was also friends with Jongin whose elder sister owned the café. Not _very_ close friends, but friends nevertheless. “You can take a seat while you wait. I’ll go let him know you’re here,” he offered, pointing in the direction of the kitchens.

“Hmm, actually,” Chanyeol added, stopping Sehun in his tracks. “He’s expecting me anyway. I’ll just wait here and you can keep me company.” He even winked impishly, and Sehun just could not resist him.

“Hey, Chanyeol!” Jongin emerged from the kitchens a moment later. He was holding two bags full of food and drinks as he approached. “Come on, let’s go.”

“I’ll see you around,” said Chanyeol to Sehun, with a grin. Sehun bowed at the two men as they exited, mindful that he was still an employee and should do his part.

“Ya, were you flirting with my staff just now?” Jongin questioned as he and Chanyeol walked further and further away from the café.

“No.” Chanyeol snorted. “Why would you think so?”

“Pfft. I swear, _so_ many customers hit on him. He’s our resident eye candy,” Jongin revealed. “High school students would deliberately sit a long time at our café just to keep gazing and drooling at him. In fact, I think we’ve had more customers ever since he started working here.”

Chanyeol frowned slightly. “So he always gets asked out?”

“Oh yeah, all the time. But he always rejects them politely. Always saying he’s already spoken for or something.”

“Hold on, so he’s not actually single?” Chanyeol pressed on, more and more concerned now.

“Of _course_ he’s single.” Jongin laughed. “It’s just easier to turn people down if you tell them you’re taken. By the way, why do you seem so interested in him?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Just asking.”

“ _Sure_.”

“Come on. You gotta admit his visuals are really something else.”

“Yeah, well. It’s funny though. I didn’t think he’d be your type.”

“I didn’t say he was my type.” Chanyeol chuckled slightly nervously. “Don’t jump to conclusions.”

“What even _is_ your type, anyway?” Jongin asked. “With men, I mean. Because with women I already know.”

Chanyeol sighed. He was hoping to not have to think about his ex-wife, but here he was. “I don’t know.”

Jongin decided to divert Chanyeol’s thoughts. Perhaps it was still not a good idea to remind him of the woman who broke his heart. He asked, “how’s it going with your sugar baby though?”

That instantly made Chanyeol smile. He knew that Jongin was not aware that _Sehun_ was the sugar baby in question. Kyungsoo did not know either, because Chanyeol never showed them what his sugar baby looked like. _Oh, this is going to be a fun game to play_ , Chanyeol thought to himself.

“Well, I told Kyungsoo all about it last time,” said Chanyeol puckishly.

“So what? You’re gonna tell him everything but you’re not gonna tell _me_?”

“No. Why should I repeat myself? If you wanted to know the tea, you should’ve been there at brunch.”

“Dude!” Jongin whined. “I was sleeping!”

“That’s not my problem.” Chanyeol giggled.

“Do you know how important sleep is?”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

“Ugh, you gonna tell me or nah?”

“Fine, fine,” Chanyeol relented and smiled. “I’ll tell you once we settle down at your place.”

* * *

After more than a week’s worth of wait, Sehun finally got to go on a proper date with Chanyeol again. It was very interesting, running into him not once but twice when they least expected it. But nothing compared to actually going out on a date, just the two of them.

“Where are we going today?” Sehun asked, very eager and very excited.

“That’s a secret,” Chanyeol insisted as they kept walking. “You’ll know when we get there.”

Surprisingly, Chanyeol managed to keep it a secret all the way until they arrived. “Here we are!” He announced happily.

“Whoa, the arts center?” Sehun asked, looking around. “What are we doing here, though? Is there an exhibition?”

“Even better,” Chanyeol replied. He took out two tickets from his pocket and handed them to Sehun. “See for yourself.”

Just as he expected, Sehun’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. “We’re watching a Shakespearean play?!”

Chanyeol nodded. “Surely you’ve heard of this theater company.”

“Yes! I...I just never expected…” he stared at the tickets in shock, reading the details over and over to make sure this was actually happening. “I thought the tickets were sold out. Some time ago I checked. Obviously I was never going to be able to afford it. The cheapest tickets were all sold out, so...yeah. I didn’t think I’d get the chance to watch the play. How did you manage to get tickets? And — oh my goodness — these seats are _so_ near to the stage. The view is going to be so amazing!”

With a smirk, Chanyeol simply said, “I have my ways.”

“Wow. I don’t even know what to say. Thank you so much.” Sehun’s eyes were shining in joy. Never had he ever had this chance to watch a play up close, but Chanyeol made it happen.

And so, they spent the next few hours watching the play, having the time of their lives. Afterward, they were on their way back to Chanyeol’s place — after all, Sehun _still_ needed to pick up the book that they had been talking about for the longest time. As soon as he got his hands on the book once more, he made sure to put it in his backpack lest he get carried away and forget about it _again_.

“Did you have fun today?” Chanyeol asked, gazing at Sehun in admiration.

“Yes! Thanks so much, Chanyeol.” He grinned and threw himself into Chanyeol’s arms. “I’m so happy. I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Chanyeol replied, starting to roam his hand up Sehun’s back. “Now that it’s just the two of us here,” he added, leaning in to whisper in Sehun’s ear. “Shall we...have more fun?”

Sehun licked his lips in anticipation and excitement. “What kind of fun are you thinking of?”

Chanyeol chuckled seductively. “The kind of fun _you’re_ thinking of.”

He was already so close that his lips were brushing past Sehun’s earlobe. Playfully he nipped at it and then brought his lips to Sehun’s neck. Sehun kept clinging to Chanyeol’s shoulders at first, but those kisses made him lose control. Soon enough, he was already feeling the urge to take his clothes off. He did not think he would get hard _this_ quickly, but this was _Chanyeol_ after all, and Chanyeol had an effect on him that no one else could ever have. He could not even think about anything else; he just wanted to feel Chanyeol’s body on his, with nothing in between. He was so damn eager and needy that _he_ was the one who led Chanyeol to the bed, making him lie down. Chanyeol whipped out his cock and even had the audacity to stroke his shaft teasingly when Sehun was already so horny and desperate.

“You love my cock that much?” Chanyeol teased, pinching and toying with Sehun’s nipples idly. “Had a taste last time and now you can’t get enough of it?”

Sehun huffed. “Yeah, so what? You’re gonna give it to me anyway.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh and casually opened the bottle of lube. “Only because I can’t resist you.”

“Who can possibly resist me?” Sehun ran a finger from Chanyeol’s collarbone all the way down to his navel. He was completely mesmerized by the shape of Chanyeol’s body and could not look away.

“True,” said Chanyeol as he tickled Sehun’s chin, inviting him to make eye contact. “I heard you get asked out a lot. But here you are, with _me_ , in _my_ bed. I must be _so_ special.”

Sehun laughed pompously. “I know _you’d_ rather be the one pounding my ass hard than let anyone else do the honors.”

That statement turned Chanyeol on like no other. Firmly, he grabbed Sehun and they rolled over so that Sehun was the one pinned to the bed now. Pounding that ass hard was exactly what Chanyeol was intending to do. Hopefully, by the time he was done, Sehun would not want to let anyone else do the honors.

“Just so you know,” Chanyeol added, continuing to stare at Sehun with lust. “I held back last time. But since there’s no need to be gentle…” He proceeded to mercilessly grope Sehun’s ass, giving it a squeeze. This move immediately made Sehun yelp loudly, but in arousal. “Open your legs for me.”

Sehun did exactly as he was told, moaning as Chanyeol prepared him for the taking. But amidst all that stimulation and pleasure, Sehun was reminded of how he felt when they were in bed together last time. He thought about the way he rode Chanyeol’s cock as they made out fervently, the way Chanyeol’s praises and kisses sent him to an unprecedented high, and most importantly the way their eye contact made everything so much more intimate. And right now, it looked like Chanyeol was about to do nothing less than fuck him into the mattress. Sehun suddenly felt the urge to regain the upper hand, reversing their positions once more. He was going to ride that cock of course, but this time he had his back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol was surprised, but did not complain — either way Sehun was bouncing up and down; he could just lie back and enjoy the view that was Sehun’s beautiful curves, and watch the way his cock slid in and out of that perky ass. Though of course he would not settle for just being a passive observer — he was way too turned on to keep his hands to himself. Although he insisted on being a tease and refused to directly stimulate Sehun’s cock, he did fondle those balls. His other hand also got busy, roaming all over Sehun’s toned torso before finding its way back to Sehun’s hand, holding it tight. Sehun gasped, not at all expecting that they would end up holding hands this way. It was way too romantic, too affectionate a gesture. But he did not want to let go. Rather, he squeezed that hand tight while his other hand remained on Chanyeol’s thigh, with a relentless grip. The room was filled with sounds of their skin slapping together as well as their lewd moans and curses. It felt so goddamn amazing that the two of them climaxed at pretty much the same time.

When Sehun lifted himself off, his thighs were trembling like last time. As soon as the euphoria subsided, he began to feel the soreness in his hips too. His knees were sort of numb, but he was hardly surprised. Instead, what surprised him was that his sanity kicked in rather quickly, and he sort of freaked out. There was a voice in his head, a rather loud and panicked one too, frantically shouting at him and demanding that he distance himself from Chanyeol right away. _Disconnect! Disconnect! Disconnect!_ That voice was _yelling_ at him and it was making his head throb. It refused to shut up until Sehun did it as it instructed and warned, even adding, _if you stay one moment longer, it will be dangerous for you. Do not allow yourself to be put in a position of disadvantage._

Sehun gulped and decided to listen to that admonitory voice. He had to avoid making eye contact with Chanyeol, at all costs, as he got up. Collecting all his garments at the speed of light, he slinked away to the bathroom as efficiently as he could.

Even after he was done with the cleanup, he did not quite want to leave the bathroom. He feared that once he opened the door he would see Chanyeol standing there and then he would not know what to do. He knew that just standing rooted to the spot was not a sustainable solution — heck, it was hardly a _solution_ — but here he was. Until he heard Chanyeol’s voice from outside, and he jumped.

“Sehunnie, is something wrong?” Chanyeol asked, and sounded quite worried. It was easy to tell that he was standing _right_ in front of the bathroom door. There was no escape for Sehun.

“I’m fine! Everything’s fine!” Sehun lied. “Just give me a moment.”

Eventually came the inevitable. Gingerly, Sehun stepped out of the bathroom. Deciding that it would be better for him to take control before Chanyeol could say a single word, he piped up.

“I have to go,” he stated dryly.

“Ah...so soon?” Chanyeol asked reluctantly.

“Well, we’ve already spent like 3 hours watching the play.” Sehun shrugged. He was aware that he sounded more brusque than he would have liked to be. But it would probably be easier that way, if he was determined to keep an emotional distance from Chanyeol. “But really, thanks for everything that you’ve done for me today. It was a wonderful experience and I’m so grateful for it. For you.”

“Sehun, why don’t we go grab something to eat together?” Chanyeol suggested as it became more and more obvious that he did not want Sehun to go just yet.

“Oh, no, it’s alright. I’m not really hungry,” Sehun lied. “I, um, I have something to do real soon.”

“If you want, I can give you a lift,” Chanyeol offered, practically clinging to every excuse to earn a bit more time with him. Neither of them understood why one was so eager to leave and the other was holding on so tightly.

“No, no. You don’t have to. It’s not far away. I’ll just walk. I’m used to walking. I like walking.” Sehun was conscious of how awkward it was as he rambled on. But it was better for him to be the one talking than to give Chanyeol even the slightest chance at talking him into staying. “Uh...I’ll definitely text you though.”

Chanyeol paused. “Right…”

“Yeah…” Sehun drawled. “I guess you should...uh, take a shower or something. Um, maybe change the sheets, too...yeah…”

In the end, Chanyeol nodded even though he was not very willing. He even looked a bit sad, and the moment Sehun picked up on it, he whirled and speedily opened the door. Uttering a quick goodbye and once again promising to at least send a text, Sehun practically fled.


	7. Plight

Sehun kept himself occupied for the rest of the day, until it was late at night and Chungha had gone to sleep. The house fell silent. He was truly all by himself, and that was when he had to deal with thoughts and feelings that he did not want to have to deal with. He _knew_ he could not do it on his own, and so he reached out to the most reliable friend he had.

“Hey,” he said once Minseok picked up the phone. “I’m so frustrated. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Hmm? What’s up?”

“What does it mean when you run away from your partner right after sex?” He asked.

“You did WHAT?!” Minseok nearly choked.

“Hey, I didn’t say _I_ was the one who did it.”

“But of course you were the one who did it! Why else would you be asking this kind of question?!”

“Fine, I’ll own up to it. But tell me what it means, please. Because I don’t understand why I did that,” Sehun pleaded.

“I'm not sure, man,” Minseok admitted. “I've never had that experience. No one has ever found me unappealing enough to flee from me right after having sex with me, thankfully. Unless...he forced himself on you...?”

“No, no!” Sehun replied quickly. “It wasn't anything like that! It was consensual. All of it was consensual!”

“Well then...I don't know, did you not enjoy it?” Minseok asked. “Was it _that_ bad?”

“It was great. He’s good in bed. Although from my reaction, it would not have been obvious that I was enjoying myself…” Sehun sighed. “I hated that I behaved that way, but I also don’t know what I could’ve done.”

“What you _could’ve_ done? Like, cuddle or something?”

“We’re not a couple…” he uttered. “Why would we cuddle…”

“Okay, well, when you fled, it might have hurt his pride…”

“I shouldn't have done it,” he stated. “And I feel so damn guilty right now.”

“I don't get why you did it either,” said Minseok. “I thought you had feelings for him.”

“Do I? I don’t know. Maybe I do.”

“I suspect you were just trying to run away from your feelings rather than run away from _him_ ,” he replied.

“It’s not a good idea for me to have feelings for him, considering the nature of our relationship,” Sehun mumbled. “I feel so conflicted.”

“Well, you can't help it. But does he know? That you...like him?”

“I’m sure even if I were to explicitly tell him that I like him, he wouldn't be convinced. Which may be a good thing in some ways, because I don’t think I want him to know,” he explained. “But now, it's just so awkward.”

“Perhaps you guys should just stick to dates for now...and like...not have sex?” Minseok suggested. “At least for a while.”

“Yeah...I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try to keep our clothes on…”

Sehun waited for a few moments for a response from the other end of the line, but heard nothing except sounds of someone typing quickly on a computer keyboard. He hesitated for a bit, but went on anyway.

“You know, the thought of dating Chanyeol for real, as in, becoming boyfriends with him, that thought has not left my head ever since you brought it up for the first time the other day,” he added. “Do you think it’d still be possible for me to carry on this sugar relationship with him?”

Sehun waited again, but still did not get any reaction from Minseok.

“Uh, Minseok? You still there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” he answered absentmindedly. “You can keep talking; I’m listening.”

This made Sehun feel even guiltier. “I’m guessing you’re busy with something else right now...sorry…”

“I have to finish this project by midnight. My group mates have been free-riding me, so I’m kind of— yeah, you know, shit happens,” he explained. “I can call you back when I’m done with it, though. Or we can talk about it when we meet on campus.”

“Yeah, sure, of course. Um, don’t worry about it.” Sehun’s heart sank. He could stifle the urge to sigh in disappointment, but not the urge to cry. He ended up briefly thanking Minseok and then hung up, not willing to get in the way when a project deadline was imminent.

He plopped down onto his chair, all of his energy departing from him at once. He groaned in agony and massaged his temples, hoping it would alleviate some of his stress, but to no avail. He even rubbed his eyebrows and forehead, but it did nothing to dispel the frown on his face. He could not remember the last time he experienced _this_ much emotional turmoil. Perhaps it was when his mother passed away. And since then, he had been focusing all of his attention onto earning money and raising Chungha all by himself. That was why he had neglected to tend to and process and regulate his own emotions. And that was not healthy.

And finally he snapped. Like a rubber band that was pulled too hard. His tears fought to spill from his eyes and raced to slide down to his jaw. All along, he had been hanging on a dangerously thin thread. But now he was losing grip, and the only thing he could do was freefall. He was breaking down altogether, unable to cope with the accumulation and combination of all his struggles. He felt so guilty for ditching Chanyeol like that, because Chanyeol deserved better. Heck, everyone around him deserves better. Chungha deserved better too; he was not spending enough time looking after her, and he had not yet forgiven himself for being late to pick her up the other day. The old couple next door deserved better as well, since he was always burdening them and making them babysit his sister. Not to mention Minseok. _Minseok definitely deserves better_ , thought Sehun to himself. _I just keep treating him like a counsellor or an advisor or something. He’s been more of a friend to me than I have been to him. And that’s unfair to him._

He was crying because he felt so guilty and could not cope with it. But the more he cried, the guiltier he felt, and the more he blamed himself for it. He was sobbing so loudly, and he wished it did not have to be this way. At this rate, he was going to end up waking Chungha, and he did _not_ want to do that. He was supposed to be strong for her so that she could be assured that even without their mother, she could still have her big brother to lean on. And now that he was crying and a pathetic mess, he could not even provide her with the illusion that he could be a source of strength and support for her.

While his thoughts lingered on her, she also came up to him quietly.

“Orabeoni,” she said softly, tugging at his arm and handing a tissue to him.

Seeing as there was no way he could pretend that he was not crying, he did not even try. He simply accepted the tissue from her and dabbed at his eyes. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I heard you crying. I was worried,” she admitted, gently patting him on the back. “Don’t cry. My friend said we won’t be pretty anymore if we cry. I want orabeoni to be pretty.”

That made Sehun smile at first. Chungha had such a sweet and pure heart. But then his smile died and he cried even harder — even the slightest things, mere _words_ like ‘pretty’ could remind him of Chanyeol calling him pretty. When they first met. When they were in bed. When he least expected it. His hands started to tremble. He felt as if he was about to lose his mind.

“Orabeoni, here. Cheer up.” Chungha handed her Olaf doll to her brother, the one that Chanyeol got for her from McDonald’s. Sehun recalled the way _she_ was wailing insistently at McDonald’s the other day, but getting to hold this doll made her stop crying and put her in a good mood for the rest of the day. Surely, it was supposed to have a similar effect on him, too, right?

“I won’t go back to sleep until you smile,” she added insistently.

Sehun crouched and wrapped his arms around her. Instantly the hug made him feel better. Like the sky becoming clear again after a heavy storm. They stayed like this for a while until Sehun’s tears seemed to have subsided, and then he realized just how tired he was. It was taxing to be running from something all the time, both physically and psychologically.

“We should go back to sleep,” he said, returning the doll to his sister. “It’s late.”

“Feel better now?” She asked, sounding very determined.

He nodded and smiled a little, mostly to reassure her.

“Okay! Time to sleep,” she announced. “You want me to sing a lullaby for you?”

This time he smiled more earnestly and accepted her kind offer. Afterward, while she went back into slumber fairly quickly, it took him some time. It was irritating, to be tired but also at the same time restless. He did not want to have to feel this way anymore. He needed to do something to put this struggle to an end once and for all. But how?

* * *

Sehun woke up the next day with swollen eyes. The redness went away soon enough but the puffiness remained. He could conceal some of it with makeup, but the sadness stuck around and was not unnoticeable to people around him. When he worked his shift at the café, Jongin definitely noticed that he seemed to be sad. Jongin would have found the time to ask about it, but then Sehun was in a rush to go home once his shift ended.

Jongin also had somewhere to go, but not home. Instead, he was going to meet up with his friends at LOEY Bar. When he got there, Kyungsoo was already chatting and laughing with the owner of the bar, who was none other than their mutual friend Chanyeol.

“Hey, what have you two been talking about?” Jongin asked as the bartender, who was already familiar with the owner and his friends, served his favorite.

“My dogs!” Kyungsoo answered merrily. “I was just asking Chanyeol if he’d consider adopting a pet.”

“Chanyeol looks like the type to adopt a raccoon,” Jongin joked. “Seriously though, you love animals so much but you’ve never thought about getting a pet? I mean, dogs are awesome, you know. They’ll never make you feel unloved or lonely.”

“Aha, well, that still wouldn’t protect me from _people_ who make me feel lonely or unloved.” Chanyeol shrugged. “And on that note, a _person_ who actually genuinely likes me would be great.”

“Hey, how about your sugar baby?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Nah, I doubt he has feelings for me. It's a sugar contract. What was I expecting? That he would fall head over heels in love with me?” Chanyeol shook his head. “Let's be realistic. Besides, I'm starting to think he doesn’t even enjoy the sex.”

“Huh? How come? You sounded rather positive whenever you talked about him,” said Jongin.

“I don’t know what to think. Is it normal for him to run away from me literally as soon as he's had his orgasm and I've had mine?”

“What the fuck…” Kyungsoo uttered under his breath.

“It happened not once but twice,” Chanyeol revealed. “That means 100% of the time.”

“When you put it that way, it sounds so much more tragic.” Jongin shuddered.

“Yeah, I agree. It's unfair to put it like that,” Kyungsoo replied. “Maybe he just doesn’t know that you want to let him stay...?”

“I offered both times that he could stay a while,” Chanyeol explained. “It just seemed like he didn’t want to.”

“Well then, maybe he had something to do afterward?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Eh, maybe. That's what he told me, but he'd usually be straightforward and just tell me if he had plans afterward. Like if he's gotta go home, or go to class, or whatever. He sure did let me know beforehand when we went on our first two dates. So it's just weird.”

“So everything seems to go well if y'all just go on dates but not fuck,” Jongin pointed out. “Try keeping your dick in your pants next time you see him.”

Chanyeol chuckled wryly. “It was probably a mistake to add sex to our relationship. I can get sex anywhere; why do I gotta get it from him in particular?”

“Mm-hmm. Well then, take your pick.” Kyungsoo gestured at the customers in the bar and Chanyeol got the hint but shook his head again.

“Nah. Not tonight,” said Chanyeol, with a pout. “Not really in the mood.”

“I wish I could cheer you up,” Jongin replied, also with a pout. “Today I learned that I actually never know how to console someone.”

“Ah, what made you finally see the light?” Kyungsoo giggled, nudging the youngest of them.

“You guys remember Sehun?” Jongin asked. “The good-looking waiter at my sister’s café that I’m friends with.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kyungsoo answered casually while Chanyeol stiffened for a moment. However he promptly reminded himself to stay calm and pretend to not know much about the waiter in question.

“Why, what happened to him?” Chanyeol chimed in, scratching the nape of his neck as he put on a show.

“I saw him at work today and he just seemed sad. Like, his eyes were...kinda puffy,” Jongin reported. “I suspect it’s because he was crying? But I don’t know what’s wrong...I didn’t get the chance to ask.” He sighed. “Either way, I always feel bad for that boy. He’s been through a lot, you know? For the most part of his life he didn’t have much of a father figure. It was just him and his mother and his sister. Younger sister. But then his mother passed away around half a year ago. Imagine how difficult it’s been for him.”

“Poor kid,” Kyungsoo remarked. “And he’s a university student?”

“Yeah. He’s an _incredibly_ busy guy. I don’t know how he manages to do it, but he still gotta send his sister to school every day, pick her up from school, send her to her ballet classes and all that,” Jongin explained. “I’m her instructor, so I see the two of them regularly even outside of his shifts at the café.”

“Oh, wow…” Chanyeol murmured when he realized that he and Sehun were more connected than he thought they would ever be. When he signed up for a sugar arrangement, he would never have thought that his sugar baby would end up being his friend’s pupil’s elder brother and that same friend’s elder sister’s employee. Small world, huh?

The three men spent the next few hours drinking and chatting, until it was late and they were sleepy. But by the time Chanyeol got home, he was no longer sleepy even though he was already tucked in. He lied awake thinking about what Jongin said about Sehun earlier. He had only seen very little of the interactions between Sehun and Chungha. He never even knew that they were orphaned. He felt so sorry for them, but also so thankful and so blessed that he had his parents and his elder sister who all cared so much about him. As far as Jongin knew, Sehun did not seem to have any family left apart from Chungha. Life was much tougher for him than Chanyeol could have imagined. How in the world was Sehun even able to always wear a smile on his face whenever they went on dates together?

Chanyeol also wondered what kept Sehun going, what kept him alive, other than that he had to look after Chungha. He could only hope that Sehun had other friends, other sources of social support, since Jongin did not seem to always know how to express his concern or provide reassurance. As for Chanyeol himself, being Sehun’s sugar daddy was already the most practical form of support he could offer. But that was just financial support — and while that was important, what about emotional support? Chanyeol knew that he wanted to be able to provide for someone, specifically Sehun. And he found himself wanting to do so in ways that were not included in their sugar contract. Why was he crossing the line? Why was he getting so emotionally invested? Why did he have to be so attached to someone he had only seen a few times?

Chanyeol groaned and adjusted the pillow under his head. Although it made him feel more comfortable physically, there was still a kind of uneasiness in his heart. He figured this was because even the _pillows_ were reminding him of what he and Sehun had done, on this bed. Sehun might have fled from him after sex every time, but he had never really left Chanyeol’s mind.

Chanyeol could no longer shy away from admitting to himself that he wanted to take care of Sehun. Not just taking him to expensive restaurants. Not just watching Shakespearean plays with him. Not just lending him a coveted book. It would be so be nice to just get to hold him and make everything all better for him. Chanyeol would absolutely want to do that. But would Sehun want to be on the receiving end of all of this, or was he just in it for the money? And what about the sex, did he even care much for the sex? Chanyeol had been trying to be gentle in bed, but what if he was still too rough? What if he hurt Sehun in bed? What if Sehun kept tolerating it because he needed the money, and he did not dare complain because it might displease Chanyeol and consequently cut off this source of income?

 _Oh, no, now you’re overthinking it,_ thought Chanyeol as he admonished himself inwardly. Reaching for his phone, he was thinking about scrolling through his text conversations with Sehun. It was alright if Sehun had not read or replied to his newer messages yet. He just wanted to reread some of the things that Sehun had said, just to feel like he could be there for Sehun somehow. As he did so, he found that he was missing Sehun more and more. They were still trying to schedule their next date, and he was definitely looking forward to it. Just that they would be better off going somewhere far, far away from his place — and Sehun’s too — so as to minimize the possibility that they would end up having sex. Chanyeol feared he might lose his sanity if Sehun were to leave him the same way _again_. Of course he was curious as to why Sehun was behaving like that. But he did not have the heart to confront the poor boy, knowing what he had been through…

Chanyeol eventually put his phone down and sighed. He was pretty sure sugar parents normally did not feel this way about their sugar babies. But what could he possibly do about it? How was he supposed to take control of his feelings for Sehun? And most importantly, what were Sehun’s feelings for him?


	8. Know No Limits To Feel The Truth

Sehun went to pick Chungha up from school as usual, and then brought her to her ballet class where her instructor was none other than Kim Jongin.

As Chungha had her lesson with Teacher Kim, Sehun waited outside the classroom and made good use of his time by getting his homework done. When it was almost time for the ballet lesson to be wrapped up, other pupils’ parents also began to gather. It was nothing special, so Sehun did not really pay attention. But then someone sat down next to him and greeted him, which made him gasp when he heard that person’s voice.

“Chanyeol! What are you doing here?” Sehun asked, quickly putting his laptop away. There was no point in leaving it on anyway, since he knew he was going to be entirely focused on Chanyeol.

“Same reason as why you saw me at the café last time,” Chanyeol answered. “I’m here for Jongin.”

“Oh, I see! I’m just waiting for Chungha to finish her ballet lesson. Which should be in a few minutes’ time,” said Sehun after checking the clock on the wall. He then turned back to Chanyeol and pointed at the books the taller man was holding. “I’m guessing you’re not here to dance?”

“Unfortunately, I wouldn’t consider myself to be a very good dancer,” Chanyeol admitted, chuckling as he ruffled his hair.

“That’s not a problem. Teacher Kim can train you.”

“Instead of spending time on a lost cause like me, he’s probably better off learning Japanese,” he replied, patting the books.

“Wow, all of these are for him?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“So I’m not the only one you lend books to,” Sehun concluded, and immediately pouted.

“No, of course not. Why would you think you’re the only one?”

“Pfft.” Sehun turned his head to the other side, deliberately giving Chanyeol the cold shoulder.

“Don’t be jealous.”

“Why would you think I’m jealous?” Sehun frowned. “There’s no reason for me to be jealous.”

Chanyeol snorted. “Sure. Keep denying it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sehun insisted.

“Don’t worry.” Chanyeol laughed. “I’ll bring something really special for you next time.”

“No need,” said Sehun crisply.

“I do what I want.”

“Whatever.”

“I mean, if you want to learn Japanese as well, then—”

“Then what?” Sehun cut in, turning back only to glower at Chanyeol. “You’ll teach me?”

“I was going to say that you and Jongin can be study buddies, but actually, yes, I guess I can teach you,” Chanyeol offered gleefully.

“Nah. Even if I wanted to learn Japanese, I’d rather just study the textbooks myself than have to see your face or hear your voice.”

Sehun promptly realized that he sounded quite a bit meaner than he was intending to. He froze and wondered if he ought to apologize. What if it was already too late for apologies? What if Chanyeol decided he did not have to put up with this and would rather end this sugar arrangement between them? After all, Sehun knew they were never on equal footing to start with. He was the one at a disadvantage since he needed Chanyeol’s money. Chanyeol, on the other hand, would be just fine without him.

Only when Chanyeol giggled did Sehun allow himself to relax.

“Are you sure you’ll manage? Learning a foreign language can be quite difficult,” Chanyeol commented. “Frustrating at times.”

“How did you overcome it then?”

“Well, it wasn’t too tough for me, because I had a wonderful teacher.”

“Ah, so your professor was helpful?”

Chanyeol guffawed. “I didn’t say it was a professor.”

Sehun was baffled. “Then...who was your teacher? Do you mean, like, a private tutor?”

“Nope. You know people say the best way to learn a language is to date someone who's fluent in that language? It's true. I can definitely attest for that.” Chanyeol winked. “My ex was an exchange student from Japan.”

“Oh…I see...” Sehun uttered. He tried to hide his disappointment, even though he did not think he was doing a good job at that.

“Well, _one_ of my exes,” Chanyeol corrected himself as he monitored Sehun’s reactions more closely. “So, I wanted to learn it for her. I wanted to prove to her that I was really committed to her and that I wanted to be a part of her world.”

Sehun said nothing in response, only sinking deeper and deeper into his own feelings of disappointment and yearning. He almost wished he was a foreigner or spoke a foreign language. Perhaps that way Chanyeol might want to do the same for him as he did with that Japanese ex. But then Sehun mentally slapped himself for thinking this way. At least that Japanese girl was Chanyeol’s _ex_. At least they had a romantic relationship at some point. Sehun, unfortunately, could not relate to that.

“I remember the first time I saw her,” Chanyeol added. “It was at one of the university libraries. She was so pretty…”

Sehun let out a hiss at that. He could not stand to hear Chanyeol call someone else pretty. That word was reserved for him and him only. Chanyeol describing someone else as ‘pretty’ would be an insult to Sehun’s beautiful memory of the way he rode Chanyeol’s cock all the way to climax, panting and moaning as Chanyeol kept telling him how pretty he was. It was probably one of the best orgasms he had ever had in his life.

 _Shit_ , thought Sehun to himself. _This is the_ worst _time for me to be thinking about sex._

“Hey, you okay?” Chanyeol asked, and instantly Sehun fake-coughed to clear his throat.

“Ahem. I’m fine. Go on,” he said, even though he did _not_ want Chanyeol to go on.

“As I was saying, we met at the library. But it was difficult to chat in the library, so we started going out on dates instead,” Chanyeol explained. However, he was interrupted by the noises of children exiting the classroom as their lesson had ended. Sehun was relieved that he no longer had to listen to Chanyeol talk about his ex. Very quickly, Chungha sped past other pupils and bolted to Sehun.

“Orabeoni!” She quickly handed her bag to him. “I need to go to the toilet!”

Sehun nodded and then stood waiting at a spot nearer to the exit. It was an adequate distance away from Chanyeol, which made Sehun feel safer.

Despite the distance, he still kept his eyes on Chanyeol and watched as Chanyeol and Jongin conversed. He was surprised to see Jongin roll his eyes at Chanyeol. The dance instructor then marched toward Sehun and said, “hey, Sehun, don’t believe a single word that punk said just now. He taught himself Japanese — it had nothing to do with a Japanese girl or any of his exes, okay? He made that shit up just to mess with you. Just ignore him.”

“What?!” Sehun almost exclaimed. He glared at Chanyeol in disbelief while the tallest of the three men simply chortled.

“Oops,” Chanyeol replied. “Guess I better go before either of you hit me or something.”

Jongin and Sehun exchanged glances in exasperation as Chanyeol walked out the door. A moment later, Chungha reemerged and tugged at her brother’s wrist.

“I’m ready to go,” she announced.

“Did you wash your hands properly?” He asked. Once she nodded, they said goodbye to Teacher Kim and then proceeded to the lift lobby.

“Mr Chanyeol!” Chungha squealed once she saw the tall man. “Hi!”

“Hello!” Chanyeol responded with equal enthusiasm, shooting a smirk at Sehun before saying to Chungha, “it’s so nice that we get to meet again!”

“Yes! I’m so happy! Are you here to learn ballet as well?” She asked as they entered the elevator. Sehun could only look on helplessly. Chanyeol had managed to earn favor with Chungha, which meant that Sehun could no longer stay mad at him.

“Oh, no, I wish,” Chanyeol answered. “I’m not as good as you are, when it comes to dancing.”

Chungha giggled. “Did you know orabeoni is a very good dancer too?”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “Chungha, that’s not true.”

“That _is_ true! I said facts only.”

“Well, I believe you,” said Chanyeol to Chungha. “Although I’ve never had the chance to see your brother dance.”

“Orabeoni! Show him! Show him the one I choreographed! Come on. I’ll dance with you too,” she chirped.

“No, no, that’s nonsense,” Sehun insisted. Panicking, he changed the topic as soon as he could. “Chungha, what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?”

“Sandwich! The one across the street,” she answered confidently. “Can Mr Chanyeol eat with us too?”

Sehun cleared his throat once more. “Mr Chanyeol is a very busy man—”

“Of course I can eat with you,” Chanyeol cut in, grinning at the little girl who looked very pleased. “We can eat anything you like.”

Usually, after ballet class each week, Sehun and Chungha would buy dinner to eat once they got home because she liked watching cartoons whilst eating. But in order to get home, they had to endure a 20-minute walk. Sehun figured it would be stupid to spend money on bus fares — if Chungha got tired then he could just carry her for a bit. It was not a big deal.

“Orabeoni,” Chungha piped up again once their food was ready. “My legs are tired.”

Chanyeol saw an opportunity and he seized it right away. “Don’t worry. I can give you guys a lift. I parked my car nearby.”

“Yay!” Chungha clapped her hands. “Orabeoni, let’s go!”

“Oh, I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” Sehun drawled, licking his lips in hesitation. “We shouldn’t impose on Mr Chanyeol’s time.”

“But Mr Chanyeol offered,” she insisted. “That means he’s not busy.”

“Yes, I’m...how do I say this? Available,” Chanyeol replied, winking at Sehun knowing he would get the pun.

“Orabeoni, please.” Chungha pouted and looked up at her brother with puppy eyes. “My legs are so tired and I also wanna see what Mr Chanyeol’s car is like! What color is it? How many people can it seat? Can you turn the seats around? I bet it’s really cool! Don’t you wanna find out as well?”

Eventually, Sehun sighed and relented. He had to pretend he had no idea what Chanyeol’s car looked like. Chungha was overjoyed that she was getting her way. She also kept chatting with Chanyeol throughout the ride.

“Mr Chanyeol, do you like drawing? I want to show you my collection of my drawings!” She declared.

“Yes, I love it! And I would love to see your collection,” said Chanyeol merrily. “Although of course your brother would have to be okay with that.”

Sehun groaned. “You two are teaming up against me and I don’t like it.”

“No we’re not,” replied both Chungha and Chanyeol at the same time. They then burst into giggles whereas Sehun let out a sigh. He did not really want any visitors because he had not cleaned the place yet. But he also understood that he was defenseless against the two of them. Two people that he cared about a lot...

He gave in once again. Of course their humble abode was nothing compared to Chanyeol’s spacious and beautifully decorated apartment, but whatever. Sehun’s priority at the moment was to try to clean up the place so that it looked decent at the very least. Thankfully, Chungha was occupying Chanyeol’s attention with her drawings, so Sehun could tidy things up a little bit in the meantime.

“I’m gonna tell you a secret,” Chungha announced as she took out another sketchbook. Proudly she showed it to Chanyeol who was crouching next to her. “Every other week, I draw a portrait of orabeoni,” she explained. As Chanyeol looked more closely, he discovered that the older portraits from several months ago — presumably right after their mother’s death — Sehunnie always had a blank expression on his face, as reflected in Chungha’s drawings. Either a hollow expression or a crying or otherwise sad face. But the more recent ones, over the past couple of months, Sehun seemed to have been smiling more often.

As Chungha believed that Sehun was on the other side of the room, she was only keeping her voice down but not to the point where she was whispering to Chanyeol. Without alerting the two of them, Sehun was already standing at the door. He managed to catch what Chungha was saying about his smiles. Perhaps it was indeed because Chanyeol had come into his life and brought him happiness. Evidently, it was noticeable to the people close to him, even though he might not be as conscious of it.

Sehun backed away quietly and proceeded to set the table. Moments later, Chungha came running to him. “Orabeoni!” She chirped. “Let’s watch one of the Harry Potter movies.”

“Ah? I thought you wanted to watch a cartoon or something,” said Sehun. “What changed your mind?”

“She showed me her drawing,” Chanyeol answered, just a few steps behind the little girl. “Hedwig the owl. She’s so talented. She can draw, can dance, can sing...what can’t she do? She’s got such a bright future ahead of her.”

Chungha, however, was otherwise occupied and hardly caught any of the praises. She was rummaging in the cupboards for the DVD — very old-school, but it was what her mother used to do and she simply watched and learned.

“Chungha, the Harry Potter movies are so long. Aren’t they, like, two and a half hours long? That’s going to take up _way_ too much of Mr Chanyeol’s time,” said Sehun. “Are you sure you don’t wanna go for something shorter instead?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” Chanyeol replied, motioning for Chungha to carry on with her search. “Go ahead. I don’t have anything to do afterwards anyway, so don't worry about it.”

Chungha grinned gleefully once she located what she was looking for. Sehun had resigned himself to the fact that he could not possibly win against the other two in the room. He simply shook his head as he slotted the DVD into the player.

“I’m so happy today!” Chungha declared, bouncing on the sofa to express her thrill. She kept doing that until her brother stared at her in suspicion.

“I thought you said your legs were tired?” Sehun frowned at his sister. She immediately sat down, realizing that he saw right through her lie. She had been pretending that her legs were hurting, just so she could get to see him and Mr Chanyeol interact more. But now that everything was going her way, she was so exhilarated that she forgot all about what it took to get her where she was now. Sheepishly, she took a bite of her sandwich and kept her mouth shut. She was better off focusing on the film that was starting to play.

A couple of hours later was when Chungha’s tiredness really began to kick in. She ended up falling asleep on the sofa when the film was only nearing its climax. Chanyeol reached for the remote and turned the volume down, while Sehun carefully carried Chungha to her room. He had her tucked in and then slinked out of her room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

However, a more challenging task was for _him_ to keep quiet when Chanyeol pushed him against the wall right adjacent to Chungha’s room. Chanyeol came prepared, expecting that Sehun would let out a squeak or a yelp. So he readily silenced the younger man with a kiss on the mouth, not breaking it off until that moment of shock was over.

“Why did you do that…” Sehun sounded so conflicted, unsure if he wanted to run as far away from Chanyeol as possible or be even more intimate than they had ever been.

“It’s like I told you earlier today.” Chanyeol smirked, using his thumb to trace Sehun’s jawline. “I do what I want.”

“What about what _I_ want?” Sehun questioned. A pout was upon his lips, but that did not stop Chanyeol from kissing him again.

“Yeah? What is it that you want?” Chanyeol asked breathily.

“I don’t know,” Sehun muttered, taking Chanyeol’s hand and slowly bringing it down from his jaw to his waist. Then he went even slower and only paused till they reached his crotch. “You tell me.”

Even though they were not saying it out loud, both of them were thinking the same thing: it would be a _bad_ idea to have sex. Not just because they were technically not alone here, but also because of what they had talked about with their respective friends. Their previous attempts had only ended in Sehun fleeing, which had been causing distress to both of them. And yet, despite knowing it was a bad idea, they ended up on Sehun’s bed anyway, shamelessly making out while they started to touch and grope each other. It was Sehun who had the home court advantage this time, so it made sense that he was the more proactive one between them. Still, he was expecting a greater extent of reciprocation from Chanyeol, and what Chanyeol had been giving him so far tonight simply did not cut it.

“You're always holding back,” Sehun complained. “Like you did the first time. Don't be a coward.”

“Pfft. Your kid sister is in the next room. I’m not going to corrupt her innocence.” Chanyeol sought to lift himself off, but Sehun clung to him and did not let that happen.

“You don’t have to.” Sehun’s voice was a special kind of temptation that Chanyeol had to fight _hard_ to resist. “Just corrupt _mine_.”

Resistance failed. Chanyeol snuck a hand up Sehun’s shirt and started to lightly tease his nipples. “There is no innocence left in you,” Chanyeol stated seductively. “Your head is filled with naughty thoughts. Why don’t you share those with me.”

“No use having a head filled with thoughts if my ass isn’t filled with your cum,” Sehun replied without missing a beat, which made Chanyeol chuckle and pinch the nipple between his fingertips.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about.”

Chanyeol started leaving kisses all over Sehun’s neck, nipping and licking and biting gently. Sehun loved getting this kind of treatment from his sugar daddy, but it still was not enough to satisfy him.

“You’ve got 13 years on me. Surely you can give me something I’ve never had before,” Sehun insisted as he reached for his belt buckle, ‘accidentally’ grinding his hand against Chanyeol’s crotch. “Come on. I can keep quiet. You don’t even have to be gentle.”

Chanyeol had to laugh at that, though not loudly. “You? Keeping quiet?” He shook his head. “Speaking from experience, I don’t think you can.”

Sehun was about to retort, but then Chanyeol gestured for him to keep quiet. Sehun stared at him in both surprise and frustration as Chanyeol took his phone out of his pocket. Only then did Sehun realize that his house guest had an incoming call to pick up. He waited impatiently until Chanyeol ended the conversation. He turned his attention back to his sugar baby, only to announce that he had to go — there was a party at his bar, set up to celebrate the birthday of one of his investors.

“Are you kidding me right now?!” Sehun was utterly disappointed, wearing a scowl on his face.

“I’m serious. It’s already half past 9.”

“That’s not what I— it’s not that I have a problem with you having to meet up with someone else tonight. What I’m mad about is that you keep lying to me. You lied about not having other plans tonight, lied about how you came to learn Japanese, god knows what else you’ve been lying about! Were you also lying when you called me pretty?” Sehun finally snapped. He was so frustrated that he could cry, but he was _not_ going to cry again.

“Look, with the Japanese thing, I was just messing with you,” Chanyeol explained, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “You don’t have to take it so seriously. Don’t you think maybe you take everything way too seriously?”

“Yeah, of course you’d think so, because you don’t take _me_ seriously!” Sehun argued.

“That’s not at _all_ what I’m saying!”

“What were you hoping to achieve, huh? What did you have to gain from lying to me? You didn’t _have_ to make up a story about dating a Japanese girl, but you did anyway — why?? Were you hoping to get some sort of reaction out of me? Am I supposed to praise you for your devotion to her? Or maybe _you’re_ not the problem. Maybe _I’m_ the problem. I was dumb enough to fall for all your lies, until Jongin came along and cleared it up for me. And you _knew_ I would be stupid enough to believe what you said. I don’t know what you take me for.” He paused right before his voice was about to break. “I feel so _stupid_ right now,” he admitted, realizing how pathetic he sounded and looked. “I hope you’re happy now.”

“Oh, goodness…” Chanyeol’s eyes darted everywhere in remorse. He struggled to find the words to say, but he felt like he owed Sehun some sort of explanation or consolation, so he _had_ to say something anyway. “Sehun, I’m not trying to make you fee—”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sehun cut in. “It doesn’t matter what you were or weren’t trying to do. Either way, I shouldn’t have taken our entire relationship seriously. Our arrangement. It was a mistake.”

“What do you mean?!” Chanyeol questioned. “What do you mean it's a _mistake_? Do you regret meeting me? Do you regret dating me, even if it's just as part of a sugar contract?” He was so worked up that his chest was heaving up and down. There was disappointment and hurt in his eyes, just masked by the frustration and helplessness that made him want to pull his hair out. “Do you _hate_ me so much, do I _disgust_ you so much, that you _run_ from me every single time right after we—”

“Stop.” Sehun croaked. Neither of them was sure if that was a plea or an edict. But it did get Chanyeol to shut up, so Sehun went on to say, “if you’re done playing with my feelings, then get out. Please. I don’t think I can bear to look at you anymore.”

Chanyeol never expected their conversation to turn out this way. He definitely did not want it to end on such a bitter note. Licking his lips after a moment of irritating silence, he spoke again. “Sehun…”

“Just go,” Sehun interrupted again. “You have somewhere to be anyway, so leave.”

“Fine, if you really want me to.” Chanyeol sighed. “I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry to have broken your trust. So if you feel we can no longer carry on with our arrangement, or if you never want to see me again, then…”

Sehun felt his chest tighten at the mere suggestion of them parting ways. He had been _so_ fixated on finding ways to run away from Chanyeol. But now, he became aware that he did not want to lose Chanyeol, who meant so much more to him than just an ATM machine.

“No.” This time Sehun was definitely pleading, shaking his head. He could no longer hold back. He felt his tears rush to his eyes, causing his vision to become a watery blur. He did not want to give himself permission to cry, just as he was not willing to give himself permission to develop feelings for Chanyeol. But if he was going to cry anyway, then he was not going to let Chanyeol see it, the same way he was determined to _try_ to keep Chanyeol in the dark about how he felt. For now, all that he could find the strength to do was to throw his arms around Chanyeol as he cried. Once they were chest to chest, Chanyeol could feel even more strongly just how uneven Sehun’s breathing had become. It made Chanyeol’s heart ache too, remorse clawing at him, relentless and admonitory and unforgiving.

“I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol whispered as he completed the embrace. “I won’t do it again.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Sehun spluttered, finding it difficult to not choke on his words. He was only able to say this much because he was not burdened with having to look Chanyeol in the eye at the moment. “I can’t do without you.”

Chanyeol was immensely relieved to hear Sehun say that. At least it meant he would still get to be part of Sehun’s life. But on second thought, a voice rang in Chanyeol’s head, doubting, warning, suspecting, even _gnarling_ as it said to him, _Sehun is just saying these things to you because he needs the money_.

Feeling disheartened, Chanyeol shut his eyes for a moment. At the end of the day, if he were not paying Sehun, it was very likely that Sehun would drop him and make time for other ways to earn money instead. Chanyeol made a reminder to himself that he would only get to keep being a part of Sehun’s life as long as he could prove himself valuable, as a source of financial support. His feelings were never part of the equation. If money was what Sehun wanted, _needed_ , then Chanyeol would provide exactly that. Anything to keep Sehun by his side, right?

Thankfully, Sehun seemed to have stopped crying for now. Chanyeol breathed out in relief. He had never seen Sehun cry before, and once was already way more than enough.

“I think you’re gonna be late if I don’t let you go now,” Sehun mumbled, slowly uncurling his arms around Chanyeol. He felt so ashamed of himself — unlike Chanyeol, he never had a legitimate excuse for having to leave abruptly.

“Yeah…I should really get going,” said Chanyeol gingerly.

“But you’ll text me, right?” Sehun asked, hardly able to inhibit just how worried and tense he was. There was technically no reason for Chanyeol to have to put up with his outburst just now. As the one with the economic power, Chanyeol could have just called it quits without apologizing. He might not even have had to ask if Sehun still wanted to carry on with this relationship or not. Sehun sure hoped Chanyeol wanted to stay. If Chanyeol were to ‘dump’ him, it would hurt more than an actual breakup.

“Yes, of course I will,” Chanyeol replied in reassurance. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

That made Sehun look up at him immediately, eyes shining in surprise and hope and disbelief. “And that’s not a lie?”

A bittersweet smile appeared on Chanyeol’s face. Sehun’s response made it even clearer to him that _trust_ was the one thing that simply could not be mended once broken.

“It’s the truth, and that’s not even all to it,” said Chanyeol sternly. “The ugly truth is that I _can_ do without you. I most certainly can. But I would rather have you by my side.”

Sehun envied the way Chanyeol was just able and willing to admit how he felt. This, however, only added to Sehun’s guilt. He demanded honesty from Chanyeol but also was too much of a coward to be honest and upfront with him.

“Thank you.” It was all Sehun could say. Since he did not dare talk about his deepest, truest feelings, expressing his appreciation was the least he could do. He felt he had really let Chanyeol down tonight.

 _Hopefully_ , thought Sehun to himself, _I would still be able to look him in the eye, if and when we meet again_.


	9. Smile On My Face

Sehun had always known of his love for English literature, but it was only recently that he learned to be thankful that he loved it _this_ much. Otherwise, there was no way he would have been qualified to seek work as a private tutor for this subject. Private tutoring was one of his sources of income after all, so every time he met up with his tutee, he felt more grateful than ever that he was able to turn his knowledge into a service that could help him pay the bills.

Typically, English Lit was offered as an elective subject only in international schools where the tuition fees were _very_ expensive. So he did not have the privilege of attending an international school, and yet he found his own way to attain the high school qualifications for English Lit anyway — he taught himself the subject and then sat for the public examination, where he scored the highest possible grade in said subject.

On the other hand, his 14-year-old tutee came from a rather affluent family and was studying at an international school. Today, her lesson with Sehun was going to be about one of the texts that was included in the syllabus and scope of her coursework, examinations, and other forms of assessment. The text to be studied was also a play, although not by Shakespeare.

“Do you like plays?” Sehun asked as his tutee settled down, taking out her stationery and notepad. “I think you enjoyed the novel and the poems, which has definitely made your life easier.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never personally been to a theater to see a play before. How about you?”

“Oh! I went to see one just the other day and I absolutely loved it! It was amazing,” he answered. He could not even hold back from grinning from ear to ear. The best part was that he got to see the play _with_ Chanyeol.

“Whoa, look at that smile on your face!” She giggled. “I’ve never met anyone who loves plays _that_ much,” she commented. “Who did you watch it with, though? Surely you didn’t go there on your own.”

Sehun blushed. Of course he went with a very special person, but he was aware that there was a certain degree of stigma associated with sugar dating. Eventually, he decided against telling the truth. “No one,” he answered. “Why, am I not allowed to see a play by myself?”

“Oh, come on! You touched your nose — that means you’re lying.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Ah, be honest with me. You definitely did go with someone that means a lot to you. Tell me, tell me.”

He sighed and gave in. “If you must know, I went with my boyfriend.”

She squealed. “No wonder! So _that’s_ why you’re so much happier these days.”

He was originally flipping through her handouts, but paused to ask, “happier? What do you mean?”

“Like, before, you might have been smiling, but your smile wouldn’t reach your eyes. You might be able to pretend to feel what you don’t really feel, but you can’t _remove_ what’s really there,” she explained. “It’s like putting on makeup. You can try to conceal the blemishes and flaws or make them less visible somehow. But if they’re there, then they’re still gonna be there.”

“That’s deep,” he remarked. “What literary technique did you use when you said ‘it’s like putting on makeup’ just now?”

She rolled her eyes, not expecting that this casual chat would also be turned into an opportunity for him to consolidate her subject knowledge. “Simile,” she answered confidently.

“Correct,” he replied and nodded.

“Great. Now let me continue; I’m not done yet. Over the past couple of weeks, I noticed that your smiles have been looking different. Your eyes, too. Less gloomy. Which is definitely a good thing, if you ask me. I noticed that you look happier and I didn’t know why until now. It’s because you’re in love. Aww. Isn’t that the sweetest thing!”

Sehun licked his lips as a bittersweet feeling filled up his heart. She said ‘in love’. Of course she did not know about the nature of his relationship with Chanyeol, but her observations let Sehun know that Chanyeol was affecting his mood to the extent that even his tutee was able to pick up on it. He did truly wish that he did not have to lie about Chanyeol being his boyfriend. He wished it could be the truth and he would be so proud of it. It would make him so happy, happier than ever.

“If only you would be just as attentive when I’m giving you tips on exam skills,” he said, grinning. “It’s time to start our lesson. You ready?”

* * *

“Strike!” Chanyeol exclaimed as all the bowling pins got knocked down. He punched the air with his fists and laughed smugly. Then he strode back to where Kyungsoo and Jongin were seated and waiting.

“You did it!” Kyungsoo piped up. “Congrats!”

“Phew! It’s been more than a year since I last came here,” said Chanyeol. He sat down with them as he wiped the sweat off his face. “It’s good to be back.”

“So you feel fine now?” Kyungsoo asked. “Do you think you’ve managed to get over her?”

“I feel more confident than I ever have,” Chanyeol answered. “I mean, the whole reason why I didn’t want to go bowling for the past year or so is that she and I first met at a bowling center. Everything I did, everyone I saw, everywhere I went, I’d be reminded of her. But I don’t wanna live like that. I can’t let my world revolve around my ex-wife. She’s no longer part of my life. So now, my world is so much more than that, and I’m happy with it.”

“Wow, no wonder you’re so...smiley,” Kyungsoo concluded. “You’ve changed. For the better, I believe.”

“It’s not that simple,” Jongin chimed in, sounding all mysterious. “I suspect Chanyeol has met someone new.”

“Whoa, what?” Kyungsoo became so intrigued that he leaned forward even more. “What’s the tea, Jongin? Tell me everything.”

“There’s no tea.” Chanyeol chuckled. “Kyungsoo, don’t listen to him. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Of course I know what I’m talking about!” Jongin insisted. “Are you going to deny it? I caught you not once but twice, flirting with Sehun.”

“Ah, the hot waiter at your sister’s café?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Exactly him.” Jongin nodded. “Chanyeol seems to have taken an interest in that boy.”

Chanyeol snorted. “Nonsense.”

“You can keep denying it. I know what I saw.” Jongin shrugged. “Are you trying to impress him or what? He’d never like you back. He actually has _standards_.”

“Ouch,” replied Chanyeol, albeit chuckling.

“Besides, he’s so young,” Jongin pointed out. “I didn’t think you’d be into someone so young.”

“How old is he again?” Kyungsoo asked.

“He’s gonna turn 21 soon,” Jongin revealed. “He’s at the peak of his youth and we’re hags.”

“Wow, that’s young,” Kyungsoo commented. “But hey, Chanyeol, what about your sugar baby? Isn’t he also around that age?”

Chanyeol bursted into a guffaw. “Yeah, he is. Anyway, I’m gonna go take a piss and also buy some snacks for us,” he said, pointing in the direction of the washroom which was right behind the kiosk. “Be right back.”

As soon as Chanyeol was out of earshot, Jongin leaned toward Kyungsoo so abruptly that he almost fell out of his chair, which startled Kyungsoo.

“Dude!” Kyungsoo hissed. “What’s wrong?! You okay? Calm down.”

“Look, I gotta tell you something really important.”

“If you’re going to confess your undying love to me, save it. I already know.”

Jongin groaned. “Not funny.”

“No? My sense of humor is so underrated.”

“Just listen, okay? I need to be able to talk to you about this before he comes back,” said Jongin. He then revealed what he had observed of all the exchanges between Chanyeol and Sehun, at the café and also at the ballet academy. “I don’t know how serious he is about Sehun, but I just don’t think it’s right for him to be flirting with Sehun and leading him on when he already has a sugar baby on the side. Even if not for that, I can’t be sure if he’s ready to get back into dating again. I mean, I know what Sehun has been through already. I don’t think he needs to suffer any further. And I also don’t think it’s fair to him if I just let Chanyeol play with his feelings and not do anything about it.”

“Ah, I see,” Kyungsoo replied. “Well, your concerns are understandable. But I feel like we should give Chanyeol some time to sort it out. After all, he never even expected to be able to get over Saebyul. But now he has. So he probably hasn’t even thought about what he would do _afterward_ , simply because he never thought he’d even get this far. We should let him take some time to decide which one is more important to him: his sugar baby versus dating someone new.”

“Well...I guess you’ve got a good point...so, you reckon we should just wait it out and see how it goes?” Jongin asked. “I don’t know, I just kinda feel sorry for Sehun because he’s been through so much already. And you know how Chanyeol is. He’s broken plenty of hearts before.”

“Just let him be for now,” Kyungsoo uttered furtively. “And he’s on his way back, so let’s pretend to be talking about something else.”

* * *

Apart from tutoring, Sehun also had to work his shift at the café. As soon as it ended, he went home right away. He wanted to get home as soon as possible, to pick Chungha up from the kind elderly couple next door who always helped babysit her.

As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he frowned at a nasty smell that seemed to come from the flat that Mr and Mrs Nestor occupied. He was not sure what kind of odor it was, but definitely alcohol _and_ something else. He took a closer look and found that Mr Nestor was about to take out the trash, but then the odor was not coming from the garbage. Instead, it seemed to be emanating from a stranger who was standing at the couple’s door, making conversation with them.

Sehun felt chills run down his spine when he realized that he could recognize this man. Although it had been _years_ since they last saw each other, it was unmistakable — the tattoo on that man’s arm said it all: an arrowed heart with Sehun’s mother’s name on it.

Sehun shuddered as he recalled memories of his and his mother’s interactions with this man. Growing up, he never really had a problem with his mother dating other people since his father passed away a long, long time ago. He would much rather see his mother happy and smiling than expect her to be lonely and unhappy for the rest of her life. Then she started to date this guy, Kim Dongyoon. Soon, they had a daughter together, the lovely little Chungha. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Chungha’s parents’ relationship did not last and they separated. Chungha had never really had a father figure in her life. It had always just been her and Sehun and their mother, until half a year ago when their mother passed away too.

As far as Sehun was aware, his mother did not keep touch with this ex after their separation. So Sehun was very surprised to see this guy here. Sehun wondered if he was acquainted with the Nestors, but that did not look likely as they were talking way too formally for that to be the case. Besides, the old couple did not even look pleased or willing to be interacting with him at all.

Chungha paid zero attention to the man, more interested in the game that she was playing on the tablet that Mr Nestor was so kind as to lend to her. As she waited for the next round of the game to load, she looked up and her face lit up when she saw her brother.

“Orabeoni!!” She ran towards him, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s go home!”

Brother and sister thanked the old couple and greeted them goodnight before returning to their unit, followed by their mother’s ex the whole time. Chungha barely took notice as she continued to play games on the tablet, but Sehun was having none of it.

“Sehun!” Dongyoon finally spoke, evidently trying to make it seem as if they were old friends, but it only gave Sehun the creeps. “It’s been a long time since we last saw each other, huh? You guys still live here; that’s great.”

Reluctantly, Sehun turned around to face him. “Yes,” he answered, and that was all he cared to say. Of course he was not willing to have any sort of interaction with the man who just walked out of Chungha’s life and never cared one single bit. But Sehun remained polite as much as he could. His mother raised him well and taught him to have manners, after all.

“You’ve grown so tall,” Dongyoon remarked. “I remember when you were a head shorter than me. And now you’re almost a head taller than me. Time flies!”

Sehun cleared his throat, having no intention to make small talk or catch up with this guy he never really liked as a person. “If you’re here to look for my mother, I’m afraid you’d be disappointed. She passed away half a year ago.”

“Yeah, I heard. The neighbors told me just now,” Dongyoon replied, not an ounce of sadness on his face. Instead he was still smiling, not at all ashamed of his yellowish, almost _brownish_ teeth. He then pointed at Chungha and said, “so, that’s my daughter, huh?”

Sehun was nearing his patience’s end. This guy had not once tried to be a father to Chungha. He had no right to call her ‘his daughter’. In the end, Sehun simply decided to say, “she’s my little sister.”

“Right, of course.” Dongyoon nodded. “She looks a lot like her mother.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Looks a lot like me too,” Dongyoon added casually.

“Yeah, there’s a chapter on genetics in 9th grade Biology that covers that,” said Sehun sardonically.

Dongyoon chortled, as if any of this was supposed to be funny. This only served to make Sehun’s frown deepen. This guy was _really_ starting to get on his nerves.

“You know what, I really miss the good old days when your mother and I were still together. If I could have her back, I’d never let her go. We’d raise our daughter together and we’d be such a happy family. Of course, I’d be happy to let you be part of the picture too,” said Dongyoon, who then sighed. “It must be so tough, right? Just the two of you...I mean, you’ve grown up a lot, but you’re still a kid in some ways. You’ll always be a kid in my eyes, and I’m sure that’s how your mother would feel as well. So, you know, it would be cruel to expect you to have to look after _another_ kid on your own.” He pointed at Chungha again as if she were an object, an obligation. “Want me to take some of that burden off your hands?”

“No, thank you,” Sehun stated resolutely. There was no way he was going to let Dongyoon get _anywhere_ near Chungha. “We take care of each other just fine.”

“Are you sure? Well, I got a lot of free time. I can always come around and babysit or something,” Dongyoon offered, still wearing that disgusting grin on his disgusting face.

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure,” Sehun snapped, really on the brink of losing his temper altogether. “What is it that you want from us anyway? I really can’t help but wonder. You show up out of the blue because, what, you miss us and care deeply about us?”

“Of course I care about you guys! I’ve missed you guys so much…”

“We both know that’s bullshit,” Sehun shot back. Luckily Chungha had her earphones on and would not have to listen to him curse.

At this point Dongyoon was also done being fake. The gross smile on his face was gone and once it vanished, he looked so menacing that Sehun really wondered how in the world his mother could possibly have been in a relationship with someone like that.

“40 million Won,” said Dongyoon crisply. “And then we’ll talk about monthly installments.”

“What the fuck?!” Sehun nearly choked.

“Did your mother teach you that language?” Dongyoon asked. The malicious glint in his eye was enough to make Sehun’s skin crawl.

“You’re not going to get any of it from us,” Sehun declared.

“Oh, really?” Dongyoon smirked. “Chungha’s birth certificate has my name on it, though. It shouldn’t be too difficult for me to gain custody.”

Sehun gritted his teeth and glowered at Dongyoon. “I’m not going to let you take her away from me.”

“Well, I’m afraid that’s not up to you. It’s not like you can afford raising her anyway,” he pointed out icily. “So _I’ll_ do it myself, since you can’t. Easier to just pull a portion of money from her mother’s inheritance and hand it to me. Who knows, maybe I’ll get married and I’ll even be able to provide a mother figure for Chungha as well. She’d be better off with me than with _you_ , and you know it. What can _you_ give her anyway?”

Sehun was so mad that he wanted to cry. He felt so insulted, but beyond that, he could not deny that he was hurt. Indeed, he was not capable of providing for Chungha. He could try his best, but she deserved so much better than the best he could give her.

Their unpleasant conversation was only interrupted when Mrs Nestor appeared again, hurriedly approaching Sehun.

“Chungha left her pencil case behind,” she explained, handing the pencil case back to its owner. She then exchanged glances with Sehun and noted just how uneasy he looked. Clearing her throat, she added, “I almost thought I was going to have to wait till tomorrow to return the pencil case. After all, it’s late now and it’s almost bedtime for the young lady, isn’t it?”

“Yes, you’re right, it’s time for her to sleep,” Sehun replied immediately, getting the hint and understanding that she was trying to offer him a way out of this unwanted conversation. However, Dongyoon did not look the least bit bothered, leaning against the wall and whistling as if he owned the place.

Thankfully, they heard footsteps coming from the staircase — the security guard on patrol was approaching. At the same time, the elevator doors opened and the cleaning lady stepped out. Unwilling to draw attention, Dongyoon took this chance to slink into the elevator. Only then was the crisis averted, but only for now.


	10. Plugs

Finally, the time had come for Chanyeol and Sehun to go on their fifth date. This time they opted for an ice cream parlor that was far away from Chanyeol’s place. On top of that, it was just a couple stations away from Sehun’s university campus. This was perfect since Sehun had a 3.5-hour gap in between his lessons. He could make enough time for a date with Chanyeol, then pick Chungha up from school and bring her home to be babysat by the Nestor couple, and then make his way back to campus.

For now, Chanyeol reached for the large bottle of water and poured a glass for Sehun.

“You don’t have to,” said Sehun softly.

“I want you to let me do it,” Chanyeol replied. “I like taking care of people,” he added. “And by ‘people’, I mean you.”

“Well then, thank you.” Sehun grinned and took Chanyeol’s hand in his.

“How have you and your sister been doing?” Chanyeol asked once they sat down and waited for their ice cream, cakes, and drinks to be served.

Sehun’s smile faltered as he instantly thought of the run-in with Dongyoon. It was such a mess and he did not wish to let Chanyeol or anyone else know about it. After all it was too private, not to mention talking about it would just put him in a bad mood. The question was harmless, but he still decided to put distance between himself and Chanyeol. So after a moment he just chuckled uncomfortably and said, “not bad, not bad. She asked me about you.”

“Oh wow! She did?” Chanyeol’s face lit up even though just a moment ago he was disappointed that Sehun looked uneasy just now. Disappointed in himself, not in Sehun, even though the younger man was clearly hiding something. Chanyeol convinced himself that if Sehun wanted to disclose, then he would. And yet, the whole ‘broken trust’ thing from last time still haunted Chanyeol.

“Yeah, she wanted to know when we’d get to see you again. She doesn’t know we’re meeting up today,” Sehun explained.

“Damn, why does it sound like I’m cheating on her to be with you or something?” Chanyeol laughed. “Anyway, what did you tell her?”

“Well, I didn’t give her a definite answer. But...I was thinking maybe we can go to the beach with her next time?” Sehun suggested. If they were outdoors and Chungha was with them, then there was no way they were still going to end up having sex, and so the whole avoidance problem would be avoided altogether. Neat. Chanyeol was thinking the same thing too and nodded in agreement.

Soon, their food arrived. In no time, Sehun had wolfed down one scoop of ice cream.

“You aren’t usually such a fast eater,” Chanyeol commented. “We aren’t in a hurry though, are we? I mean, I know you gotta go pick your sister up from school and whatnot, but still.”

“Not really in a rush. I’m just really hungry today.”

“How come? Did you not eat enough for lunch?” He asked.

“I didn’t even _have_ lunch,” Sehun revealed.

“Ya, don’t you know skipping meals is a bad idea?”

Sehun pouted. “I figured I was going to come meet up with you and we’d eat good food together anyway. But you’re just here to chastise me.”

“Well, you could’ve eaten a least a little bit for lunch…”

“Eh, my friend gave me a chocolate bar, but apart from that…” he shrugged. “I was busy anyway.”

“With what? Fantasizing about me?”

“That, and I also had to study for my exam later today.”

“Wait, you told me you had to go back to campus in the evening but I thought it was just for a regular class or something.” Chanyeol scratched the nape of his neck. “You’ve got an exam coming right up and you still choose to make time for a date?”

Sehun nodded. “It’s not just any date. It’s a date with _you_. You’re worth it,” he replied sweetly. “Exams stress me out, but spending time with you makes me happy. I need something to lift my mood, so there’s no better time than now to go on a date with you.”

Chanyeol smiled. “The feeling is mutual,” he said. “Are you not worried about the exam though?”

Sehun shrugged. “Not _really_ ,” he answered. “The topics aren’t _too_ difficult. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Ah, damn, I was hoping you’d admit you’re nervous and then I could give you a good luck kiss or something,” Chanyeol admitted. Quickly, he scanned the room and inwardly high-fived himself since there were hardly any other customers in sight.

“Well…” Sehun laughed. “You can still give me a good luck kiss. I won’t say no to that.”

That was permission enough for Chanyeol to lean in and kiss Sehun. The coldness from the ice cream was numbing at first, but Chanyeol deepened the kiss to make sure Sehun could get all the luck he needed. Chanyeol soon found out that Sehun’s tongue was cold too, thanks to what he just ate, but not for long as their tongues nudged and slid against each other. As they shared their warmth, it soon escalated and turned into a kind of heat that made them want to do more than kiss. Aware of this urge, Chanyeol pulled back just in time.

“Enough luck for you to ace the exam?” He asked playfully, but Sehun shook his head insistently.

“No, not enough,” Sehun declared. “Nowhere near enough. Give me more.”

His hand that was originally on his lap crept all the way up to caress Chanyeol’s face before he went in for another kiss. Quickly he found that warmth again, drawing from it without inhibition. He really wished they could have a quickie right now, but it would be too messy.

Slowly, he broke off the kiss and then sighed. “I can never get enough of you. But I guess for now this will have to do. My luck meter has been filled up.”

“Hmm, I know you wish you could have me fill you up in other ways,” Chanyeol murmured, stealing another kiss from Sehun.

“I know you’re more than capable of doing that. Just that we can’t do that today. It’s a pity.”

Chanyeol grinned, looking happier than Sehun had expected him to.

“You…” Sehun uttered hesitantly. “You don’t seem to agree it’s a pity.”

“I’m just happy that you do actually enjoy the sex after all,” Chanyeol explained. “That’s a relief.”

“Of course I enjoy it. Why wouldn’t I? Was it not obvious enough when we were doing it?”

“Just saying.” Chanyeol shrugged. He felt much less burdened now that he no longer had to worry about Sehun not enjoying the sex. But then that must mean there had to be another reason for Sehun to want to get away _right_ after they were finished. He was not willing to directly confront Sehun about it, so he was going to have to figure it out on his own. “Anyway, if we have time after this, shall we go to the bookstore?”

* * *

The exam went rather well for Sehun, all thanks to his own hard work and of course the good luck he got from Chanyeol. By the end of the night when Sehun got home, he had forgotten all about everything he memorized just for the sake of the exam. But he had definitely not forgotten about his date with Chanyeol. It was briefer than usual, but no less memorable. In fact, it was so memorable that thoughts of Chanyeol kept invading and pervading his mind no matter how many times he tried to push them away. He just wanted to be able to focus on getting this report done, but his brain refused to cooperate. He even switched off his phone so ordinary distractions had nothing on him. But there was no way he could switch off his brain, and it frustrated him. Above that, he was also sexually frustrated. It had been too long since he got laid with Chanyeol. Sex with Chanyeol was addictive. _Chanyeol_ was addictive.

This would not do. Perhaps Sehun’s life would be easier if he would just give in to his desires, if he would just surrender to the temptation of jerking himself off. There was no better time than now to do it since Chungha was asleep.

Into the bathroom he went.

There was pretty much no hesitation; not like it was not something he had done more than a thousand times in his life, and nothing to be ashamed of either. His hands just automatically knew what to do, but he did wish it was Chanyeol touching him right now. Chanyeol had _huge_ hands. Very sexy. Sehun wanted those hands stimulating his shaft, fondling his balls, and also pinching his nipples. Chanyeol always got the timing _just_ right, and it made Sehun lose control every single time. He would lick and nip at Sehun’s nipples while his thumb would tease the tip of Sehun’s cock. Once Sehun started to moan like a harlot, he knew it was time to stop. Of course he would be happy to resume sucking and teasing those sensitive nipples, but only when Sehun was close. Sehun really wished Chanyeol could be fucking him right now, harder than before, bringing him to orgasm again and again. He eventually made himself climax, and it felt great, but it would have been so much better if he could just have Chanyeol with him.

Once it was done, Sehun’s motivation to do his homework had dropped to zero. He switched off his laptop and switched on his phone instead, and started to text Chanyeol right away.

_Sehun: I need to tell you something_

_Sehun: I touched myself just now_

_Sehun: While thinking of you_

Chanyeol went online immediately and the messages were marked with ‘read’, but he went offline again promptly. Sehun did not get a reply until several minutes later when he had already switched off the lights and tucked himself into bed.

_Chanyeol: I came all over my hand just now_

_Chanyeol: Wish you were here to lick it all up for me_

Sehun squirmed under the covers. So _that_ was why Chanyeol went offline for a few minutes.

_Sehun: fuck_

_Sehun: I would love to do that for you_

_Sehun: or you could just directly nut in my mouth_

_Sehun: either way you’d be spoiling me_

_Chanyeol: I do love spoiling you_

_Chanyeol: and maybe we could try some toys next time_

_Chanyeol: how does that sound?_

_Sehun: I haven’t tried any before but yeah let’s experiment_

_Sehun: what toys are you thinking about?_

_Chanyeol: how about plugs?_

_Sehun: I guess we can start with that_

_Sehun: tho frankly I really don’t know much about it_

_Sehun: like I’ve talked about it with my ex but then we broke up before we could get our hands on any toys in particular_

_Chanyeol: …_

_Sehun: ?_

_Chanyeol: your ex, huh?_

Sehun was instantly reminded of when Chanyeol talked about his ex. The fictitious one, that Japanese girl. Sehun smirked to himself, thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to give Chanyeol a taste of his own medicine. Except Sehun’s ex was actually a real person and they really did date. Sehun only started telling lies in his subsequent messages.

_Sehun: you know now that I'm talking about my ex I actually do kinda miss him…_

_Sehun: like we used to be the sweetest couple_

_Sehun: and all our friends were so envious of us_

Chanyeol read all those messages but it had been a whole minute already, almost two, and Sehun still had not received a response. This only prompted him to carry on with his lies.

_Sehun: do you think I should hit him up? Try to rekindle what I had with him?_

A couple minutes later, a reply finally came.

_Chanyeol: if you really want to get back together with your ex, I wish you guys all the best._

_Chanyeol: you know I really just want you to be happy_

Sehun gasped. This was backfiring on him. How could Chanyeol be so calm and unbothered? And even giving his blessing? Sehun was expecting him to be mad and jealous!

_Chanyeol: but I will say this_

_Chanyeol: it was me that you were thinking about when you touched yourself just now...not your ex_

_Chanyeol: so you should really think about what that implies_

Sehun pouted and frowned even though he knew Chanyeol would not be able to see any of it.

_Sehun: then I wonder what you think about when you touch yourself. Probably your Japanese ex, right?_

_Chanyeol: -.-_

_Chanyeol: stop this_

_Sehun: hey i’ll ttyl about the toys_

_Sehun: it’s late I have to go to sleep now_

_Chanyeol: alright Sehunnie_

_Sehun: goodnight_

_Chanyeol: dream of me_

_Chanyeol: goodnight_

_Chanyeol: sleep tight_

_Chanyeol: don’t let the bugs bite_

* * *

The next day, Sehun sent Chungha to school as usual. He then had the rest of the morning to himself as he did not have any classes that morning. He spent those few hours productively, doing the housework and then his own assignments. Then he worked his shift at the café and those hours flew by too. After that, he was supposed to go pick Chungha up from school, but on the way, he was stopped by the last person he wanted to see. Dongyoon was quite a bit shorter, but still had an advantage as he was able to take Sehun by surprise. He dragged the young man into an alley and shoved him so that his back would hit the wall. The surface was rough and uneven which frightened him even more.

“What do you want?!” Sehun squeaked. It was still possible for him to get away, but he was too shocked to react and Dongyoon had a firm grip on his shoulder.

“I've already told you what I want, kid. 40 million Won,” he snarled. There was a sense of urgency in his tone, and definitely impatience. “You weren't willing to listen to me the other day, so I will ask again nicely, but for the last time.”

“Let go of me,” Sehun demanded and started to make feeble attempts at pushing him away. His determination was strong, but it was useless as he found that his limbs were weak. Numb, even. His pushes and swats had no effect on Dongyoon; it felt more like a toddler patting a doll. Dongyoon was more irritated than intimidated by Sehun’s struggle, and put an end to it by taking out a knife. He pointed it at Sehun’s abdomen, but did not push the blade in. Sehun froze and did not even dare breathe.

“You’re pathetic,” Dongyoon spat. “Hand my daughter over to me, you useless piece of shit. Do you really think you can raise her all by yourself?”

“You’ve never cared about her.” Sehun suddenly found the courage to speak up. He was not going to let anyone take Chungha away from him. “Throughout her life, you’ve never given a damn about her. You didn't show up either when my mother passed away. So why show up now, after more than half a year?”

Dongyoon visibly faltered and hesitated for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. “Don’t try to play games with me, boy. Not only do I know where you two live, I also know which school she goes to, which ballet academy too.”

“You’ve been stalking us?!” Sehun shuddered, feeling weaker and more helpless than ever.

“Oh, you think? I gotta do what I gotta do, kid. How about I pick her up from school today? Think she’s gonna—”

He was rudely interrupted when someone gave him a very hard push from the side. He fell to the ground immediately, as did the knife. It slid out from his grip and kept spinning until it was several meters out of reach. Sehun screamed, or at least he thought he did, but no sound came out from his mouth. He could only cough and pant, having held his breath for so long he was even dizzy. Only when he caught his breath could he figure out what was going on.

“Chanyeol?!” Sehun gasped, realizing that it was _Chanyeol_ out of all people who had pushed Dongyoon to the ground. Dongyoon got back on his feet and eyed Chanyeol from head to toe. Chanyeol was fuming but that did not seem to scare him off. Instead his stare lingered a little longer on the expensive watch on Chanyeol’s wrist. And then, to Sehun’s surprise, he started cackling.

“ _Now_ I understand why you’re so brave,” he said sardonically. “It’s because you got yourself a rich boyfriend. Well then, that’s perfect, isn’t it? You can just hand all of your mother’s money to me, along with my daughter, since you can just rely on the rich boyfriend anyway.”

“I’m calling the police.” Chanyeol was not going to waste time arguing with the man who dared lay a finger on Sehun. He meant what he said and took out his phone, ready to dial the number. He was serious and once Dongyoon realized that he was at a disadvantage, he turned on his heel and scuttled away from them.

Even though he was out of sight, Sehun still looked pale. He was shaking and feeling as if his knees were about to fail him. Chanyeol held him tight, letting him take all the time he needed to calm himself.

“How...why...how come you’re here?” He asked weakly, gripping Chanyeol’s shirt tightly as the sweat from his palms soaked the fabric.

“I was on my way to the café to eat with Jongin, but then I saw you and that guy just now,” Chanyeol explained. “I’m more worried about _you_ though. Who’s that guy?”

“Chungha’s father,” Sehun answered. “I haven’t seen him in _years_. I don’t know why he’s _suddenly_ coming back into our lives.”

“He mentioned your mother’s money. And mine,” Chanyeol stated. “How much money does he want?”

Sehun was about to reply, but held back before he could say a single word. Dongyoon had made it clear that he wanted 40 million Won. Why not more? Why not less? It was such a specific sum, as if someone _gave_ him that price and his goal was simply to fetch that amount of money. What could he possibly want 40 million Won for? To buy a car? To buy a house? Or...to pay off a debt?

40 million Won in Sehun’s eyes was a _huge_ sum of money. But in Chanyeol’s eyes it might not be a lot. If Chanyeol wanted to settle this, he was definitely capable of it. But then Dongyoon would learn that Chanyeol’s wealth was like a gold mine that he could continually draw from. There was no way he was just going to stop at 40 million.

 _No_ , thought Sehun to himself. _I can’t let Chanyeol find out. I don’t want to let him settle this for me. I don’t want Dongyoon to get what he wants either. He doesn’t deserve it. I’m not going to let Chanyeol do anything for that scoundrel._

“Sehun.” Chanyeol spoke again as Sehun seemed to be in a daze and did not answer the question. “How much?”

“Does it matter?”

“He was _threatening_ you.”

Sehun sighed. “What he’s after, it’s priceless,” he stated. “He wants custody of Chungha.”

He then told Chanyeol about his previous run-in with Dongyoon in the building they lived in, just avoiding the specific amount that Dongyoon was after.

“Sehunnie, I think we should go to the police station,” Chanyeol suggested. “Tell them everything you know about him. We can’t let this happen again.”

“No.” Sehun shook his head. “Not now. I have to go and pick Chungha up from school. He’s been stalking us. I need to be able to see Chungha right away to make sure she’s okay.”

“Alright. I’ll go with you,” Chanyeol offered. “I’ll reschedule with Jongin. You should call the neighbors and ask if they can babysit her for a couple hours. We’ll send her home, and then we’re going to go to the police station together.”

* * *

Unbeknownst to the danger that Sehun had had to deal with earlier, Chungha ran all the way from her classroom to where her brother was waiting. Chanyeol was right outside the campus, giving Sehun a moment alone with his sister.

“Orabeoni!”

Once she came up to him, he crouched and hugged her tight. He breathed out a sigh of relief once he saw that she seemed to be unharmed and even in a good mood. He was so scared that Dongyoon was going to get to her first. Even though he did not want to let go, Chungha did as she had something important to say.

“Orabeoni, I have to tell you some good news!”

“Good news? What is it? I’m so curious.” He smiled and tried to match her energy, even though he was still shaken up from after the assault earlier.

“I have a boyfriend now!” She announced. “Just like you and Mr Chanyeol!”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “Mr Chanyeol and I are not boyfriends though.”

Chungha folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

“Ahem. Anyway,” he said. “Tell me about this boyfriend of yours. Is he from your class?”

“Yes! He’s wonderful! He says he’s gonna treat me like a princess!”

“Well, you deserve nothing less,” he replied, patting her head softly. “I’m so happy for you. I want to hear all about him and how you two got together. But can we wait till tonight? You can tell me all about it over dinner.”

“Why?” She asked. “Aren’t we going to go home together?”

“Chungha, can you do orabeoni a favor? I need you to stay with Mr and Mrs Nestor for a couple hours today. Something came up today and I have some work to do. I’ll make it quick and I will definitely be able to come pick you up before dinner tonight. Will you be a good girl for me?”

She nodded obediently. “Okay!”

* * *

Sehun went to the police station with Chanyeol and everything else went according to plan. He got home in time to have dinner with Chungha — Mrs Nestor had called in advance to announce that she had already cooked for both Sehun and Chungha, so brother and sister happily dined with the elderly couple. Chungha also gushed over her new boyfriend, and it made Sehun so happy to see Chungha happy.

After the meal, they thanked the couple and went home. Chungha wanted to play with their mother’s cosmetics, and Sehun let her, while he himself went to take a shower. When he was done, the first thing he saw once he stepped out of the bathroom was Chungha’s face painted in an assortment of colors. That sight made him burst into laughter.

“Orabeoni, don’t you think I look cute with makeup on?” She asked smugly.

“Well, you look cute to me with or without makeup,” he answered, sitting down with her. “Do you want me to take some pictures for you?”

“I already took pretty selfies,” she replied, pointing at his phone on the table. “Orabeoni, I want to ask you a question.”

“Yes?”

“What’s a plug?”

Sehun stiffened and reached for his phone. He knew she knew the password to his phone, so she must have unlocked it and then saw some of his texts with Chanyeol from last night.

“Where did you learn that word from?” He asked anyway, and bought himself some time to come up with a decent answer.

She pointed at his phone again. “The messages.”

He cleared his throat and took out the hair dryer from a drawer, showing it to her. “You see, this is a plug,” he explained and had to hold back from giggling. “It’s supposed to connect to the socket on the wall so that electricity can pass through, and then we can use these electronic appliances.”

“Oh.” She said nothing more and proceeded to comb her hair, but just as Sehun thought that the crisis was averted, she piped up again. “So why does Mr Chanyeol want to buy them for you?”

He gulped. “Well, Mr Chanyeol is a very nice person and he enjoys buying nice things for people,” he answered. “Just like how he bought the Olaf doll for you.”

She nodded in both understanding and agreement. “So he will buy a plug for you?”

“It seems so.” Inwardly, he was so relieved that he hardly even had to lie.

“So can he buy a plug for me too?”

“That’s for adults only,” he replied hastily. “Sometimes these appliances can be difficult to use, or even dangerous if used incorrectly. So, when you grow up and you decide you want one, then...you can most certainly have one if you like.”

“Okay!” Satisfied with his response, she stood up and stretched her arms. “My turn to shower!”


	11. Tumbling Reservations

Finally came the weekend. A long-awaited weekend. It was supposed to be the sixth date between Chanyeol and Sehun but this time they were going to the beach with Chungha.

The little girl picked up a branch from somewhere and started to doodle on the sand. The two adults trailed right behind her, keeping her under supervision while they chatted.

“You know,” said Sehun as he entwined his hand in Chanyeol’s. “I haven’t even properly thanked you for saving my ass the other day...when I was attacked.”

“Has he been bothering you again?” Chanyeol asked.

“No, but...I feel like we’re just counting down to the next confrontation.” Sehun sighed. “I do think about what would happen if Chungha does get taken away from me.”

“We’re not gonna let that happen,” said Chanyeol in reassurance, giving Sehun’s hand a supportive squeeze.

“I honestly wouldn’t know what to do without her,” Sehun replied. “Even though I’m the one who’s supposed to be taking up the role of her caregiver and guardian now, it’s really more like she’s the one protecting me. For so many months, she’s been my only source of happiness. I don’t think she knows how important she is to me.”

Chungha had no clue what the two men were talking about, nor did she pay attention to them. But when she turned around to look at them, the first thing she noticed was that they were holding hands.

"I KNEW you guys were a couple!” She exclaimed, jumping up and down insistently. “Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

“Chungha, I told you that’s not the case,” Sehun insisted even though he was still holding Chanyeol’s hand and had no intention of letting go.

“Hey,” Chanyeol cut in, deciding to change the topic rather than argue with the child. “Chungha, do you want to know a secret?”

“What secret?”

“You know Teacher Park, your homeroom teacher at school?” Chanyeol asked. “That’s my noona.”

“Wow!” Chungha gushed. “Really? That’s so cool!”

“Hold on, I didn’t know that.” Sehun looked amazed. “But now that you say it, I realize you two do look very much alike.”

“Let me show you some pics.” Chanyeol took out his phone and opened the photo album full of pictures of him and his family at Yoora’s wedding.

“Oh! I remember this from last year!” Chungha was elated, clapping her hands. “Teacher Park looked so beautiful on her wedding day! I also want to look this beautiful on my wedding day!”

“Wait…” Sehun uttered. He remembered that day too. It was just last year, a few months before his mother passed away. Chungha was invited to attend the wedding — as was the rest of her class since Yoora was their homeroom teacher. Sehun was the one who picked Chungha up from the chapel that afternoon since their mother had to work. By the time he arrived at the chapel, the other students were already one by one approaching their own parents or caregivers. He searched the crowds for Chungha, but before managing to locate his sister, his gaze landed upon a particularly good-looking man. A stranger, but possibly the most handsome man Sehun had ever laid eyes upon. All he knew was that that man was standing either next to or behind the bride for the most part. They never interacted, and he only caught a few glimpses before Chungha came up to him and they had to go. But now it all made sense to him. He smiled to himself. This was so fascinating. He had already seen Chanyeol before, and it was Chanyeol’s good looks that got his attention. But now, after all that they had been through, he was attracted to Chanyeol for so much more than just appearances.

“I love Teacher Park and Mr Chanyeol,” Chungha added, grinning from ear to ear. However, Sehun pouted.

“Oh, wow. So you don’t love me anymore. Okay then.” He folded his arms across his chest and turned his head to the other side. This only made Chungha giggle and wrap her arms around him.

“I love orabeoni more than anyone in the world!” She declared proudly. She was forgiven immediately and the siblings hugged. As Chanyeol watched this wholesome interaction, he also grinned at them. It reminded him of his own childhood with his sister too. One of his fondest memories was that they would give each other piggyback rides.

“Chungha, you want a piggyback ride?” He offered.

“Yes!” She squealed and started to climb onto Chanyeol’s back, agile as a monkey. “Orabeoni’s turn afterward!”

Sehun chuckled. “Alright. I’m ready. It’s been a while since the last time I gave you a piggyback ride, right?”

“I mean your turn here,” she replied puckishly, patting Chanyeol’s shoulders right before she alighted from the giant’s back. She dusted herself off and then nudged Sehun to send him in Chanyeol’s direction. “Come on, come on!”

Chanyeol winked at Sehun and said, “well, you heard her. And admit you want it.”

Sehun could no longer hold back from smiling and giggling. Once he was on Chanyeol’s back and wrapped his arms around the giant, he finally whispered to Chanyeol and admitted, “yes, I want this. This and so much more with you.”

“I’d ask you to elaborate on the ‘so much more’ part, but I don’t think it’s the kind of conversation we’d want to have around a minor,” Chanyeol remarked, his smirk so impish that it rivaled Chungha’s. “So you’re going to have to tell me all about it next time.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Chungha asked, jumping up and down again but this time in excitement. She also glanced back and forth between the two grownups, eager to receive answers. “I want to know too.”

Chanyeol giggled, having prepared an excuse in advance. “Remember the Olaf doll we bought from McDonald’s last time?”

“Yes of course! I love it! Why?”

“What about the Elsa and Anna ones? Would you want to have those too?” He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

“Well then!” Chanyeol snapped his fingers. “I think I know where exactly we are going for lunch later.”

* * *

After spending the day with Sehun and Chungha outdoors, Chanyeol spent the next day indoors. Kyungsoo was coming over, and this time it was Chanyeol preparing brunch for the two of them.

“Jongin’s birthday is coming up,” Chanyeol began. “You’re gonna go to the party too, right?”

“Of course. And you know what I got him this year? A ukulele,” Kyungsoo revealed, which made Chanyeol chortle.

“He’s been talking about it since his _last_ birthday,” Chanyeol replied. “Maybe this time he’ll pick it up for real, since you are already putting the instrument in his hands.”

“You know how he is. Says he wants to learn this and learn that, but never actually makes the time for it. Except Japanese, I guess? Did you give him your old notes or something?”

“My old textbooks only,” Chanyeol answered. “If I showed him my notes, he’d never quit making fun of me. It’s not like he doesn’t do it all the time already — I don’t need to provide him with more material for it.”

“True that. But what birthday present are you gonna give him?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Me being part of his life is already the best gift he can ever ask for.”

Kyungsoo let out a guffaw. “Fair enough. I can’t say you’re wrong.”

“Seriously though, I did prepare _something_ for him. But I have to keep it under wraps for now.”

“Oh, come on, I can keep a secret.”

“Can you?”

“I can do it better than _you_ ,” he declared confidently. “And I can most definitely do it better than Jongin.”

“While that may be true...nah, you’re not gonna change my mind. It’s going to remain as a secret and a surprise until Jongin gets his hands on it.”

“Not sure what you’re being so mysterious for, but alright,” said Kyungsoo. “Now, enough about Jongin. I want to talk about _you_.”

“Me? Why? I’m not the one whose birthday is coming up.”

“No, but you’re the one with the sugar baby.”

“And what’s so special about that?”

“Your relationship with him is what’s so special. Your _feelings_ for him,” Kyungsoo pointed out. “This is the opposite of what we were aiming for when we decided that it would be a good idea for you to try to get into a sugar arrangement.”

“So you reckon I’ve defeated the whole purpose of getting a sugar baby, because I’ve started to develop feelings for him?” Chanyeol asked. He was aware that initially he only agreed to try sugar relationships because he wanted to fulfill some of his unmet needs without the risk of getting his heart broken, which was what his ex-wife had already done to him. He loved her and expected reciprocation from her, but in the end he did not get what he wanted. He and Kyungsoo agreed that the only way to avoid this disappointment and hurt was to not have expectations at all, when it came to delicate matters such as _feelings_. And indeed Chanyeol never expected to receive romantic affection from whoever his sugar baby was going to be.

“In a way, yes, I guess.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “And I don’t want you to get your heart broken again. That’s the most important thing.”

“But it’s only a problem if my feelings are unrequited,” Chanyeol stated, feigning confidence. “I want to believe he feels the same about me.”

“You also felt that way about Saebyul and look where it got you,” Kyungsoo pointed out reluctantly. “If you’re going to let yourself make the same mistakes, then I don’t know what else I can do to help you.”

“Kyungsoo, I don’t want my relationship with him to end up like my failed marriage,” Chanyeol admitted. He gave up on pretending that he was not apprehensive about his potentially unrequited feelings. “I know it’s unwise...I’m putting myself in a vulnerable situation again just as soon as I move on from one heartbreak. And you’ve been warning me all along. But I just can’t help myself. He came into my life, and I...I fell for the _one_ person I shouldn’t have fallen for.”

“Chanyeol…”

“Are you disappointed in me?”

“No,” he answered. “But I am worried.”

“What am I supposed to do now?” Chanyeol sighed. He would not have to be here asking Kyungsoo this question if he had just kept his guard up around Sehun. If he had just taken caution and hidden his heart away. Now he was in too deep, too far along into a maze that actually had no way out. Like falling into quicksand, falling hard and sinking fast. But did he even want out? No, he did not want to be unstuck; he just wanted to be able to breathe just fine even as he sank. He could not imagine not having feelings for Sehun. He could not imagine not having Sehun in his life. Not when Sehun was everything he ever wanted. They were the perfect match. Like he said the other day, he could most certainly do without Sehun. But he would _much_ rather have Sehun by his side.

“You should try to find out if he has feelings for you too,” Kyungsoo suggested. “As in how he _really_ feels. Not just guessing or hoping or wishful thinking.”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol uttered. He agreed with Kyungsoo’s reasoning, but when it came to actually _doing_ as the shorter man advised, Chanyeol’s resolve was weak. He was not even sure he wanted to find out how Sehun felt. If he never had to learn the truth, then he would never have to be disappointed. Why should he take that risk?

“Unless...you have a better idea?”

“I...not at the moment. I’m not sure how to test him. Not sure I want to, either. But I’ll definitely think about what you said,” Chanyeol concluded. “And see how it goes.”

* * *

Jongin’s birthday finally came, and his friends gathered at his place for the party. He accepted one gift after another, and when it was Chanyeol’s turn, Jongin almost screamed.

“A signed copy?! How did you manage to get this?!” He asked, holding and touching his favorite artist’s album _really_ carefully, as if it was a bible and he was in dire need of salvation.

“Amazing, right?” Chanyeol winked. “I pulled some strings and got this for you. You can start thinking about how to thank me.”

“Wow!” Kyungsoo chimed in when the mystery was finally solved. “That’s awesome! Chanyeol, why didn’t _I_ get anything as special when it was my birthday?”

“Well, it’s like I told you,” said Chanyeol smugly. “Me being part of your life is already the best gift you can ever ask for.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “Right, of course.”

“Guess I’m _finally_ gonna start to learn to play the ukulele and then I can play every single song on this album!” Jongin declared. “Thanks so much, both of you. And Chanyeol is right. Being part of this trio is indeed the best present I can ask for,” he admitted sweetly, grinning at his two best friends who glanced at each other and started cackling.

“Gosh, this is giving me the chills,” Chanyeol commented, running his hands up and down his arms and shoulders. “So corny!”

“Who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Jongin?” Kyungsoo frowned. “I suspect you are Jongin’s evil clone, X-Jongin.”

“Ya, I’m too old for your jokes,” Jongin replied with a laugh as he stacked up the presents he received. Then Sehun came into sight, gift in hand.

“Happy birthday,” said Sehun softly, but nonetheless sincerely. He handed a bear-shaped paper bag to the birthday boy and added, “it’s not a lot, but I hope you like it.”

Jongin _loved_ it. The packaging was already a sight most pleasing to him. What was inside was even lovelier! Chocolates! Marshmallows! He licked his lips at that and then looked up to grin at Sehun. “It means a lot to me. Thank you.”

While Sehun kept his eyes on Jongin and earnestly greeted the dance teacher, _Chanyeol_ had his eyes on the youngest of them, wanting to lick and taste him as much as the birthday boy wanted to do the same to the chocolates and marshmallows. On the other hand, Kyungsoo was observing the way Chanyeol watched Sehun, reminded of what he and Jongin had discussed the other day at the bowling center. Jongin shot a furtive glance at Kyungsoo to make sure he was taking note of everything that was happening between Chanyeol and Sehun. In fact, Jongin did so several times throughout the party, sending signals to Kyungsoo while thinking he was being subtle. Of course he had his own theory about the way Chanyeol was making advances at Sehun, but he needed Kyungsoo to verify it.

Throughout the meal, Jongin only gained more and more confidence in his own little theory. He and Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol insisted on being the one to pull the chair out for Sehun, refill drinks for him, hand utensils, sauce, napkins, and other stuff for him, and so many more other gestures. Jongin was the birthday boy, but Chanyeol definitely had a tunnel vision for Sehun and Sehun only. In fact, Chanyeol was so infatuated that he kept pouring sprite into Sehun’s cup while he gazed at the boy lovingly. Only when both Jongin and Kyungsoo yelped loudly did Chanyeol realize what he had done. He went red in the face while it was Sehun who chuckled and cleaned up the spillage in the end.

Eventually, Jongin’s attention was redivided to his other friends at the party, while Kyungsoo retreated to another room where Jongin’s piano was. After a couple of hours of chatting, mindless frolicking, and several rounds of the intriguing werewolf game, Jongin let out a groan once he caught sight of Sehun and Chanyeol on his couch. If they were just sitting together _innocently_ and _casually_ , Jongin would not have had a single word of complaint. But that was _far_ from what they were doing. Sure, they were playing video games, but the sight that made Jongin stop and stare was that Sehun was downright sitting on Chanyeol’s lap. They might be the only ones on that couch, but they were acting as if they were the only ones in the room.

Jongin gulped at the sight. On the couch were some of his other friends’ bags and jackets, but otherwise there was plenty of space. Definitely enough for Sehun to take a seat _directly_ on the couch instead of having to occupy Chanyeol’s lap. Jongin could recall that, usually, whenever Chanyeol came over, he never cared whatever was on the couch. He would just sit there no matter what, and if need be, he would just brush the owner’s belongings to the floor and take a seat anyway. Jongin was used to it already, but this time when he approached Chanyeol and Sehun to ask why they were sitting like this, Chanyeol had the audacity to say, “there’s not enough space.”

Sehun nodded in agreement, flicking a glance at the remaining space on the couch. He looked as if he could not comprehend why Jongin would feel the need to ask this question when the answer was already so obvious. Jongin gawked at his two guests, noting how comfortable they were with each other. This left him speechless. All that he could do was turn on his heel and rejoin another group of friends in the kitchen.

As soon as Jongin walked away, Chanyeol turned back to Sehun who then said, “I can’t believe it’s almost half past nine. You gotta go?”

Sehun nodded reluctantly. “Chungha will be worried if I don’t pick her up on time. I promised her I would show up before 10, so I will,” he explained. “If I could stay behind, I would. I should help Jongin with cleaning up anyway.”

“Nah, who knows what time his friends are gonna be here until. But I can help out instead,” Chanyeol offered. “On your behalf.”

Sehun smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. You would do that for me?”

“Of course I would,” Chanyeol replied sweetly, pulling Sehun in so that they got to stay like this a little longer before he had to go. Sehun gasped softly when his back was flat against Chanyeol’s torso. He fidgeted, but Chanyeol was holding him so firmly. The more he tried to move, the more it seemed like he was trying to grind his ass against Chanyeol’s crotch.

“Do you…” Sehun piped up awkwardly. “Do you wanna play another round with me?” He asked, gesturing at the TV screen.

“Sure,” Chanyeol answered, but then smirked and put the console on the armrest instead. Then, shamelessly, he snuck his hand under Sehun’s shirt and started to make his way up to Sehun’s chest till he reached a nipple. Sehun’s first reaction was to moan at the skin-to-skin contact, before staring wide-eyed at Chanyeol whose boldness was unexpected but, in fact, welcomed.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for us to be like this...here?” Sehun asked sheepishly. He looked over his shoulder to make sure neither Jongin nor other guests were near enough to witness what he and Chanyeol were doing.

“Hmm, probably not,” Chanyeol admitted casually, continuing to touch Sehun slowly and sensually. “But I like it,” he added, his free hand reaching up to caress the side of Sehun’s face so that Sehun would keep his eyes on _him_ and not on other people. “And I want to kiss you right now.”

This time Sehun chuckled. “But I need to go soon.”

“Then I better make it quick.”

Chanyeol did as he said he would. Their bodies were so close already; he hardly even needed to lean in for their lips to meet. At first the kiss was gentle, brief, scarcely more than a peck, but nevertheless heartfelt. They found it impossible to not want more, and so their lips met again. They only paused when the risk of getting caught spiked, as one of Jongin’s friends was making her way to the bathroom. Chanyeol could only loosen his embrace and keep his hands to himself, while Sehun took this chance to rise to his feet altogether. He was itching for more intimacy with Chanyeol, but he really did have to go. If he were to stay seated on Chanyeol’s lap, it would be as dangerous as falling back asleep after silencing the final alarm.

Chanyeol did not stand up. He merely looked up at Sehun pleadingly, and pouted. It seemed he had picked up this habit from not just Sehun but also Chungha.

“We’ll meet again in several days’ time,” said Sehun in reassurance, fumbling with his clothes. “I’m gonna let Jongin know it’s time for me to leave.”

Chanyeol watched from a distance as Jongin and Sehun exchanged a few words and hugged. Then Sehun was out the door altogether.


	12. All I Do Is Wait

Several hours later, Chanyeol found himself cleaning up the house with Jongin.

“Ya, Park Chanyeol,” Jongin piped up. “Why were you _so_ desperate just now?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol paused and blinked twice. “What are you talking about?”

“Really?” Jongin raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. “You’re gonna play dumb with me?”

“Dude!” Chanyeol laughed. “Come on, just tell me what this is all about.”

“What else could it be? Of course I’m talking about the way you were acting around Sehun just now. All through the evening. It’s like no one else is in the room, only you and him. It’s _my_ birthday but your focus is on _him_. And then when you guys were playing video games just now, he was sitting on your lap,” Jongin stated. “So, yes, you’re so smitten with him and I’d like to know why.”

Chanyeol laughed even harder this time. “Jongin, do you realize you sound like a jealous boyfriend right now? Damn, I had no idea you felt that way about me...I thought we were just friends.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Sure. Go ahead. Keep avoiding the question.”

“So you’ve noticed I like Sehun a lot.”

“Yeah, duh. I’d have to be blind to not see it.”

“Well, can you blame me? What’s not to like about him?”

“He’s a very likable guy; I get it. But you...you keep hitting on him and I don’t know why you are so eager to draw his attention,” Jongin replied. “Is it because you know he's in demand and your competitive ass wants to be the one to take him home instead?”

Chanyeol was so amused by Jongin’s confusion. “You were the one who told me that a lot of customers keep checking him out and even ask him out. And he always turns them down. But he hasn’t turned _me_ down. Wonder why that could be.”

“What are your intentions, really?” Jongin questioned. “Like, seriously, what do you want with him?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Eh, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take him out on a date, right?”

“Don’t be flippant. I know I’m not as close friends with him as I am with you, but I’m protective over that kid, okay? I’ve told you before — he’s been through a lot already. If you’re just going to take advantage of him, there’s no way I’m gonna just sit back and let that happen,” Jongin declared. “I’m not gonna let you play with his feelings or lead him on, no matter what.”

“I’m not going to break his heart or hurt him in any way,” Chanyeol stated resolutely, sounding just as serious as Jongin did. “I know what you’re saying. I’m not gonna play with his feelings or anything.”

“Yeah, well, that’s also what you said about Yejin back then,” Jongin pointed out. His voice and facial expressions bore none of the mirth and elation he displayed during the party. At this point he was not just serious — he was also slightly bitter.

Chanyeol paused for a moment before he could recall who Jongin was talking about. Yejin, a girl who used to be part of Chanyeol’s life many years ago. He had some sort of an unofficial dalliance with her when they were both young and foolish. Looking back, Chanyeol did reckon he was sort of a jerk back then. He was not serious about her but made it seem like he was fully ready to start a relationship with her. At the same time he was also dallying with and flirting with other people. He really should not have done that.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol replied solemnly. “But I promise I’ve learned from my mistakes.”

Jongin could only sigh at that. Neither he nor Chanyeol expected to be having this conversation at this hour of the day, not to mention it was his birthday. But Jongin had points to make and it was what needed to be said.

“I don’t mean to be bringing up shit from the past,” Jongin explained. “It’s just that she greeted me today, and that’s why I was reminded of what happened between you and her. I’m seeing a pattern between that and how you’ve been behaving when Sehun is around. I care about Sehun as a friend, but with Yejin, you know I liked her, Chanyeol. I _genuinely_ had feelings for her. But you went and hurt her so deeply that it made her unwilling to date anyone ever since. I’m not happy about it, and it’s not just because it ruined _my_ chance to be with her. Above that, it’s also because you brought so much pain to a girl who was naive enough to give you her heart. She really wanted to be in a committed and exclusive relationship with you. Heck, she was prepared to drop all of her admirers for you. But look what you’ve done to her. She didn’t deserve it. And neither does Sehun.”

Chanyeol’s heart sank. “So you reckon it’s better for me to stay away from Sehun?”

“Well, not exactly. I’m friends with Sehun but I’m friends with _you_ as well. I want you to be happy too. So if you think dating him would bring happiness to you, especially after your divorce and all that, I wouldn’t be against it. If you two make each other happy, why would I oppose it? I’d be wholly supportive. But if you’re _not_ actually serious about Sehun, please don’t make it seem like you are. Don’t trick him into believing that you’re going to give him more than you’re ready to give. There are lines I won’t let you cross.”

Chanyeol nodded. He understood what Jongin was trying to say, so they did not linger on that topic any longer. But his _thoughts_ lingered, even when he got home by himself and got into bed. What did he want with Sehun, actually? He was not insincere in what he said to Jongin just now, but it was not enough to just not be lying. He had to be honest and upfront with himself. He _wanted_ to be. He wanted to figure out what he was really thinking and what he really desired. He was aware that what he wanted with Sehun was more than a sugar relationship. More than a sexual relationship as well. But what if he was leading Sehun on without knowing it himself? What if, as Jongin feared, he was doing to Sehun what he did to Yejin all those years ago? He could not even stand the thought of Sehun getting hurt, and to think that _he_ might end up being the perpetrator...

He shook his head and shuddered, trying to shake those thoughts away. Maybe he just needed to go on another date with Sehun and try to figure out what he really wanted. And also, like Kyungsoo advised, to figure out if Sehun had any feelings for him, beyond their sugar arrangement.

* * *

Sehun was glad to have the chance to relax and have fun at Jongin’s party because the next day turned out to be rather hectic. He had to do the housework, hand in a few assignments that were due, attend his classes, work a shift at the café, and meet up with his tutee for a lesson.

When she showed up and sat down, her eyes were all red and swollen. It was clear that she had been crying, which made Sehun ask, “hey, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Before saying anything, she took out her folder which contained the poems she was supposed to be studying and analyzing. She threw the folder onto the table and glowered at it as if it were a cursed relic. Sehun wondered what these poems had ever done to deserve this treatment.

“I’m never studying these stupid sonnets again! I hate love poems!” She declared in fuming rage.

Sehun gulped but remained calm nevertheless. “You seem quite frustrated,” he said. “We don’t have to look at the poems today if you don’t want to.”

She huffed and gritted her teeth for a moment. She continued to glare at her files and the frown on her face did not leave. However a moment later she folded her arms across her chest and looked up at Sehun to ask, “how did you and your boyfriend confess your feelings each other?”

Sehun was taken aback by that question. It seemed quite personal, but that was probably not his tutee’s concern at the moment. He could see that she was troubled by love, even though the actual issue was still opaque to him.

And then Sehun gulped again, realizing that he had lied to her last time about having a boyfriend instead of a sugar daddy. This time he had to make up another story which compelled him to quickly think about all the things that Chanyeol had said to him.

“Well,” he began hesitantly. “He expressed that he enjoys making me happy.”

She gawked at him. “Is that all?!”

“Uh, no, no, of course not,” he added hastily. “He also said he would like it if he could have me by his side. That he doesn’t wanna lose me. Something like that. And that really touched my heart. He’s a really sweet guy.”

“Yeah, you two are so lucky to be in love…” she uttered. “Can’t relate.”

He was aware that he was only answering half of her question, but seeing as she did not press this, he did not say a word either. He simply sat patiently and waited for her to carry on sharing her thoughts if she felt like it. He felt that he was more of a counsellor at the moment than a tutor, which was a bit unexpected. But he also knew that there was no way she would be able to focus on the lesson if she could not resolve her emotional struggles at least for now.

“I really regret it, you know,” she went on, and it seemed her fury had turned into remorse. “I should’ve confessed, but I was too stupid to.”

“There’s someone you like?”

She nodded. “Out of all the people in the world, it had to be my best friend that I fell for. I was too afraid to say it, too damn scared to be honest about how I felt toward her. I thought I’d be ruining our friendship if I let it show that I had feelings for her. But now...she’s dating someone else. If I had told her sooner, I might still have stood a chance. Now I don’t anymore and it’s all my fault.”

“Oh, I see…no wonder you’re upset,” he replied gently. “I wish I could make you feel better.”

“Never mind. No one can help me,” she said monotonously. Straightening her back, she adjusted her glasses and added decisively, “we should get started with the lesson.”

Sehun nodded. “So, no poems today?”

“No poems today, sorry. I’m just not in the mood for it. But I can show you my essay that I got back today,” she replied, handing it to him. “Took my teacher long enough to mark it. The grade is meh but I thought I’d show you anyway.”

“That’s not a bad score,” said Sehun in reassurance. “You’ve been continuously making improvements. I think we should be proud of that. Give yourself some credit too; I can see that you’ve been working hard.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, glancing over what she had written and the teacher’s feedback. “This is quite good. I think you’re becoming more and more familiar with Pride & Prejudice now. I’m happy to see that.”

“I was gonna ask you something about the main couple,” she said. “I’m beginning to think that Elizabeth wasn’t really in love with Darcy.”

“Oh? How come?”

She shrugged. “I just suspect she was just grateful to him because he was able to help her family. Financially.”

“Hmm, I think she’s definitely thankful to him. But I still think she did love him. And on that note, we should look for quotes in the novel to back up our arguments. It’s important to do so when writing essays,” he pointed out. “Last lesson, we made a list of important quotes, right? Did you bring it with you today?”

“Yeah, I sorted them out according to the major themes.” She rummaged among the handouts in her folder until she found what she was looking for. “I can’t believe I have to memorize all these quotes…”

The two of them spent the rest of the hour on academic matters, pushing away their thoughts about their own love lives and romantic feelings. But these thoughts returned once the lesson was wrapped up and they parted ways. When his tutee raised doubts about whether or not the main character truly loved her love interest, he saw the parallels between the characters’ relationships and his own life. He was the protagonist and then there was the rich love interest, the naive little sister, the money-hungry antagonist...how he wished his life could be fiction. That way the good ones would get their happy endings, and the bad guys would have to suffer. But this was real life, and real life was full of frustrations and contradictions.

Another thing that stuck with Sehun way after their lesson had ended was what his tutee said about her own feelings for her best friend. What if what happened to her would also happen to him? He definitely had feelings for Chanyeol, but for the longest time he refused to let it show, not wanting it to jeopardize their sugar relationship. It was a risk he was not ready to bear. On top of that, he was also scared that Chanyeol might not requite his feelings. Yet if he remained mute about how he felt, what if Chanyeol found someone new and decided to be with them instead? Where would that leave him and their sugar arrangement?

These thoughts were so unsettling. He might have had some success in making his tutee feel better just now, but when it came to his own troubles and worries, he felt so small and easily defeated. He then thought about how his tutee felt better after talking to him about it. So perhaps he should also confide in someone. Like Minseok. But both of them were busy with exams and stuff these days, Minseok even more so. Sehun did not want to get in the way like he did last time when they were talking on the phone. Minseok deserved better after all.

Sehun sighed to himself. It seemed like sighing and waiting it out was the only thing he was in the position to do at the moment.


	13. Brand New

A few days later, Sehun was going on his seventh date with Chanyeol. He found it hard to believe that it was actually just their seventh _official_ date when they kept meeting each other through other people. He was in the midst of enjoying their lunch date when his phone rang.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” he said to Chanyeol before accepting the call. “Hello?”

“Hi, may I speak to Mr Oh Sehun please?”

“Speaking.”

“We’re calling from the electronics repair center,” said the lady on the other end of the line. “I’m really sorry to let you know that we don’t seem to be able to fix your laptop. It’s simply too old and we really advise replacing it before anything else glitches, because then you might end up losing more of your files. When you come and pick it up, we can recommend some newer models and we offer them at affordable prices as well. I’m sure you’ll be able to find something you like.”

“I see,” he replied pensively. “Well, thanks for letting me know anyway. I’ll come pick it up as soon as I can.”

Afterward, he explained things to Chanyeol who simply smiled and said, “well, don’t worry about it. There’s another store on the other side of the mall. Let’s go and see what they have.”

* * *

At the store, they were greeted by a salesperson who very enthusiastically pointed them to the newest laptop models.

“This one is really popular with students,” she explained. “We’re offering a discount too if you show us your student card. But the discount period is only until the end of this week, so don’t miss out,” she added with a wink, which made Chanyeol frown. She had been swooning over Sehun ever since they stepped into the store, and while Chanyeol could definitely understand that Sehun was _gorgeous_ , it did not seem very professional of the salesperson to behave this way.

“Does the discount only apply to this new model?” Sehun asked, completely unaffected unlike Chanyeol. “How about the other two you showed us just now?”

“At the moment the discount is only for this one, but we have special offers for some other models as well,” she answered, and then grinned flirtatiously. “Although I can give you a special discount anyway. But just because you’re so special. It’s not every day I come across such a good-looking customer. Today must be my lucky day.”

All Sehun did in response was smile politely at her. He soon moved on to glance at some older models’ specifications and features, while Chanyeol looked more and more bothered by the salesperson’s behavior. He wondered if all the salespersons in this store were supposed to say these things to every single customer just to make more sales, or if it was just this one who was making lame attempts at flirting with Sehun. Either it was so lame that Sehun really did not even pick up on it, or he was just way too accustomed to these advances that it had no effect on him. After all, Jongin did mention that there were plenty of customers at Kamong Café who displayed interest in him.

When she noticed that he seemed more interested in one of the older models, naturally she took the chance to promote the product. “This one comes in quite a few colors as well: white, black, silver, gold, and red,” she said merrily. “From what I’ve seen, most guys go for traditional colors like black or silver. But you’re not like other guys, are you?” She looked up at him with a playful glint in her eyes. She then licked her lips and added, “I think you’re gold.”

Sehun chuckled. “I think I like the red one better though.”

Undeterred, the salesperson simply giggled and went on to say, “by the way, this model is a bit heavier than the one just now.”

“Oh really?” He picked them up, one in each hand as he compared them. But he struggled to balance them and one of them started to slide out of his hand. Luckily the salesperson had quick reflexes and managed to scoop the laptop into her arms. Yet in that moment of panic Sehun had neglected to keep a tighter grip on the laptop in his other hand, which almost sent it crashing to the ground if not for Chanyeol rescuing it just in time.

“I’m sorry!” He squeaked.

“No worries,” she replied confidently. Slowly and cautiously she moved to place the laptop back onto the counter, but the movement made Sehun aware that his palm was still against the bottom of the laptop while the salesperson’s hands were touching the back of his hand. He stiffened, feeling even more awkward. Perhaps she was just trying to be careful, but she did not let go of his hand until the very last moment. At this point Chanyeol was really starting to look annoyed, even though Sehun was too focused on the gadgets to notice it.

“I think I’ll get this model,” Sehun announced happily when he finally whirled to face Chanyeol. “In red.”

Chanyeol’s expression of displeasure immediately turned into one of contentment when he saw how pleased Sehun was. He nodded and said, “sure. This one it is then.”

“Great! I’ll go get a new one for you then,” replied the salesperson. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Sehun nodded and then brought Chanyeol to another section of the store to look at some laptop cases. Whereas Sehun crouched to check out some features items, Chanyeol was looking at some earbuds which gave him an idea.

 _Maybe Sehunnie and I can get matching earbuds! That would be so cool_ , he thought to himself. _But I’m not confident he’d appreciate that. Matching accessories is more of a ‘couple’ thing. And like he’s said to his little sister more than once, we’re not a couple._

He put these doubts aside for now and made his way back to Sehun. He expected that the salesperson should be back by now, and indeed she was on her way. She was holding a heavy box that was supposed to contain the red laptop that Sehun wanted to purchase. She was short and thin, so it was not surprising that she would find it heavy and difficult to carry. And yet she was carrying it with just one hand — as Chanyeol looked on, he soon found out why she insisted on doing it this way despite the struggle: she needed to hold her phone with her free hand. It did not look like she was using it to text someone either as the device was held perpendicular to the ground. Chanyeol wondered if she knew how obvious she was, or if she was even trying to be subtle. He would have to be blind to not see that she was trying to use her phone camera to take a picture. She looked very focused and determined as well, even chewing on her lip as she zoomed in. What was the matter? Who was her target anyway?

Chanyeol could pretty much guess what she was doing. He just wished it did not have to be this way. As if giving her one last chance, he strode towards her until he was standing right behind her. She did not notice him approaching as she was too focused on captioning the snap she took. ‘Hottie spotted’, she typed, ready to send it to her friends in the group chat.

Chanyeol could see her phone screen very clearly from where he was standing. He definitely agreed that Sehun was a hottie, but it was just so unprofessional of her. He had had enough.

“Ahem!”

She jumped when he cleared his throat to announce his presence. Quickly, she regained her composure and whirled to face him with a smile. “Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked as if she had not done anything wrong.

“Delete it,” he demanded. He did not raise his voice, but his tone was firm and angry enough for her to feel intimidated.

“Um...I don’t know what you’re talking ab—”

“Yes you do,” he cut in coldly. “Or we can show this to your store manager. I wonder if they would also agree that he’s a hottie.”

She gulped. “Uh...I’m…I just...”

“You know what to do,” he snapped.

Realizing that she had run out of excuses, she had no choice but to unlock her phone. She reopened the chat and deleted the message she was so close to sending to her pals. Hastily, she sought to put her phone away right after that, but Chanyeol was quicker.

“And the picture too,” he said sharply. His tall figure loomed over her and left her with no choice but to do as she was told. “And in the ‘recently deleted’ album as well,” he added sternly. He monitored her screen closely until he felt sufficiently certain that he had wiped traces of Sehun off her phone.

“Sorry…” she drawled, her eyes darting everywhere. The more she felt his piercing stare of disapproval upon her, the more her palms sweated.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” he pointed out icily. “So, are you going to keep the customer waiting, or can we proceed to checkout already?” He asked, making it clear that her half-assed apology did nothing to appease him.

“Yes, certainly,” she squeaked, promptly leading him and Sehun to the checkout counter.

As soon as they stepped out of the store, they made their way to the car park in the basement floors. On the way, Sehun was grinning from ear to ear but Chanyeol was pouting and frowning.

“What’s the matter?” Sehun asked innocently. “Do you not like the laptop?”

“The laptop is fine,” Chanyeol replied snappily. “Its owner is fine as fuck too.”

Sehun chuckled and happily accepted the praise. “Then why do you not look pleased?”

“Well, the salesperson just now clearly agrees that you’re a hottie.”

He let out a giggle. “Is she not allowed to?”

“Sure.”

“You weren’t this displeased when the guy in the celadon green shirt was checking me out back then, on our first date,” he pointed out gently, which dispelled the frown on Chanyeol’s face.

“You remember that?”

Sehun nodded. “Of course.”

“Well, if you’re going to try to remember every single person who’s ever checked you out, you’re going to need quite a lot of brain cells,” said Chanyeol sardonically.

“But I don’t get it. You didn’t have a problem with the green shirt guy, so how come the sales lady just now was enough to ruin your mood?”

Chanyeol sighed, not sure if he wanted to explain his confrontation with her. In the end, he only said, “why didn’t you flirt back just now?”

“Why would I? Why would I have eyes for anyone else when I have my sugar daddy right next to me?”

“So you knew? That she was flirting?” He arched an eyebrow. “But you just pretended to not pick up on that?”

Sehun nodded again. “Of course. How else do you think I ward off the customers at the café who try to hit on me?”

Chanyeol looked even less pleased when his contenders were mentioned. But while he was still trying to come up with a retort, Sehun suddenly kissed him on the cheek. Chanyeol took a moment to react, but Sehun was already jogging up to the car.

A devious smirk appeared on Chanyeol’s face as all of his irritating thoughts about irritating people vanished. Confidently and eagerly, he strode toward Sehun, pushing him against the side of the car and kissing him on the mouth. Sehun was overpowered so easily it was almost as if he was already fully prepared to succumb to Chanyeol’s control and to their desires. He clawed at Chanyeol’s shoulder, which only served to make Chanyeol more motivated to kiss him even more deeply, more passionately. Sehun’s hand then roamed to Chanyeol’s chest, clutching the fabric of his hoodie and giving it ever so slight a tug. He wished they could undress and fuck right now, since no one else was in sight. It had been quite a while since they last fucked anyway. And apparently his thoughts and wants were in line with Chanyeol’s as he said, “don’t ask why but I cleaned the back of my car just yesterday.”

Sehun let out a small and breathy laugh. “Then I don’t need to ask why,” he replied smugly. “I already know.”

“Oh, do you?” Chanyeol chuckled too, eyeing Sehun with shameless avarice. “Let’s get in the backseat then.”

“No,” Sehun whined. “That’s not gonna work. We don’t even have lube.”

“Guess I’ll just settle for fucking your mouth then,” said Chanyeol impatiently. “Has been a while since I let you suck me off, right?”

“Not here,” Sehun insisted, even though having Chanyeol’s big palms on his ass was really making him want to get dicked down. “Not now either.”

“Can’t you just cut a tiny little bit of your revision time for me?” Chanyeol asked. Sehun had no idea how he managed to make it sound both pleading and assertive at the same time. But Chanyeol started to kiss him on the neck again which made it even more difficult for him to carry on giving excuses. Between his kisses, he even added, “we’ll make it quick.”

“No, I promised Minseok I’d show up at—”

“Who in the world is Minseok?” Chanyeol questioned curiously, nipping at Sehun’s earlobe. “Your new boyfriend?”

“What?” Sehun almost choked. “No way. He’s too straight for me.”

“How about me?” Chanyeol asked, letting his warm breath stimulate Sehun’s sensitive neck. “Am I too straight for you too?”

Sehun smiled and slowly threaded his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair. “You’re the one for me,” he replied as soon as Chanyeol paused to make eye contact with him. The look in Chanyeol’s eyes was the fondest gaze Sehun had ever seen. He refused to believe that Chanyeol could look at him that way without having feelings for him.

 _But he hasn’t said anything about his feelings_ , Sehun thought to himself. _Should I be the first to do it? Or would I be putting myself at a disadvantage?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Chanyeol went for another kiss. But Sehun stopped him gently and said, “if you keep going, I really won’t be able to stop.”

“I don’t see a downside to that,” Chanyeol admitted mischievously.

“I would feel really bad if I showed up late. I did promise Minseok I was gonna study with him,” Sehun explained. “I’ll give you a blowjob next time, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Fine, I _will_.” Sehun giggled. “Let’s get going. To the university library we go.”

* * *

“Here we are,” Chanyeol announced as he slowly pulled over. He got out of the car first and then opened the door for Sehun. After a quick peck on the lips, he watched as Sehun entered the building.

Seeing as his job here was done, he was about to get back into his car. But then he heard an extremely familiar voice calling his name.

“Chanyeol?”

He looked to his right and found himself face-to-face with his ex-wife.


	14. Lost But Now I Am Found

“Saebyul, hey,” Chanyeol began. The nervousness only kicked in after the moment of shock had subsided. He never thought he would see his ex-wife again, let alone running into her here on a university campus. He looked her in the eye and his heart started to beat fast, but not like the way his heart fluttered whenever he thought about Sehun. Once upon a time, that was the way he felt toward her too. But that was no longer the case, not since she left him. It had been a year since their separation, and now he derived such a bittersweet feeling from seeing her again. She was still so beautiful, so gorgeous that he thought he might fall for her all over again if Sehun never came into his life.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here,” she said.

“Yeah, same. What are you doing here?” He asked awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

“I’m supposed to be meeting up with a client nearby,” she answered calmly. “The nearest parking lot is full so here I am.”

He nodded. “I see.”

“How about you?” She asked. “Here to get your PhD?”

He smiled wryly and pointed in the direction of the building door where Sehun was last seen. “Just giving someone a lift.”

“It’s been a while,” she replied. “How have you been?”

“I…” he licked his lips in hesitation, not knowing what to tell her. He had only just healed from the heartbreak that she was responsible for. To say he had been doing _great_ would minimize the pain he had been in ever since they divorced. But if he told her that he had been suffering, what would that achieve? What would that change? What could she possibly do about it? In the end, he simply said, “I’ve been doing just fine, I suppose.”

He was not sure what kind of a response he was expecting her to give. Was she supposed to feel sorry? Was she supposed to feel happy for him, for getting over their painful breakup and having moved on from it? He had no clue. He did not seem to be able to make sense of his own thoughts.

“I hope you won’t think of me as a creep, but I spent a couple minutes observing you just now,” she revealed. “The boy you were with just now, I don’t know who he is, but the look on your face said it all. I saw the way you looked at him. It’s the same way you used to look at me.”

“So, what, you think he and I are gonna end up like we did?” He questioned. Once the words left his mouth he realized how harsh he sounded. It did not sound like that in his head.

“No, of course not. Chanyeol, I know things didn’t work out between us, but believe it or not, I still want you to be able to find someone else who can make you happy. And if the right person does come along, don’t let go of them.”

“The right person _did_ come along. I didn’t want to let go of her, but _she_ let go of me,” he said, with some bitterness. Not a lot of it, but it was there in his tone nonetheless. “I loved her, but that didn’t mean shit to her.”

“I should’ve let go even sooner, actually,” she stated, shaking her head. “I just kept holding on for longer than I should have, because I already lost my best friend over this. And I thought if I couldn’t keep this marriage either, then it would be another big loss for me.”

“Is it necessary?” Chanyeol questioned, getting quite frustrated. “To say all of this now and hurt me even more? I’ve been trying to heal, you know. From the wounds that _you_ created. But my feelings were never part of your consideration anyway, so what else could I have expected from you?”

She sighed deeply. “Chanyeol, I’ve already explained myself. Repeating myself will not do either of us any good. But I do wish you all the best,” she said firmly, and then checked her watch. “It’s time for me to go. I don’t want to keep the client waiting.”

Chanyeol nodded unenthusiastically. “Goodbye.”

* * *

By the time Chanyeol got home, his thoughts of Saebyul had already diffused. He was more fixated on his interactions with Sehun earlier today, specifically when they were making out in the car park.

 _What the hell_ , thought Chanyeol to himself, _what was that with Sehun just now? I was so close to telling him I love him. This is fucking crazy. No, I have to call Kyungsoo. He’s my consultant. He’ll know what to do_.

Luckily for him, Kyungsoo picked up the call pretty quickly.

“Hello?”

“Kyungsoo,” he began. “I need to vent. I’m in love with my sugar baby.”

There was only silence on the other end of the line.

“Kyungsoo, are you still here?”

“I’m here,” he replied in reassurance. “I’m not surprised, Chanyeol. I’ve just been waiting for you to admit it. To yourself, to me, and maybe to him as well.”

“Well then, what’s your take on this?” Chanyeol asked.

“Out of all people in the world, it just had to be someone who approached you for your money?” Kyungsoo was not saying this in strong disapproval, but it still made Chanyeol shake his head.

“It’s not like that,” he clarified.

“Yes it is,” Kyungsoo insisted. “That was his motive from the start. But at least he made that clear to you.”

Chanyeol was even more adamant. “It’s not just about money. It’s not just about sex either. It’s more than that.”

“From your perspective it _is_ more than that, of course.”

Chanyeol could only sigh at that. It was frustrating that Kyungsoo did not seem to take his side. But deep inside, he also knew that what he needed was not someone who necessarily agreed with him on everything, but a voice of reason that could talk some sense into him.

“Look,” Kyungsoo went on calmly. “I’m gonna be honest with you. If this is really what your heart wants, I don’t think I have the power to advise you against it. But you really need to think this through — I can’t stress this enough. And yet you’re in love. How can I possibly expect you to be rational when you’re in love?”

Chanyeol pouted. “But you always have advice for me and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do without it.”

“How about terminating the sugar contract first?” Kyungsoo suggested. “See if he’ll still stick around when money ain’t part of the equation. And then you can decide if it would be plausible for you to pursue an actual romantic relationship with him.”

“He’s not going to.” Chanyeol’s response came quickly, and he sounded much more resolute than Kyungsoo was expecting him to.

“You have so little faith in him.”

“No, it’s not about that,” Chanyeol explained. “It’s just because I know what kind of a situation he’s in. He needs to spend his time on stuff that he can capitalize on. He needs the money and I don’t blame him. I just want to be able to make him happy. Doesn’t matter if it’s through money, or sex, or just my company, or whatever.”

“Dang, you’re so whipped,” Kyungsoo remarked. “I’m amazed. I don’t even know what to say anymore.”

“Kyungsoo…”

“You understand you can still support him in all these ways if you were his boyfriend, right?” He pointed out. “And of course, that’s assuming he wants you to be his boyfriend.”

“And that’s a big assumption to make,” Chanyeol stated, beginning to sound uneasy. He fidgeted in his seat and started to frown. He was normally so confident and comfortable, but when it came to Sehun, the stakes were high and it made him jittery.

“And it will remain to be an assumption if you don’t get any clarification from him,” said Kyungsoo. “And you’re not gonna get any if you don’t ask.”

“I just cannot bring myself to,” Chanyeol admitted. “I’m scared. I’m going to be crushed if I hear an answer that I don’t want to hear.”

“And it’s understandable that you feel this way,” replied Kyungsoo. “But you can’t stay this way forever.”

“Can’t I?”

“You _know_ you can’t.”

Chanyeol sighed again. “He is everything I’ve ever wanted and more.”

Kyungsoo sighed as well. “If in the end he turns out to be Saebyul 2.0, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Chanyeol pouted, even though he knew Kyungsoo could not see it. “Are you giving up on me?”

“Gosh, no,” Kyungsoo answered, then started laughing. “Why are you acting like a baby? Aren’t you older than me?”

This made Chanyeol giggle too. “Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo-hyung…”

“Shut up,” said Kyungsoo fondly. “Anyway, how are you feeling now?”

“I don’t know. I feel like a lot has happened today,” Chanyeol answered and talked about the encounter with Saebyul as well. “Really didn’t expect to run into her. It’s funny because I was meeting up with my sugar baby earlier today. I got a new laptop for him since his old one was broken. I think that’s just like the way my relationship with Saebyul was broken but now I have a new one with my sugar baby.”

“Never thought you’d draw this parallel, but I get what you’re saying. You’re so hung up on him, after all. No matter what you do, you’re still going to link it back to him.”

“That is just too true.” Chanyeol chuckled. “Since you said I can’t stay this way forever, what should I do to change this? Oh — shit,” he suddenly paused, no longer finding any humor in his subsequent thought. “Wait, what if he doesn’t wanna be in a sugar arrangement with me anymore because of my feelings for him? It complicates things...he might not want that...”

“True. Are you scared that he’s gonna flee once you make it known to him that you’re in love with him?”

“Yes of course!”

“Well, he’s fled from you before. More than once, right after sex, right? And when it happened back then, it wasn’t because of your feelings. If it’s true that he’s giving you excuses, then there’s gotta be some other reason,” Kyungsoo stated. “Find out what it is. That way you get to know more about how he feels or what motives he has, without necessarily having to risk getting rejected. You have nothing to lose.”

“Makes sense. But how do I conduct this investigation?”

“From behind, Chanyeol. You probe him from behind.”

“Gosh, this is not the time to be making innuendoes!” Chanyeol exclaimed even though he was amused and grinning. “I _was_ going to fuck him in the back of my car just now. But he really had something to do, so I just ended up—”

Kyungsoo cut in. “Remind me to NEVER get into your vehicle again unless I’m riding shotgun.”

“Okay, whatever. You were saying?”

“You should sleep with him, but choose the place wisely,” he suggested. “Somewhere he can’t run from.”

“Oh! So, like, his place instead of mine?” Chanyeol smirked at the idea. Last time they were in Sehun’s bed together, they barely did anything erotic because his kid sister was in the other room. But if they could find an opportunity to have the house all to themselves…

“Hello??” Kyungsoo raised his voice, which made Chanyeol snap to attention. “Chanyeol?! Are you still there?”

“I’m still here!” Chanyeol chirped. “Sorry, I was...distracted. You got me revisiting some of my memories and fantasies.”

“Do I want to know they’re all about?”

“Probably not. But I will gladly adopt some of your suggestions just now,” he announced gleefully. “And I will most certainly keep you posted about how it all goes.”

* * *

Although Sehun had a great day with Chanyeol and then with Minseok, the next day was not as enjoyable. The only perk was that he did not have any classes, and his shift at the café was not until the evening. This meant that he would not have to waste time and money on the commute to his university campus, and that he could go home right after sending Chungha to school. For once, he would have enough time to get the housework done and also do some more revision for his upcoming exams. He was even able to take a short nap, which was _such_ a luxury these days. He could not even remember the last time he was able to do that.

Chores, finished. Nap, finished. Lunch, finished. He could focus wholeheartedly on studying. Or could he? The revision materials were so boring that he soon zoned out. He was much more focused yesterday when studying with Minseok. Not to mention Minseok was a source of happiness and positive energy. Without him around, Sehun could easily be consumed by his negative feelings. This time, he had to battle negative thoughts about the one person who had been consistently ruining his mood: Kim Dongyoon.

Interestingly, it had been quite a while since Sehun last saw that guy. Of course he was not complaining, but he still felt so uneasy, so worried, so _anxious_ every single day. Dongyoon had been _stalking_ him and Chungha after all, and he definitely did not have any qualms about resorting to violent means just to get what he wanted.

As Sehun thought more deeply about it, he became more and more jittery and restless. It seemed so weird that Dongyoon had not made further attempts. He did seem pretty desperate and determined last time. Sehun simply could not make sense of it.

 _Well_ , thought Sehun to himself. _He wouldn't have so easily stopped bothering me, but he did. So it must've been because he already got what he wanted, which is money. And he obviously didn't get the money from_ me _, since I haven't got any money. Nor would I give him any, even if I did have money to spare. So he must've got it from someone else who_ does _have that money._

He let out a gasp at his speculations at this point. Who else would know about his struggles? Who else would know what Dongyoon was after? Who else would have that much money available?

Sehun sighed and his stomach churned. Unfortunately, it was not unreasonable to conjecture that _Chanyeol_ must have somehow paid Dongyoon off to get him to stay away from the defenseless pair of siblings. Otherwise, there was no way Dongyoon would give up this easily.

 _Great_ , he thought to himself, _now there’s no way I can possibly concentrate on studying. If I don’t do well on this test, my GPA is going to be so screwed. If I don’t maintain a good enough GPA, then I’m not going to be able to compete for that scholarship, and then I’m gonna be more broke than I already am. And if I don’t manage to graduate with a good enough GPA, then how am I supposed to get a job that pays well? Who the hell’s gonna hire me? If I don’t get a full-time job as soon as I graduate, how am I supposed to support Chungha’s living and my own? These bills are not gonna pay themselves. I’m so fucking screwed._

All these worries were making his head throb. Frustrated, he pulled his hair and tugged at his scalp, as if it would help. When these attempts failed to make his headache go away, he let out a loud groan. He was so stressed out that he felt as if he was crying already, just that there were no tears.

Shaking his head, he picked up his phone and checked for notifications. He had unread messages from Chanyeol, but he decided not to open them. He still had the suspicion that Chanyeol was behind Dongyoon’s ‘disappearance’, because there could not have been anyone else.

And just like this, Sehun kept ignoring and avoiding Chanyeol’s attempts to contact him. He refused to read any of those messages, and declined all of Chanyeol’s calls. This pattern continued into the next day, and the day after, until Chanyeol could not stand it anymore. He _had_ to see Sehun somehow. He needed answers. So if he could ‘coincidentally’ run into Sehun somewhere, such as at Jongin’s sister’s café, he just might stand a chance at getting what he wanted. He did gain a rough idea of Sehun’s shift schedule in general, from their previous discussions when they had to set up their sugar dates. Seeing as today’s lunch shift was supposed to be Sehun’s, Chanyeol left the house hastily and made his way to the café.

Once he was seated at the café, he looked around impatiently, desperate to locate Sehun. It was probably not a good idea to be occupying his time when it was supposed to be his work hours, but Chanyeol just could not hold back anymore. When a waitress came to take his order, he absentmindedly ordered a macchiato. Before the waitress could turn on her heel, he asked, “excuse me. Your coworker, Sehun, isn’t he supposed to be working today?”

Normally, she would not entertain this sort of question. But seeing as it was Chanyeol and she knew he was close friends with her boss’ brother, she decided to say, “I’m afraid not, sir. Our shift schedule got rearranged this week. I’ll probably see him tomorrow, though. So if you want, I can let him know that you’ve been looking for him.”

“Oh…” Chanyeol’s heart sank. His plan failed. “Never mind. You don’t have to. Thanks anyway.”

She nodded and went into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, someone else walked in. Not the person Chanyeol was hoping to see, but someone who might have information on Sehun nevertheless.

“Hey, Jongin,” said Chanyeol, waving at his friend and beckoning him over. “Come sit with me.”

“Yo.” Jongin sat down and asked, “what did you order?”

“Doesn’t matter. I need to ask you something. Have you seen Sehun these days?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jongin answered casually. “I went to his place just now. We had lunch together.”

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

“Why are you so surprised? Is he not allowed to have visitors?” He giggled. “I’m his friend after all.”

“So...he’s still at home?”

“Yeah, I think so. He’s still got a couple hours before it’s time for him to pick his sister up from school — hey, where are you going?!”

Chanyeol did not even wait for Jongin to finish his sentence. He had already dashed out of the café at the speed of light, while Jongin could only blink in confusion.


	15. Princess

Chanyeol ran and ran and ran. Momentarily he was worried that the security guard at the lobby might refuse to let him in. Or they might notify Sehun only for Sehun to say no. But when he arrived at the lobby, there was no one except for a courier who was just about to enter the elevator. Quickly, Chanyeol also rushed inside. He then had to lean against the handrail to catch his breath. As he panted, he willed himself to think of a speech of sorts, or a plea, anything that might talk Sehun into agreeing to see him and talk to him. He _knew_ that Sehun was ignoring and avoiding him on purpose, but was clueless about the reason. Sehun might have his own excuses, but Chanyeol was determined to get to the bottom of this.

As luck would have it, the courier was also headed to the same floor that Sehun’s unit was on. Chanyeol took an unsuspecting glance at the address that was printed on the parcel, but his eyes widened once he saw the name of the recipient. The parcel was for Sehun.

When the elevator doors opened again, the courier strode toward Sehun’s door while Chanyeol remained several steps behind her. He watched as Sehun signed the receipt and collected the heavy parcel. Once he heard Sehun thank the courier, he took that as his cue to speed towards Sehun. He could feel the courier staring at them in bemusement, but she went right back into the elevator which meant Chanyeol had Sehun all to himself.

Chanyeol’s heart was racing, and definitely not just because he ran all the way here. He kept his stare fixated upon Sehun’s face that he had missed so much, inwardly congratulating himself for the success he had had so far today. He thought perhaps he ought to say something, at least explain why he was showing up out of the blue or something, just anything to ease Sehun’s bewilderment. But no words came to mind. Or maybe words were not the best way for him to express how he was feeling. All that he could feel was a strong urge to kiss Sehun, so he gave in. His lips crashed onto Sehun’s, and he never felt more certain that this was love.

Sehun was defenseless when he received the kiss, but welcomed it nonetheless. Once he started to move his lips against Chanyeol’s, he could no longer bring himself to stop. He was so ashamed of himself, for having treated Chanyeol this way over the past few days. He had no clue why Chanyeol was here right now, but the most important thing was that they were in each other’s arms.

Still, he broke off the kiss for a moment, only to look down in shame. Tears were gathering in his eyes, and he did not want Chanyeol to see him like this. Not like he could face Chanyeol either, but he also did not have the strength to turn Chanyeol away.

Gingerly, Chanyeol closed the door behind him. Then, tenderly, he caressed the side of Sehun’s face and asked, “will you not even look at me?”

Sehun relented and looked up at him, but brushed his hand away. “How much do I owe you?” He asked, gulping hard. There was no way he could keep his voice from trembling and his stomach from churning. “Tell me,” he pleaded. “I don’t want to know, but I need to know.”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to be baffled. “Why would you think you owe me anything?”

“Well, you...you settled the whole Dongyoon thing for me,” Sehun uttered. “Even though that’s what I was trying to prevent.”

“Sehun, what are you talking about?”

He shook his head. “Don’t play dumb with me.”

“I'm not playing dumb,” Chanyeol insisted. “I’m not even playing. This isn’t funny. What's going on?”

“Dongyoon hasn't been bothering me anymore these days,” Sehun stated. “At least not yet.”

“Well, isn’t that a good thing?” Chanyeol frowned. “Maybe he found some other way to settle the problem.”

“I just feel like he wouldn’t give up so easily. And what if he comes back? Am I supposed to spend every single day of my life worrying if he’s lurking around, stalking me?” Sehun sighed and shut his eyes for a moment, not sure how in the world he was going to deal with this mess. “And you wouldn’t want me to have to live like this, right? So you paid him off, didn’t you? You paid him off so that he would stay away from me and Chungha.”

“What?! No?! Is that really what you think, because I— look, I think you already have an answer in your heart, and you just want me to confirm it. Nothing I say will make you believe me, as long as it’s not what you want to hear,” replied Chanyeol. “So you should hear it from someone else. The truth. We reported him to the police, right? We can go ask if there’s an update.”

“‘We’?”

Chanyeol licked his lips tensely. “I mean, _you_ can. If you don’t want me to get involved.”

After a moment, Sehun seemed to have calmed down. He nodded and said, “alright then. I’ll give them a call and ask them.”

He then turned on his heel, about to make his way to his desk where his phone was placed. But Chanyeol seized his arm and pulled him back. Sehun whirled and ended up standing even closer to Chanyeol than he was just now.

“Sehun, you know what,” he said ruefully. “It doesn’t have to be like this. Between us.”

“Like what, how?”

“All about the money.”

Sehun smiled wryly. “We do have a contract going on. It’s why we have any sort of interaction in the first place.”

“Well, your mother’s unscrupulous ex coming back into the picture wasn’t part of the contract. Including your kid sister in our meetups wasn’t part of the contract. Me falling for you wasn’t part of the contract either,” said Chanyeol. “But here we are.”

“What…?” Sehun whispered. His heart skipped a beat and he searched Chanyeol’s eyes for some sort of hint that this was not really happening. But he found nothing, except raw honesty and emotion.

While Sehun hesitated and struggled to process all of this, Chanyeol smiled. It was ironic that he should be smiling when he was also close to crying. He only had himself to blame if he came all the way here just to get his heart broken. He realized how pathetic he was. Maybe he did deserve to get his heart broken again, since he did not learn his lesson the first time. Wryly, he added, “this is the part where you say you only like me for the sex and for my money.”

“But I…” Sehun spluttered and gulped again. “You know what? I do.” He nodded sorrowfully as he went on. “I do like you for the sex and for your money. But that's not all of it,” he explained. He hated the way his voice was quivering, but he needed to say this. “I like you for you. All of you.”

Chanyeol was speechless. All he could do was pull Sehun into his embrace, keeping their chests against each other’s to bring their hearts even closer. But even then he still craved more intimacy.

“I need to hear you say it again,” Chanyeol purred once he began to process everything that was going on. “It's too good to be true.”

Gladly, Sehun obliged, whispering in Chanyeol’s ear, “I like you so much.” He then captured Chanyeol’s earlobe between his lips, nipping at it tenderly at first and then gradually more and more playfully. “I like the way you take care of me, the way we’ve become so comfortable with each other, and all the ways you make me happy.”

Chanyeol had all along wanted to make Sehun happy, although at first it was just a way for him to fulfill his own needs. Over time, as he fell and fell deeply for Sehun, he became intrinsically invested in Sehun’s happiness and would do anything for him.

“I believe some people call it ‘whipped culture’,” Chanyeol replied. Affectionately he pressed a kiss to Sehun’s cheek while softly stroking his hair. Then he kissed Sehun on the mouth, once, twice, thrice, before speaking again. “You’re the one for me, Sehun. At first I didn’t want it to be you, because of the bounds of our sugar relationship. But it could only have been you. How can anyone else possibly have a place in my heart when you are the only one I long for? I'm in love with you,” he declared firmly, finally finding the strength to. “Have been for a while, but I’ve also been so scared, not knowing if you would reciprocate...like, what if you didn’t like me in _that_ way? What would I do with a broken heart again…”

“But I _do_ like you. In _exactly_ that way. I love you.” This time Sehun’s voice was quivering not because of hesitation or nervousness but because of how much he meant the words he said. When they locked gazes, Chanyeol could see the depth of all the emotion and earnestness that Sehun bore. It made his heart leap in joy to feel a love so sincere, so genuine, so real.

“I don’t know what I’d do if you were to feel differently,” Chanyeol admitted. “For so long I’ve been so scared. What if you find out about my feelings for you and then you don’t want to be with me anymore? What if you didn’t like me back? If I’m just going to get a response that would devastate me, then I’d rather not find out. Ever.”

Sehun sighed at that. “That last part you mentioned. You might think of this as the lamest excuse you’ve ever heard in your life, but that’s also the reason why I’ve been avoiding you left, right, and center for the past few days,” he explained. “You don’t deserve it, of course. But when you said you felt scared, well, that’s also how I feel. I could’ve handled it better. I should’ve.”

“What’s the matter, though?”

“About Dongyoon and the money problem. Instead of avoiding you I could’ve and should’ve confronted you and faced the issue head-on. But if I were to directly ask you about it, I’m scared that you’d confirm that you did give the money to him. If that’s the case, I could never look at you the same way again, knowing what you did for that piece of shit. I don’t want my perception of you, my relationship with you, to be destroyed like this. Destroyed over someone so unworthy too.”

“I didn’t pay him,” Chanyeol clarified. “Didn’t think it’d be wise to. Of course I wanted to settle all of your problems for you. But on this one, you already know the extent of my involvement. I didn’t go beyond what you know I’ve already done.”

“To be honest, money can solve all of my problems,” Sehun uttered. “But anyway, yeah, I shouldn’t have thought ill of you either.”

“Sehun, I still think you should go to the police station and ask for an update,” Chanyeol insisted. “I’ll go with you. If you want me to.”

“I do. But not right now, please. I just want to spend some time with you...before going to pick Chungha up from school.”

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol grinned. “Well then, we should definitely make the most of the time we have right now.”

Sehun nodded. “I just want to stay in your arms.”

“You would be content with just that?”

“Where else would I rather be?”

“I don’t know. In the backseat of my car?”

Sehun immediately got the hint, and smirked. “Isn’t it much more convenient here?” He winked and placed his palm on Chanyeol’s chest, stroking and caressing. “My humble abode is nothing compared to your spacious apartment, but I like it here. I have you right where I want you.”

“And how do you want me?” Hints of seduction and temptation permeated Chanyeol’s voice as his hands also started to wander, making a stop at Sehun’s plump ass. He then found that Sehun’s gaze was both affectionate and passionate, not quite yet at the height of his desire but he was going to get there soon.

“Do you remember when we went on our first date?” Sehun asked. “I was so nervous.”

“Yes, I remember…” Chanyeol was trying his best to concentrate on what Sehun was saying, but it was hard. And his dick was even harder. He could not possibly expect to be groping Sehun’s ass and not get a boner.

“I couldn’t even look at you, because you were too gorgeous, and I couldn’t handle it,” Sehun went on, needing to finish what he was trying to say before he got too carried away with the way Chanyeol was touching and stimulating him. “Not that you look any less handsome now, but…I can’t take my eyes off of you. You’re all that I see. So please…” his lips were inching closer and closer to Chanyeol’s again, suspending and prolonging the wait for at least a peck on the mouth. “Please don’t hold back this time,” he whispered. “I need you more than I ever did before.”

Chanyeol absolutely did not hold back when he kissed Sehun deeply. Sehun did not hold back either, already starting to help him undress. These attempts were complemented by equal effort from Chanyeol. They were in no hurry but just could not bear to slow down, their bodies demanding fulfillment and gratification like there was no tomorrow. In no time they were skin to skin on Sehun’s bed, engaged in a series of passionate liplocks.

“Wait,” Sehun blurted, panting slightly as he looked up at Chanyeol in slight hesitation. “You don’t have anywhere to go after this, right?”

He smiled and shook his head. “Nope. I can give it to you all day long if you want me to.”

“No birthday party waiting for you at your bar?”

This time Chanyeol giggled. “No,” he answered. “So we can take it slow if you like.”

Sehun shook his head. “Hmm, no. I like it fast and hard,” he revealed without shame. “That’s how I want it.”

“Then I’ll give it to you just the way you like it,” Chanyeol declared eagerly and started pressing kisses on Sehun’s jaw. With his lips he traced that sharp jawline, nipping at it whenever he felt like it. Sehun in the meantime got busy with his hands, but started to touch _himself_ , contrary to Chanyeol’s expectations. Surprised, he paused.

“Don’t stop…” Sehun whined and writhed underneath Chanyeol. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Chanyeol did not heed that demand. Instead, he took a disapproving glance at Sehun’s crotch. “Really, Sehunnie? All for you and none for me?” He questioned. “You’re _that_ desperate for pleasure?”

Sehun giggled. “Don’t worry. When we get in your car next time, I’ll give you that promised blowjob. And more.”

Instantly, Chanyeol was appeased. “Well, you could’ve at least let _me_ do the honors. When was the last time I got to touch you like this?”

Sehun began to blush as he let Chanyeol stimulate his shaft, skilfully and tantalizingly. “Must’ve been when we had our first time together…”

“Oh yeah? What did we do that time? I don’t quite recall…” said Chanyeol singsong, scooting to the end of the bed as he started to use his mouth on Sehun. Not sucking — far from it. But it seemed he could make Sehun squirm in pleasure just from licking and kissing his tip.

Amidst these blissful sensations, Sehun was somehow still able to find the words to say. “Well, you let me ride you.”

“Hmm, and?”

This time it took Sehun a moment to reply as he was too aroused from just watching his cock go into Chanyeol’s mouth inch by inch, excruciatingly slowly. “And while I did that you kept telling me how pretty I was.”

“And what else?” Chanyeol insisted, letting go of the shaft just to lick and gently suck the balls right below.

“Fuck, fuck…” Sehun hissed, receiving more pleasure than he was expecting. “And you...you...made me cum so hard I probably screamed.”

Chanyeol snorted. “ _Probably_.” He made his way back up, trailing kisses all the way up to Sehun’s collarbone. “And you liked it, hmm?”

Sehun’s hands roamed from Chanyeol’s back up to his scalp, softly stroking his hair and appreciating how breathtakingly gorgeous he was. Sehun was so lost in his wordless admiration of Chanyeol’s body that he almost forgot to respond.

“I loved it.”

“Then let’s do it again.” Chanyeol found himself kissing Sehun’s neck again. It would be so easy to just flip him over and let him ride to his heart’s content. But then Sehun spoke.

“I want to do it differently this time,” he stated, a wholly different kind of passion and longing becoming evident in the look in his eyes. “Just like this,” he explained, shifting his hips and opening his legs wide. “Please. I want to see you. I want to look at you like this.”

Chanyeol understood. Sehun was _his_ for the taking, _his_ to care for and provide for, _his_ to love and cherish. As much as he loved the view when Sehun was riding him, it would be nice to let Sehun lie back and for once not have to labor. Feeling more generous than ever, Chanyeol lavished kisses on Sehun, and did not stop even while lubing him up and preparing him for what he had been asking for. Until Sehun was completely ready, and Chanyeol even more so.

Sooner than expected, Sehun became a moaning mess, his body trembling in ecstasy as Chanyeol thrusted. He got the eye contact he asked for, and the intimacy that it represented. He used to be so scared of it, so alarmed by it, but this time he _yearned_ for it. It reminded him of the way Chanyeol was willing to give him everything he wanted. Even the thought of being taken care of in a non-erotic way was enough to translate into a turn-on for Sehun. He opened his legs wider for Chanyeol who went in even deeper and started to pound him mercilessly. Sehun loved it, gladly allowing a string of profanities to spill from his mouth, and then kissing Chanyeol fervently with that dirty mouth. He had one hand pumping his own cock and the other squeezing Chanyeol’s ass, but what drew most of his attention was every thrust that was directed at his prostate. Chanyeol did it with skill, driving Sehun to the edge of euphoria and then pushing him over the edge, producing a white, liquid mess all over his abdomen. It felt warm, but nothing compared to the heat in his ass and on whichever part of his skin Chanyeol kissed or caressed. And Sehun was enjoying that heat until Chanyeol pulled out.

Sehun gasped. He knew Chanyeol was close, so why stop at such a critical moment? To change positions? Sehun had no objections to that, but it seemed that was not what was on Chanyeol’s mind. He doused his fingers with more lube, put them back in, and carried on with the stimulation, all to tease his partner. While it was still pleasurable considering how thick his knuckles and fingers were, Sehun shook his head and gently pushed Chanyeol’s wrist away.

“No, please, it’s not enough.” Sehun was slurring his words as if he were high or drunk on the pleasure he had been immersed in. “Fuck me with your cock.”

As if to punctuate his point, he had his legs spread even wider open. Shamelessly he was making it clear that his hole was waiting to be penetrated and stretched by something much thicker than a few fingers. As much as Chanyeol loved to tease, he just could not resist the urge to give in to Sehun’s request. He was so aroused just thinking about being the one to give Sehun what he wanted. It made him feel so capable and so confident, so much that he was happy to go all the way in and fill Sehun to the brim. It felt so goddamn good that he was moaning and grunting in absolute ecstasy, making no less noise than Sehun did as he took all of it. His thrusts were quick and unrelenting as he dug his nails into Sehun’s hips the same way he felt Sehun’s nails dig into his back. Sehun was out of breath but still could not stop moaning senselessly, sweating and panting as Chanyeol chased his climax until he finally reached that peak. Sehun felt it too, both of them soused in bliss as Chanyeol rode out his orgasm, eventually slowing and coming to a stop.

The first coherent thought that came to them once they caught their breaths was that they _really_ needed a shower. Into the bathroom they went, but even in the shower they were barely able to keep their hands off each other. Aside from all the touching and kissing, there were questions that Chanyeol wanted to ask. Sehun was fully intending to oblige and provide answers, but insisted that they have that conversation _after_ they got out of the shower. The water bills were not going to pay themselves. Chanyeol agreed, but added that he would be willing to take care of all those bills for Sehun.

“You can have a bubble bath every day if you like,” Chanyeol offered. “We can have hour-long shower sessions and lots of shower sex too. And then some more, in the tub, preferably. I want to be able to provide you with a comfortable lifestyle. Everything you’ve ever dreamed of and more, I’ll give it to you. I want all of your burdens and worries to fuck off.”

Sehun giggled as they got dressed and changed the sheets together. “I really appreciate that, but I won’t let ‘comfortable’ turn into ‘wasteful’. A little luxury at times would be nice, though. I’ll gladly accept it — especially since I know and understand it’s an expression of your love. I couldn’t possibly turn that down.”

“Not to make you feel bad, but...you turned me down twice when I tried to offer to do aftercare,” Chanyeol started, biting his lip and feeling unsure if this would be a good time to have this conversation. Would it _ever_ be a good time for this conversation? But what needed to be addressed and settled _really_ needed to be addressed and settled. Better to get it over and done with quickly than to let it drag on and keep nagging at him.

Sehun looked at Chanyeol apologetically. “Not this time, fortunately. I’m sorry about before.”

Chanyeol simply held him closer and replied, “this is the first time you didn’t flee from me after sex. I’m not complaining, but I really want to know why this time is an exception.”

Sehun smiled, and then his smile grew into an even broader grin a moment later. “Because I’ve finally owned up to my feelings. I ran because I was a coward and I couldn’t deal with my feelings for you, nor could I handle the fact that I was developing feelings for my sugar daddy at all. That’s why it’s different this time, because I’ve opened up to you about how I feel, and you’ve done the same with me.”

“Well then, I’m glad we did that,” Chanyeol commented. He kissed Sehun again before asking, “so, how’s it going with your ex, by the way? Are you guys getting back together?”

Sehun snorted. “You literally just fucked me into oblivion and you want to talk about my ex?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “You brought it up first.”

“I did it just to get back at you for bringing up _your_ fictitious ex.”

“So you’re not actually planning to get back together with him?”

“No,” he answered, batting his eyelashes innocently. “I can only have one boyfriend at a time, and I would much rather give that title to _you_ than to him or anyone else in the universe.”

“W-what?”

Sehun rolled his eyes and pouted playfully. “Do I have to ask a second time?”

“Certainly not! I humbly accept that title!” Chanyeol chirped. “Is there an inauguration ceremony of sorts? I hope I have enough time to prepare myself for it. Give me the details. I need to know the time and place at least.”

“The place...it will take place in the backseat of your car.” Sehun winked. “Dress code: hopefully you won’t be wearing anything. As for the time, I’ll let you know when I’ve made up my mind. Hmm, what else do you need to know? Let me think...ah, you’ll need to swear an oath too.”

“An oath?”

“Yep. You know, Chungha has a boyfriend too, and she told me that he said he’s going to treat her like a princess. So, I want you to treat me the same way.”

“Treat you like a princess, hmm?” Chanyeol giggled softly and gave Sehun another peck on the mouth. “Alright, princess. Anything you want.”

Chanyeol’s lips did not stop there. Their next series of kisses became deeper and wetter, and soon enough Sehun let out a shaky moan.

“Dammit,” Chanyeol uttered. “It was a rash decision to jump into the shower so soon. We should’ve gone another round. I know your ass can take a good pounding.”

Sehun nodded in agreement, and his hard-on definitely agreed too. When Chanyeol noticed this, he remarked smugly, “you get hard for me so easily.”

“Is it my fault that you’re hot as fuck?”

“Fine, princess. Blame it all on me.”

“Shut up,” Sehun retorted halfheartedly. There was not a lot of time left before he had to leave the house, but he was so horny.

“Why don’t you _make_ me, princess?”

“I said shut up!” He protested, weakly pushing and nudging Chanyeol’s firm chest. He began to realize that he _liked_ getting called ‘princess’. It turned him on, and Chanyeol noticed as much.

“No, I don’t think I will. Do you have any idea how pretty you are?” Chanyeol continued to tease and tantalize his _princess_ , his hands roaming down Sehun’s back down to his ass as his lips found Sehun’s jaw again. In between kisses he added, “so fucking pretty. Especially with your lips wrapped around my cock. Why don’t you show me again, princess?”

Sehun was absolutely defenseless when Chanyeol fulfilled not one but two of his biggest kinks: getting called ‘pretty’ and getting called ‘princess’. His desires were spiking again, compelling him to push Chanyeol against the wall. He then sank to his knees and started to unzip Chanyeol’s jeans a second time today.

“Okay, that’s it,” Sehun announced with determination. “The inauguration ceremony is taking place _now_.”


	16. Closure

A few days later, Sehun was going to give the police station a call, just as Chanyeol suggested. However, _they_ called him first and asked him to come to the police station so they could explain more details about the case. He was quite surprised by what they had to tell him, and afterward when he told Chanyeol all about it over the phone, his _boyfriend’s_ reaction was the same.

“Dongyoon is _dead_?!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “That’s not at all how I expected things were going to turn out. I mean, I don’t know what I expected, but I guess it’s a good thing…? That way, he’s not gonna be able to bother you and your sister anymore.”

“Yeah, same...and the 40 million Won he kept asking for? He racked up a _huge_ drug debt,” Sehun revealed.

“Drugs, huh,” Chanyeol uttered. “That shit was gonna get him killed sooner or later. Just that his creditors got to him first.”

“Yeah. Think they just wanted to teach him a lesson by beating up. Giving him a warning and making sure he knows they’re serious about getting the money back. But then they accidentally killed him during the fight,” Sehun reported, shuddering as he thought about all the violence and how chilling it was. “Good thing the police tracked them down as well. They were mobsters who also got involved in a series of other crimes so the police definitely ain’t letting them get away with any of it. I was scared that they were still going to come after me and Chungha since Dongyoon couldn’t pay them back. But now I feel so much safer. Thank goodness.”

“Good riddance. That’s a huge relief.”

“I know, right.”

“And now you know for sure I didn’t pay him off.”

“Yup. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have doubted you…”

“No worries, princess,” replied Chanyeol in reassurance. “You’ve made it all up to me already.”

“Ugh, I hate the way this turns me on so much.”

“Oh, you do?” Chanyeol chuckled. “I love it though.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and huffed. “Of course you do.”

“Princess, do you have some free time today?”

“What, you wanna come over so we can fuck?”

“I’d love to, but there’s something else. You left your earphones in my car from the other day. Figured I’d return it to you,” Chanyeol explained. “Or I can just pass it to Jongin and then I’ll have him hand it to you when it’s your shift at the café. I’m meeting him in, like, less than half an hour’s time anyway. What do you prefer?”

“No wonder I wasn’t able to find it anywhere! Let’s not trouble Jongin. I’ll just get it back the next time we meet.”

“Alright, princess,” he replied gleefully. “I’ll keep it safe for you.”

Chanyeol left the house and got into his car as soon as the phone call ended. Before he started driving, he received an email notification about the AirPods he ordered online. He purchased a pair for himself and another for Sehun, and he was pleased to see that the items were on their way already. Hopefully, they would arrive before his next date with Sehun.

As he refreshed his inbox, a new email came in. It was from the university that Sehun attended. Chanyeol had recently donated a sum of money to the university which was spent on expanding and refurbishing one of the university libraries. As such, his name was included on a list of generous donors. Their names would be put on a plaque to be hung up right outside the library entrance.

Chanyeol smiled to himself and could not wait for Sehun to notice it on campus. He would be happy to lend novels and even textbooks to Sehun if that was what his _princess_ wanted. But above that, he was capable of buying a whole library to satisfy Sehun’s love for reading. It made him feel good about himself, and could also benefit other people, so why not?

In a good mood, he started driving and soon arrived at the spot where he and Jongin were supposed to meet up. Surprisingly, Jongin was not late.

As soon as Jongin got into the car, his attention immediately went to the pair of earphones lying on the small tray that fit right in between the driver’s and the shotgun’s seats. The earphones’ wires were made up of different colors and Jongin recognized it right away.

“Hey,” said Jongin, pointing at the pair of earphones in question. “Is that yours?”

“Nope,” Chanyeol answered casually. “My sugar baby left this behind.”

“Huh. That’s funny,” Jongin replied with a frown. “Sehun also has a pair that looks identical.”

“Oh, really?” Chanyeol asked as a mischievous grin grew on his face.

“Yeah, that’s what I got him for Christmas a couple years ago,” Jongin added. “Wow, what a coincidence.”

“It’s not a coincidence, Jongin.”

“What do you mean?”

Chanyeol chortled. “I really gotta spell it out for you?”

“Wait...wait…” Jongin was finally beginning to connect the dots. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Holy shit, no way!”

“You _finally_ realized. Took you long enough, mate.” Chanyeol patted — actually, smacked — Jongin on the shoulder as he laughed loudly. “And you were all like, either drop the sugar baby and date Sehun or stop bothering him and just stick to the sugar thing. Bruh, I ain’t giving him up either way.”

“Damn, son…”

“And remember when you said Sehun would never like me back? Because he’s got _standards_?” Chanyeol smirked. “Bitch, I _am_ the standard.”

“Oh my goodness, I hate you, how dare you keep this from me…” Jongin whined. “I deserved to know!”

“Well now you know.”

“I meant sooner! You could’ve cleared it up for me but you chose not to. You chose to prolong the misunderstanding all for shits and giggles…” he sighed. “Well, you leave me with no choice but to take revenge on you. I _was_ gonna tell you about something related to my love life as well but since you hid shit from me, I’m also gonna give you a taste of your own medicine and see how you like it.”

“Wow, you’re mean.” Chanyeol pouted. “I thought you said on your birthday that you’re thankful for me.”

“Oh, did I? I only remember clowning myself when I was so surprised to see you and Sehun in such a...compromising position.”

“Jongin, don’t worry about it. Just relax,” Chanyeol replied breezily. “And it’s alright if you don’t wanna tell me what you originally planned on telling me. What I don’t know won’t kill me.”

Jongin _glared_ at Chanyeol this time. “What, so you’re telling me you’re utterly uninterested in what I have to share? I was so invested in giving you the _best_ relationship advice, and I tried so hard to help you get back on your feet after your divorce. Damn, I was so supportive of you, but you won’t show me the same support?”

Chanyeol let out a guffaw. “You’re so dramatic. I like that about you. Go on.”

“Dramatic my ass! Right, since you’re so uninterested, I’m gonna tell you _everything_ just to bore you and irritate you. I’m gonna do everything in my power just to get on your nerves, because that’s what you deserve.” Jongin huffed, too worked up to realize that he had been tricked. “Well, first of all, Yejin asked me out.”

Chanyeol was the one with the stunned expression on his face this time. “She did?”

“Listen, I’m not trash for going after your ex, okay?”

“Okay…?” He muttered. “I wasn’t going to shame you for it.”

Again it was Jongin’s turn to be surprised. “You don’t mind it?”

“No, why would I? Like you said, you really like her. And I’m sure she likes you a lot too, seeing as she’s the one who asked you out. Especially considering...ahem, what I did to her back then…” said Chanyeol. “Either way, if you two can make each other happy, go for it. I wouldn’t oppose it. I’d be supportive.”

“Wow...look, this conversation is turning out to be much more wholesome and positive than I’d expected,” Jongin admitted.

“What, were you expecting me to get mad?”

Jongin shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I wouldn’t know how to feel if you or Kyungsoo dated any of my exes.”

“Good thing you never dated Sehun, then.”

“Hold on, so you guys are, like, officially dating now? As in, boyfriends and all?” He was smiling this time, no longer mad about having been kept in the dark for so long.

“Yup.” Chanyeol nodded. “Boyfriend is the word for it.”

“Wow! I am so happy for you two! Congrats! We need to celebrate. Let’s do that by...you two treating me to a meal,” Jongin suggested.

“I’d be happy to do that,” Chanyeol replied blithely. “As long as you and Yejin also do the same for me and Sehun, if and when you two officially become a couple. And that is of course assuming she doesn’t mind having to see my face again.”

“But wouldn’t it be awkward?”

“Two couples being happy and in love is awkward to you?”

“I just mean...because of the past that you and Yejin shared.”

“Well, she’s obviously put the past behind her if she feels ready to date you,” Chanyeol pointed out. “I most certainly have too, and you should do the same.”

Slowly, Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. She’s done that in more ways than one too.”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked.

“She also told me that she and Saebyul are getting back in touch.”

Chanyeol was silent for a moment. He could recall that Yejin and Saebyul were best friends before he came along and played an integral role in driving them apart. He dated Yejin first, but was neither serious nor committed. Then he started to develop feelings for Saebyul even before he and Yejin properly sorted things out. As a result it seemed like Saebyul stole her best friend’s boyfriend, and so Yejin stopped talking to her altogether.

“Oh, wow…” he said absentmindedly. “This conversation is also turning out to be much more wholesome and positive than _I’d_ expected. Isn’t it awkward for them, though?”

“Two girls rekindling their friendship and being happy with where they are in life is awkward to you?” Jongin questioned, raising an eyebrow just like Chanyeol did just now.

“Ah, well. As long as they’re happy and you’re happy then I’m fine with it,” said Chanyeol solemnly, realizing the gravity of his mistakes. “They’re fixing and mending what I destroyed. Good for them.”

“Okay, enough about the girls. You have got to tell me all about how you and Sehun fell in love and all that,” Jongin decreed.

“Yeah, alright, I will. But let’s wait till we arrive at Kyungsoo’s place,” replied Chanyeol. “I’m sure he’ll want to know the tea as well.”

* * *

When Chanyeol and Sehun got to meet up again, it was the weekend. Sehun certainly got his earphones back, and Chanyeol told him all about Jongin’s misunderstanding, after which they had a good laugh about it.

They were not by themselves this time as Chungha was with them. She was quite possibly their favorite third wheel. Together, they had lunch at Chanyeol’s place. Since Chungha previously showed Chanyeol her drawings and sketches, it was only fair that she got to check out his library collection in return. She was very impressed, just like her brother was when he laid eyes upon the bookshelves for the first time.

During the meal, the couple exchanged furtive glances and quick nods before Sehun cleared his throat and piped up.

“Chungha-ya,” he began. “Mr Chanyeol and I want to share some good news with you. Some really exciting news.”

“Oh wow! What is it?” She chirped, looking up at her brother eagerly even though her small hand was surreptitiously reaching into the paper bag for more fries.

“You know how happy I was when you said you have a boyfriend who’s gonna treat you like a princess?”

“Yes!” She nodded. “I remember.”

“Well, I’ve also found someone who will treat me the same way,” he announced as the sweetest smile was drawn across his face. At the same time, he reached for Chanyeol’s much bigger hand and held it tight. Chanyeol also gave his princess’ hand a squeeze and then grinned at Chungha.

“Pfft,” Chungha replied. “That’s not _news_. I already know. I said so a long time ago and you denied it.”

Sehun giggled. He could have insisted and explained that their relationship was not like that until recently, but he was also fine with letting Chungha continue to think she was right. So instead he asked, “you are happy for us as well, right?”

“Of course,” she answered confidently. “I like it when orabeoni is happy.”

“I’ll see to it that your orabeoni is happy every day,” Chanyeol chimed in, affectionately using his thumb to stroke Sehun’s knuckles. “And you too, Chungha.”

“Mr Chanyeol,” she said, sounding more serious this time. In her voice was a kind of solemnity that the couple did not expect from a child. “Please stay with us forever. I only have orabeoni and you. Don’t leave us like eomma did. Do you promise?”

She even held out her finger, expecting Chanyeol to complete the gesture by locking pinkies with her. He did exactly that, then nodded at her firmly and fondly. “I promise.”

* * *

Now with Dongyoon out of the way eternally as well as both Sehun and Chungha in happy relationships with their respective boyfriends, the siblings finally found peace. They hoped that their mother would be in an equally peaceful and happy place, and expressed this wish when the two of them went to put flowers on her grave.

“It’s been really, really tough without you,” Sehun admitted. He could only hope that his mother would be somewhere listening to what her children had to say to her, that their affections and thoughts would reach her somehow. “But we have no choice but to be strong, because life goes on. All along, I thought that I’d have to be a rock, a pillar, to provide emotional support to Chungha. But actually, she’s the one that’s been supporting me.”

Chungha had been holding her brother’s warm hand, and gave it a supportive squeeze when she heard him say those words. She then proudly said to their mother, “I promised to be a good girl. I didn’t lie! I will make you proud, eomma.”

Sehun fought back his tears as he added, “eomma, I’ll do my best to look after myself and Chungha. I honestly feel so lost at times, but I’ll keep trying.”

Chungha nodded too, declaring with confidence, “I’m a big girl now, so I will look after orabeoni too.”

That statement made Sehun break into a smile even though tears were still brimming in his eyes. “As you can see, eomma, I am in good hands. You don’t have to worry about us. You can finally catch a break, and I know you most certainly could use some rest.”

“And Mr Chanyeol will be here for us!” Chungha chirped. “He promised to stay with us.”

“You’re right,” Sehun replied. “Maybe we’ll find a time to bring Mr Chanyeol here so he can meet eomma as well.”

“And we’ll be a happy family together, right?” Chungha asked, full of hope and energy that Sehun wished he could have.

“Yes,” he answered, nodding at her in reassurance. “That’s what we’ll be.”


End file.
